


Popular and By Demand

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Popular And By Demand + Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ableism, Accidental Voyeurism, All at the same time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Annette has Pigeons!, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Molestation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bathing/Washing, Bedlah, Belly Dancing, Birthday Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Character Death - Acheron, Character Death - Duke Aegir, Character Death - Ionius von Hresvelg IX, Character Death - Lysithia von Ordelia, Character Death - Volkhard von Arundel, Choking, Consensual Sex, Consent Issues, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Cunnilingus, Dismemberment, Dorothea sucks Caspar's dick, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Everyone Has Issues, Facials, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Femdom, Filthy Frank Reference, Fluff and Crack, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Golden Deer Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hand Jobs, Harems, Heterosexual Sex, Horror, Horror Elements, Hurt Ferdinand von Aegir, Illnesses, Implied Masochism, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Impregnation, In which Edelgard Destroys Her Own Vagina In The Name Of Her Empire, Jaskier and Geralt Dynamic Included, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Petting, Magic Tricks, Masochism, Masturbation, Medicinal Drug Use, Mercenaries, Miklan is Gay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Mutilation, Nationalism, New Labour, Next-Gen Labour, Nipple Licking, Nipples, No Beta We Die Like Glen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not-So-Secret Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Possible Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius if you are good, Possible smut, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prosthetics, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Execution, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rape with Consequences, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryona, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex While Teleporting, Sexual Roleplay, Sim Seru-esque Body Horror, Sim-Seru-esque Fusion, Sixty-nine, Skinny Dipping, Strap-Ons, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvain José Gautier as the Jaskier Character, Teleportation, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Caspar von Bergliez, Trans Male Character, Tucking, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, attempted Somnophilia, crawlers - Freeform, fear of lightning, maid outfit, multiple character deaths, naptime cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A slightly longer fic in which the Empire takeover happens way before Byleth actually meets her would-be students at the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery.The Adrestian Empire's takeover leads would be students to either enter the new Empire's Military academy or become mercenaries for hire. Byleth was known as the Ashen Demon for many years, with Jeralt raising her for a much longer time than that. While she doesn't know who she really is and where she comes from, that doesn't stop her from being curious about the new recruits her father managed to wrangle in first.Sylvain followed Byleth only to realize Byleth is occupied with bigger fish she wants to fry. Seeing how the new recruits also affect the older, more hardened mercenaries also gives Sylvain the chance to some less than friendly competition. There, he learns about everyone, including himself possibly.[Accepting Requests - see end note for details.]
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dorothea Arnault & Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez, Duke Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Volkhard von Arundel, Flayn/Claude von Riegan, Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth, Ignatz Victor/Original Character(s), Jeralt Reus Eisner/Everyone, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Leonie Pinelli, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s), Miklan (Fire Emblem)/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Miklan (Fire Emblem)/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinado/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, My Unit | Byleth/Everyone, My Unit | Byleth/Ignatz Victor, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Popular And By Demand + Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Popular and By Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Lady Seiros as I made Byleth and Jeralt slightly out of character.

Popular And By Demand

_-_-_-_

It wasn't everyday that Jeralt got new recruits but the ones that do show up were going to be under Byleth's authority. It was merely just to show what he had to deal with for only a short period of time. It was also funny to; as if the gods in heaven above handpicked these recruits. Though, Jeralt knew they were no ordinary recruits. These recruits would have been students at the Officer's Academy of Garreg Mach Monastery, now a military academy for future soldiers of the Adrestian Empire. 

There was a stroke of genius to how the military didn't decide to draft any of these children in. Not that it mattered; the roster was quite a peculiar one. 

There was a small woman, 22 years old but still small enough to hide herself under a table in the kitchen area under the house Jeralt was staying in at the time. Her bright purple hair stood out as well as the poor girl's squealing of some sort of flustered fright. She dressed like a noble, but she was telling herself she was anything but. 

"This is Bernadetta von Varley?" Jeralt asked sighing. 

"Yes sir. She is Baron Varley's daughter. She was rejected due to her father's disgusting abuse towards her. It's been hinted her mother was slightly worse with her, almost plotting the empire to kidnap her and send her to the Adrestian Empire's Military Academy under her father's nose only with the Emperor frowning upon forcing the poor girl into such a thing; She was sent here instead though now her father knows and has tried to disown her." 

The mercenary's summary made Jeralt kind of feel awful. 

"Hey. Do you want me to make anything for you?" Jeralt asked. 

"W-wh-what? N-no thank you! I just want a room to myself!" Bernadetta replied as she looked at the other people around her room with a bit of terror. 

Another man was sleeping above her, his drool seeping into the wood table like a spilt glass of water. He was also 22 though Jeralt can tell he seemed more emotionally mature. His dark olive-tinted hair was a bit of a mess but he managed to wake up when a mercenary nudged him, despite Bernadetta's screams. 

"This is Linhardt von Hevring. His father manages the Empire's domestic affairs. He was sent here instead of the Adrestian Empire's Military Academy because his father wanted to save money… and also, Linhardt himself didn't seem too invested in being just another cog in the Empire's machine. Good on him, as he preferred the more laid-back atmosphere of our nomadic group as well as our resources to the military's strict censorship."

Another monologue was followed by a pout from Linhardt. 

"The military's Crest-based experiments are also more dangerous and bloodthirsty!" Linhardt said as he brushed the mercenary's hand off of him. 

There was a second girl in the kitchen area and she was a woman definitely not from here. She was only a year younger than Bernadetta, though Jeralt probably didn't think that was the case, seeing her as much older. Her dark magenta hair had braids dancing within it. She had facial paint that were close to her face and around her eyes. She was reading a book before she looked to Jeralt for questions. 

"This is Petra Macneary, the granddaughter of the current King of the small island of Brigid. She was originally a hostage of the Empire but due to the maltreatment of her people, she decided to flee here and join us. She has hoped to start a coup against the Empire someday, but for right now she needs to learn how the Fodlan man works," the mercenary's third monologue hit Jeralt like a brick. 

"I am not understanding of the language of Fodlan. Please show me how this is meant to be read," Petra, the magenta-haired beauty said as she pointed at a phrase in the book. 

Jeralt laughed as Petra found a euphemism. 

"Because I did not remember there being anything in the man's pants unless… Oh. I see… The snake must not be a snake but a…" 

Petra put the book down next to the cranky Linhardt as her face turned a beet red color. 

Jeralt couldn't help but chuckle. Poor Petra found something in his personal library that she shouldn't have but because he's not her father, he actually couldn't scold her and the fact her innocence was her downfall in this social interaction, he didn't know how to apologize right away. 

"That was a very strange book!" Petra said with Bernadetta then picking up the book, sneaking it underneath the table, read where Petra stopped only for her to scream in horror as well. Jeralt didn't realize he was laughing too hard from his interaction until he collapsed on the floor. 

There was one last girl in the kitchen who then kicked Jeralt back into reality. 

"Captain Jeralt, that was very rude of you to laugh at these poor girls' plight!" she said though she was a woman with an ashy blonde bob wearing blue and black earrings and how she said it was more like a mother scolding her eight-year-old son despite the girl being leagues younger than him. She clearly was the oldest new recruit at the kitchen only being 28. 

"Oh… Sorry about that," Captain Jeralt groaned, "I just never expected anyone to have their interest piqued at my library before."

He took the scolding and shown remorse which seemed good enough for the woman who helped Jeralt up. 

"I believe I need to apologise as well," the blonde woman said as she shook her head, "I am not used to being the child in these kind of situations. I addressed you very inappropriately!" 

"Oh? Hey. Don't worry about it. You did the right thing defending your future comrades in arms," Jeralt said. 

"This is the healer from a church up in Eastern Faergus. Her church went up in flames when the Empire attacked. Her name is Mercedes von Martritz and she had two noblemen attempt to be her legal guardians in the past, one of which being her biological father who sadly died the day she was born. There was Baron Bartels who also died, though it was of murder. In the end, a commoner took her in and raised her as a kind daughter after her mother's recent death." The last monologue from the merchant said. 

"Everyone else should be outside…" Linhardt said as he slowly got up with a yawn. 

"Wait. There's more?" Jeralt asked. 

"Of course. These guys are what remains of the Leicester Alliance and the Church of Seiros. They needed to find a means to fight against them much like Petra and Mercedes do. However, they are hoping in return we can have safe passage through Almyra with the former Duke's grandson." The mercenary replied. 

"Captain Jeralt, the men and women are probably getting back from a funeral. Not all of us have made it, so they hoped you didn't mind waiting for them," Mercedes said almost as if she was describing children going outside to pick flowers for their mother. 

"What a pain… I don't know if Byleth is going to be prepared for this," Jeralt said as he felt himself groan. 

The mercenary opened the door and lo and behold, he saw the seven nobles walking down from the hill where they buried their friend. There was a mix of laughter and tears as it seemed they were all trying to cheer themselves up. 

"Are you guys okay?" Jeralt asked concerned. 

"We're fine. We had a good cry. It was such a shame," a man with tan skin, green eyes, and a seemingly innocent smile said as he wiped tears off of his face. 

"Had we known Lysithia's predicament, we would've taken her more seriously," a familiar face, a girl with an orange ponytail said as she seemed to have beaten herself up about the loss of her friend. 

"So what happened, exactly?" Jeralt asked. 

"Lysithia never told us exactly. But when she was helping us flee the Empire… she…" the orange haired girl began to speak, almost ready to cry. 

Luckily a girl with a light cornflower blue hair color comforted the girl, "There, there… She is with the goddess now."

Jeralt wished he knew the truth but for right now, he observed others that mourned her loss. 

"To be quite honest, we never truly got to know a lot about her," the one boy in the group wearing glasses said as he tried not to cry in front of Jeralt [and fail], "but the fact she did save us shows that maybe…"

"Enough, Ignatz. We should focus on what Captain Jeralt has to say," a boy with a lopsided [yet still oddly entrancing] indigo haircut said having a slightly better attempt to hold back, only for a single tear to roll down his face. 

"I think you guys need time to mourn first. I don't think I want my daughter to see you guys like this," Jeralt said nonplussed from this interaction. 

"Thank you," a blond beefy member of the group said as he helped the group cry further. 

"Alright. So maybe we're still crying. But please, Captain. Let's find a way to save everyone," the tan leader said as he was helping his pink-haired companion cry on his shoulder. 

Jeralt frowned he then glared at the guy only to murmur quietly, "Exposite about these guys later. I'm grabbing a beer," before returning to the kitchen for the four other recruits watching their friends outside. 

"Actually, the last two recruits and the Church of Seiros may show up late; they are in hiding from the Empire after all," the mercenary said. 

"...make that two beers," Jeralt rolled his eyes. 

Mercedes, Petra, and Linhardt ran to console their new comrades in arms, with Bernadetta timidly peeking through and murmuring an apology. 

_-_-_-_

Byleth got back from a mission, eight days later. She carried a couple bullions in her pocket which she made a stink-eye face at. Jeralt always remembered she was 26 now, and that her independence at this stage was something not a lot of women her age, specifically at this age, got approval from their fathers for having. Jeralt knew this, which is why he looked at the new recruits as a bunch of pampered brats that looked at the world at an innocent and naive outlook, possibly never leaving their villages or mansions prior to their drafting. Though, a benefit of Byleth is that she loathed money. 

"Alright Dad. I came back from Svreng. I had come up with some bad news however," Byleth said as she pointed at a boy with the cheekiness of a fox carrying a chicken in his mouth and the red fur of one to boot, waving a gentle 'Hello'. 

"Ugh. Another one," Jeralt said as he was beginning to grow tired of the young adults that were invading his time and energy like a grown lion grows tired of his cubs. 

"Oh? So you're daughter is quite popular with the boys? I wouldn't blame them; she is quite the catch!" The man said as this sly fox looked at Byleth like a newborn lamb he was about to sink his teeth on. 

"Probably dye your hair a different color and maybe she'll even give you a chance to hold her hand," Jeralt said, as he knew about his daughter's tastes better than the fox did. 

And like that, Byleth turned to him, like a wolf baring his teeth at another for stepping near her food and nodded in agreement with her father, "Red's a pretty color, just not on you, Svrengling."

The man, was taken aback, heartbroken. 

"Augh! But I did everything in our journey to try and woo you! I even sang to you a song about your power and grace! I compared you to the goddess!" The fox said as he was quite disappointed. 

"Sylvain José Gautier, on our journey, I heard cat-calls from you that would emotionally traumatize a toddler for the rest of their life. Your singing was like ordering a pie and seeing it has no filling in it. Comparing me of all people to the goddess would actually offend the goddess. You, my friend may know how to charm your way into any other woman's heart, but I am known as the Ashen Demon for a reason. The men I go after flee when they see me," Byleth replied as Jeralt had mixed feelings but was overall proud of Byleth's response. 

The fox that was known as Sylvain José Gautier now to Jeralt was standing speechless, clearly insulted by Byleth's words. 

It seemed that the commotion outside of other mercenaries running to greet Byleth from her trip and seeing if their comrades under her alerted the new recruits, which now included a small girl that looked like she could be in her late teens at most. She had bright green hair, almost in an unnatural and haunting way, and her eyes were an even brighter green. But amongst the crowd, she fortunately was obscured. 

"Oh yeah, Byleth. I forgot to tell you, these green horns I'll need your help showing the ropes to," Jeralt mentioned to Byleth. 

Byleth looked and saw the recruits trying to see Byleth for herself. Luckily, Byleth was able to get a good look at them all trying to ignore the struck by heartbreak Sylvain behind her. 

As this happened, Jeralt observed a change of attitude from her. She clearly either had an epiphany about the new role she has taken or Byleth was so exhausted by Sylvain that the recruits were a new welcoming sight to her. Either way, before Jeralt can introduce them to her properly, she was greeting them like a person that enjoys the company of dogs greets a group of excitable puppies, the group of recruits slowly had to accustom themselves to. Sylvain's heartbreak turned into rage. 

"Oh, you WOUND me! And this is how you are! Fine then! See if I care!" Sylvain hissed as he resorted to having a tantrum right behind her. 

Jeralt sighed, although tired from the recruits, he learned it was the right decision to have Byleth take the recruits. Though the recruits grew more curiouser about Sylvain as he attempted to storm off from his failed attempt to seduce Byleth. He turned back when he thought Jeralt was referring to him however. 

"I forgot what your name was," Jeralt addressed the man who initially told him about these new recruits to him. 

"I'm just Stan, the Exposition Mercenary. I somehow know everything about these guys, even down to their toenail col-" the mercenary replied only to be silenced by Jeralt's grunt of displeasure for the amount of information the man had. 

It was then that Jeralt decided for once to hear everyone else introduce themselves to Byleth. 

"I'm Claude von Riegan. Oddly enough, if you need any odd jobs in Almyra, I'll be there. My grandfather once was the leader of the Leicester Alliance, but after the Empire's massacre of many of our most cherished nobles, you probably can guess why we're really here," the tan boy with the emerald tinted eyes said as he looked over to the rest of the group. 

"I saw that exchange you had with Sylvain. Worry not as I will not interfere with any of your own personal pursuits," the indigo-haired man who wore an eggplant-purple tinted armor with a rose-y decoration on it said as he bowed gentlemanly. Jeralt could see point-blank he was initially interested in Byleth as well; However, unlike Sylvain, Byleth smirked when he mentioned this. 

"What a shame. Your humility will be your downfall someday, you know," Byleth replied as she was tempted to have her fingers stroke that oddly placed bang he had until Claude gave her a slightly stern look.

"Careful, Teach. There is a reason he decided to back off," Claude said as while he said it with a jestful tone, he was somewhat serious in defending this man. 

"It is alright, Claude. Although, we are in war, so focusing too much on trying to court someone should not be a priority I have. And from what I have learned recently, while I no longer am limiting myself with noble girls, I still need a bit more time with them before I jump into any rash decisions," the indigo haired man said trying to laugh off Byleth's subtle attempts at seducing him, which upon retrospect was sounding like if a fairy tale wolf was seducing a beautiful princess. 

"I see. You're much better than Sylvain in that regard," Byleth chuckled, knowing when she was defeated for now. Sylvain reacted much like if one took a dagger to the stomach to that comment in which the indigo haired man chuckled at. 

"This is the late Count Gloucester's only son; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. When we grew up together, he was kind of a lady's man but even then I knew his heart was in the right place. Even though we butt heads often, Lorenz is kind of my right-hand man in a lot of situations. He was one of two people to recommend we just join a merc group instead of just infiltrating the military academy and playing a bit of espionage," Claude explained, introducing the indigo-haired boy. 

"Ah, so he's a noble! That explains his once persnickety nature!" Byleth laughed. 

She got down on one knee, and took Lorenz's hand, then kissing it as she muttered, "Enchanté." 

The next to introduce herself was the familiar orange-haired girl that greeted first with a statement based on what Claude had said earlier, "Lorenz may have said we should join a merc group, but I helped Claude pick this one especially; I always wanted to help Captain Jeralt the way he helped my village!" 

"Ah! So you must be Leonie Pinelli ! Captain Jeralt told me about you! You've grown up so fast!" Byleth then gasped, remembering that name herself. 

"Thanks! I am guessing you were off doing another mission then?" Leonie, the orange-haired girl asked as the girls hugged it out as if they were distant relatives finally meeting each other in a family reunion. 

"Yes. I was!" Byleth said, "I only got to reunite with him the last night he was at the village! He regretted leaving you there so badly!"

"Well, don't worry about it. Even when he left, I trained hard with everything he taught me!" Leonie giggled. 

She then introduced two of her friends to Byleth, the one with glasses and the beefed up blond one of the group. 

"These two are Ignatz Victor and Raphael Kirsten. They grew up in the merchant village nearby Gloucester but it also happened to be next door to where I lived. We actually managed to bond the most when we were teens, but I figured they got to meet Captain Jeralt and the Ashen Demon themselves!" Leonie said as she ushered the two over. 

The one in glasses, Ignatz with his green-ish marigold hair color was awestruck by the appearance of Byleth, not even uttering a word in his awkward trance. His taller friend, Raphael however had a lot more to say as well. 

"Nice to meet you, Byleth! Ignatz and I were friends since we were very little! We used to joke around a lot, laughing until our bellies got hurt. We used to play games together. He even used to help me when I needed it! Though, I guess with the Empire taking over Fodlan, we kind of had to get serious. Hopefully, as a mercenary though, we can make sure we can protect my little sister back home! She's pretty occupied with work, but any help from us is appreciated as well! Er… Ignatz, I'm sorry buddy; I just realize you couldn't get a word in! Did you need to say something?" 

Raphael nudged Ignatz as delicately as he could to snap him back into reality. Byleth chuckled as Ignatz responded awkwardly. 

"O-oh! P-please forgive me, Byleth. I know you just told Sylvain that comparing you to the goddess was offensive but…" Ignatz said as he was an adorable pink hue. 

"It is, but I know unlike him, you have more innocence to your words," Byleth said in which Sylvain reacted like he was struck with an arrow by an enemy behind him, now on his knees from the fact Byleth let Ignatz get away with those words a lot more easily. 

"I-innocence?!" Ignatz turned away, looking back to his friend almost asking him to see what his views were on this exchange. 

"Ignatz, do you like her or something? I just thought you were just giving her one of your 'aesthetic opinions' like you do with Lorenz," Raphael observed as he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how adorable his friend was being. 

"I-I mean…" Ignatz' pink hue turned into a red, in which Leonie patted him on the back. 

"Didn't think the Ashen Demon was also a maneater! And also didn't think you would fall prey to her! Had I known that, I probably wouldn't have embarrassed you in front of her," Leonie said as she also grew a bit flustered. 

"Please don't let me bother you; we still need to make sure you have a future on this goddess-given Earth. One where perhaps, you can use more innocent words about anyone else in this group," Byleth said as she now felt bad that she flustered one of her new recruits this way. 

As Ignatz was speechless for a different reason now, one where yet another princess fell prey to the wolf's honeyed words, another face began to introduce herself. 

"So hey! I know you might have something nice to say about us next, right?" The pink-haired girl mentioned as she stood in front of the still flustered Ignatz, almost to distract Byleth from him. 

"Hilda Valentine Goneril!" Lorenz hissed, "You can't just milk compliments from Captain Jeralt's daughter!"

"Awww, but Lorenz! She was sweet with you guys! Maybe she likes sweet delicate flowers like me too!" The pink-haired girl said as she turned to Lorenz, admitting what Lorenz was thinking. 

"Oh, Hilda… Sweet Hilda. You know I can't just give you a compliment. But I'll throw you a bone, as your audacity is commendable;" Byleth was caught off guard by Hilda, but she didn't exactly hate the attention she was receiving. 

"Wow. No one knows me for that!" Hilda gasped, feigning shock. 

"Yeah they do," Claude retorted followed by a snorting chuckle. 

"You could insult me in the most brazen and ill-spirited way you could; my only response wouldn't even have a comment, and my interest on why you loathe me at that moment would pique. A girl this outgoing and yet with this lack of energy prior means you store a lot of good secrets, stories, and foibles. I'll have to watch out for you if I want to keep my head," Byleth said as she was more or less complimenting her cunning moreso than her looks. 

"Wow. I thought I was going to be complimented for how sweet and innocent I was like Ignatz; I didn't think I would be complimented for the opposite. I don't know if I should be insulted or impressed," Hilda said as she turned to her cornflower-blue-haired friend who merely looked away. 

"At least she has something good to say about you. I don't know if she'll say anything to a girl like me," the cornflower-blue haired girl murmured. 

Byleth looked at her. She seemed penitent and she looked like she could collapse into tears at any moment. At the same time though, Byleth wasn't going to just pity this girl's own emotionally exhausted state of mind at the moment. She had something she liked about her entirely. 

"Could you sing a little song? Just one?" Byleth asked the cornflower-blue-haired girl. 

Mercedes smiled, "You got an assignment immediately from her! How wonderful!" 

The girl gasped, "M-me?! I-I d-don't think…" 

"Marianne, it'll be fine. We aren't going into battle at the moment. Just one little tune is fine!" Hilda encouraged the girl. 

"It'll clearly be better than Gautier's empty sonnets, which I had to suffer through during my trip back home. A voice like yours could help brighten up my mood," Byleth replied. 

One last wound counted by Sylvain. But then he heard 'Marianne's' voice, a voice like an angel's. 

It was a hymn that one would sing at church, as she could probably be seen praying with this song. As she stopped everyone looked at her. 

"That was beautiful," Bernadetta commented, though she was hiding behind Petra when saying this. 

"Oh… Even when I am unlucky with everything else, I guess I am blessed with the Goddess for this one thing I guess…" Marianne said almost feeling better about herself. 

"Perfect. I want your calls to prayer to wake us up every morning from now on; Your voice is definitely a pie with filling I can eat," Byleth chuckled. 

"T-thank you," Marianne said as she retreated next to Hilda. 

"So do you sweeten us with your words before the training drills? That sounds like you're a real tough cookie to crumble," Claude chuckle. 

The green-haired girl from before finally piped in, "I don't think she'll be as rough on us as she was on Sylvain; Yes she minces her words well, but maybe it's because she is already growing to like us. I take it as a good sign we'll have a perfectly firm training before our first mission!"

"I don't, Flayn. Kind of feels weird that she's sweet talking us," Linhardt said. 

"Oh? You don't agree with that? Well then, guess I have to hide my opinion of you most of all," Byleth said as she observed Linhardt's discomfort.

"O-oh? You had an opinion of me before uttering a single word? H-how peculiar. I would have to wait and see if your opinion changes… f-for research purposes of course! I'll need to see if my own personal opinion of you changes as well during this experiment!" Linhardt said as the gaze Byleth gave him was quite strong. 

"So on top of handsome, you're a curious sort. O-oh my, guess I didn't hide that well, did I?" Byleth said as Linhardt grew a bright red no different than Ignatz did. 

"Like I said: Maneater," Leonie said as she could almost chuckle at the two boys melt at Byleth's presence like late winter snow. 

"Now that we learn how Byleth is with boys, let's hope this means she doesn't have a bias that will effect training! It'll really be a shame if we have to save the boys when we get into battle!" Mercedes said as she was just now quietly observing. 

"I agree. If the men keep getting tweeterpahted er… twitterpated in battle, it'll mean the fall of Fodlan's freedoms," Petra chimed in. 

"Don't worry. I can assure you I'll focus on what is necessary; even strong independent women like yourselves need some rest," Byleth replied. 

"Thank you very much for letting us warn you about what can happen if you get too carried away with the soothe-saying," Petra sighed with a hint of relief. 

"In the meantime, we should start cooking and getting to know Byleth outside of her flirtatious nature with men that don't try to flirt with her first!" Mercedes said with a playful smile.

"Good idea. Flayn and I in the meantime have much to discuss," Claude said, "You can say we may need to tell each other sweet nothings of our own."

A playful wink to Flayn confirmed to Byleth and Jeralt what they were more than likely guessing; Flayn and Claude had a secret relationship they were only just now opening up to the mercenaries about and more than likely were keeping hush-hush about for some time now due to a certain someone not being around. Be it Flayn's father or multiple assassins after their head, they knew there were conditions for this relationship to keep going under Byleth's wing. 

"Oh Claude, you rascal! I didn't think you'd tell them now!" Flayn giggled as Lorenz rolled his eyes to this exchange. 

"Well, your brother Seteth isn't here yet, so I figured we'd tell them before he does. That way, they won't find us suspicious and we can promise we won't stop Byleth or anyone else from having any relationships that need to be kept hush-hush if it means they can keep ours from him," Claude explained. 

"You're such a cute couple! I see no reason you have to hide it from her brother of all people!" Byleth laughed. 

"Trust me, we'd rather he not know because there really is a good reason for it that would also be important to hide from people outside of the mercenary group; in which Flayn was a close relative to the archbishop and that she is a descendant of an important figurehead that once was significant to the church," Claude explained, not being subtle about the dangers of being two political figures romantically entangled with one another. 

"Alright. I'll keep it a secret if it makes you feel better. But hopefully there is no shame in complimenting the both of you in order to keep the secret up in front of our clients, right?" Byleth asked. 

"Ooh! Now that was a smooth way to try and flirt with us. Sure. Why not. We'll have to play along to keep this a secret even further!" Claude said as he seemed to have given up on stopping Byleth from mincing her words with him. 

"Oh, Byleth! You're even more of a rascal than Claude is!" Flayn giggled as she wrapped her arm around Claude's hip, "I'll need to watch out when I'm with you!"

Sylvain sighed. So maybe he came off too strong to Byleth. But the fact Byleth was a lot like he was… but with both genders… meant he now had some competition with her. One that meant his rivalry with her will have to forge whether he liked it or not. But that meant he'll have to join the mercenary group under Captain Jeralt. Better that way, he thought. 

"Alright, since you guys volunteered to cook, then that means it'll be your first mission from me personally," Jeralt chuckled. 

Jeralt liked everyone's enthusiasm as they rushed into the now crowded kitchen trying to find ingredients, cut vegetables, and throw it into the stove almost like an exercise of cooperation. 

Sylvain mainly watched as he stared down the women giggling over the mess they were making in the kitchen rather than just arguing like he often saw the kitchen maids at the Gautier Manor do. 

After the cooking, dining, and then cleaning up of it all, things quieted down as they headed upstairs exhausted from both laughter and various activity. They more than likely took turns in the bath, with Sylvain being last. 

The mercenaries moments later begin telling their own two cents on their new recruits, Sylvain noticing with the exception of himself that the men definitely had lust-filled emotions that would make Byleth blush. 

"I wonder what would happen if we took a chance on teaching the girls a thing or two." The first of the mercenaries chorted. 

"Me personally? It looked like Byleth loved the Gloucester guy for his blue-violet hair, ignoring the glorious glutes he has! And how thin his waist is doesn't help matters at all!" The second said as he was drooling on the floor like a dog staring down the scraps on his master's plate.

"Have you seen Raphael's pecs? He can use them to crush my head! Oh I would love a death from that!" 

The mercenaries exchanged more lustful comments on their new underlings that made Sylvain's stomach upset. Was this place an enchanted place where these new recruits cursed in order for the mercenaries to worship them? Were they secretly a pack of incubi building their nest around these men? Sylvain rather than think of protecting his new comrades thought to himself maybe he should instead watch them struggle with these lust engulfed mad lads first, see if Byleth would fight her own men to protect their innocence or not and then make his move on the women from there.

As the sun set, Sylvain waited in his room for a girl to step inside with tears in her eyes and he waited even when the sun returned to rise. While a fruitless effort, Sylvain wasn't going to give up once he left his room drowsy and deprived of his sleep. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Fox Calls, Foxgloves, and Hound Litters [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard conducts an experiment with herself as the guinea pig for something her father observed amongst the dogs. Hubert and Ferdinand begrudgingly obliged concerned for her wellbeing in this process. 
> 
> Meanwhile Sylvain tries to slander Lorenz only for the mercenaries attracted to him to make their initiative, angering Jeralt in the process. Granted, they should have known by now that he was one of HIS and HIS DAUGHTER's men too.
> 
> Claude and Flayn finally spend one night together before Seteth finally makes it to Jeralt's Camp and they have to pretend to be just friends afterwards. Sylvain is a bad influence on their characters of course, something he is punished for entirely. 
> 
> Lastly, Byleth is slowly getting adjusted to learning she is attracting those of the opposite sex, and she likes what those members are proposing despite supposed to be turned off by Jeralt speaking of her more bloodthirsty side that most people know her for as the Ashen Demon. This angers Sylvain for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand! They're lovers in this story and no one will stop me from writing the idea of Edelgard having both of Hubert and Ferdinand's kids at the same time due to weird dog science! 
> 
> Also, sorry for any OOC on anyone in particular. This was meant to be a Canon Divergence so somethings had to change.

Popular And By Demand

Fox Calls, Foxgloves, and Hound Litters

_-_-_-_

A woman with hair and skin as white as snow and eyes as pale blue as a winter morning's sky sat down to a meeting amongst the people. Her father, a much taller man with light brown hair had been ushering men and women in a chamber of sorts to be executed in the city of Enbarr, where a red-tinted sky surrounded it. 

"Father, what have they done to deserve this sentence?" she asked, not in a critical tone but of a curious one. 

"Heresy," was all he had to say as he gestured the execution to bring down the guillotine's blade. One head sliced clean off. 

"I hate when you're vague, Father," she sighed as the onlookers mostly whispered. 

"Specifically they were speaking ill of you; said you were a traitor of the faith," he said back. 

"How peculiar; So they must from the Church or Seiros? I thought we got rid of every monk," she said as she saw another head chopped off. 

"Religion is systemic; Some people tend to hide it nowadays. Finding new devout faces are like finding cockroaches, Edelgard. Once you see them, you kill them on sight."

The girl nodded to her father's words. She soon turned as she saw a pale figure with black hair holding hands with his companion; one with hair as bright and colorful as an amber. The companion in question blushed as the figure whispered in his ear something scandalous than the culling of persecuted men and women. The girl, Edelgard walked away from her father to have a word with them.

"You two seem to be having a little too much fun back there," Edelgard frowned. 

"Forgive me, your highness, I just made a guess on how comfortable and serene it must be to be sleeping next to you," the dark figure said as he looked away, his pale features glowing a soft baby pink color. 

"Hubert !" The companion shrieked, "You can't be seriously telling her about our conversation! Not in front of her father!" 

"Actually Ferdinand, I've told my father about our relationship. He accepts it under the condition that we experiment on ourselves. Specifically on me," Edelgard murmured keeping a soft tone. 

"Y-you don't mean…" the companion gasped. 

"Yes. As future Empress of Adrestria, I need to have as many offspring as possible. You can probably understand why that is," Edelgard said as she somehow sneaked a couple of cheek pinches on her two compatriots. 

"It'll feel strange seeing how rare it is for a woman to have more than one child at a time," Hubert, the pale-faced companion said as he covered his face. 

"So which one of us has to father the first-born?" Ferdinand, the one with amber hair asked looking away. 

"That's what we're about to find out in our experiment; you two are to perform together and try to impregnate me at the same time," Edelgard said, "My father observed recently that a bitch can have multiple fathers for a litter of pups at once. For this experiment to be a success, we're to see if the twins I will have with share traits from both of you."

Hubert and Ferdinand looked at each other almost feeling flustered that their own future leader compared herself to a female dog. 

"I can't have just one child and then feel satisfied; I've seen siblings of mine die from plagues and battles I've managed to survive. I am willing to do anything to ensure a bright future for Adrestria. You would do the same in my position, right?" Edelgard asked. 

As the last head flew up high and landed in the basket, Edelgard saw the onlookers depart, singing the kingdom's anthem like a concluding hymn at church. 

"You do have a point," Ferdinand said, "but what would the public say when they see twins that look nothing like their mother?"

"All the more reason; If you see my uncle, you would notice he looks nothing like father," Edelgard said as she ushered the men into a large castle that was seated around Enbarr like a pearl inside of an oyster. 

_-_-_-_

"Nngh…" Jeralt groaned as he woke up this morning next to a completely naked Leonie. He was startled at first only to look away murmuring to himself, "Goddess damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't do this to Byleth!"

Leonie woken up to Jeralt slapping himself on the face, shaking his head in shame. 

"Hey, now. I actually asked her if it was okay first! I wouldn't do it if she said 'No'!" Leonie said as she chuckled to herself.

"Well, at least you are honest with her. Imagine if I turned around and saw that Sylvain kid next to me instead. And then he said it was out of some weird revenge he wanted to have against her," Jeralt said as he decided to get dressed. 

"Oh! Him… He does seem like the guy to do something underhanded. Then again, he's a nobleman. House Gautier near Svreng. It's one of the few houses left standing under Empire Rule. You're right not to trust him," Leonie replied as she stretched, almost attempting to seduce Jeralt again this way. 

"Yeah, and Sylvain really seems to want something here. I'd be bothered to suspect that something is going to be impossible to get," Jeralt said as he quietly rejected Leonie's offer. 

"It's clearly the affections of any one of us lovely ladies. I'd say his next target is probably Mercedes; she appears non-threatening and she used to live in Faergus," Leonie said, hiding her own disappointment that she couldn't have another round with him by reluctantly putting on her underwear. 

"Yeah. I hope he likes being treated like he's six again. Mercedes actually seems to enjoy the role of mother hen," Jeralt laughed. 

"Uh-oh. Don't tell her that!" Leonie chuckled. 

Jeralt can feel a kiss down his bare shoulder before Leonie resumed clothing herself. He feigned ignorance as he tried to find his shirt among the pile of clothes on the floor by his side of the bed. He was beginning to regret sneaking Leonie to bed with him. 

_-_-_-_

It was clear how blissfully ignorant the new recruits were of the lustful gazes of their seniors; they seemed so distracted by honeyed words from Byleth and Captain Jeralt's more important lessons on self defense and of managing to get the upper hand on the enemy. They did have their own motives for joining the Ashen Demon and her father after all. Learning these things was paramount.

Ignatz didn't even see the man trying to abduct him when he shoved his elbow into the man in question's solar plexus and then turning around with his eyes closed as he landed a chopping gesture into his shoulder and then kicking him in the balls. When he recognized it was one of his older comrades he began to apologize profusely. 

"Nngh… You know, Ignatz, you can make it up to me the easiest way you can," the man chuckled as he was trying to get up. 

"I-I could?" Ignatz asked. 

Though before the man made his request, Captain Jeralt intervened just getting out of his room after his morning with Leonie.

"Hey! Don't take advantage of him like that! He isn't interested!" Captain Jeralt hissed. 

The man made no comment as he was shocked to see how quick Jeralt was to stop him from asking Ignatz to come into his room. The man grunted when he peeked into Jeralt's room to see Leonie leave quietly, as if to sneak out before anyone else noticed. 

Jeralt turned, noticed why he grunted, and sighed, "Listen. If you want to sleep with ANYONE in Byleth's ranks, ASK HER and then ASK THEM."

"S-sleep with anyone?! O-oh my! I don't think I am ready for that quite yet! Especially not with s-so-someone I just met! S-specifically another man I just met!" Ignatz stammered as he almost collapsed onto the floor in a flustered state. 

The man felt dejected that Ignatz rejected him so matter-of-fact. 

"I-I need to leave!" Ignatz said as he noticed Raphael and rushed to his side like one would rush to a lover or a really close friend. Then the man grunted again, observing how close Ignatz and Raphael were. 

_-_-_

"Oh Byleth! You can't let yourself fall into the trap of that horny bastard named Lorenz Hellman Gloucester! He is saying he is abstaining for after the war, but you need to be careful, sweet delicate Byleth! Once in a full moon, he'll sneak into your room and have his way with you! He'll have your heart battered and bruised as he has taken your maidenhood! Reconsider having coffee with him at once!" Sylvain said, having calculated his every word at a desperate attempt to deter Byleth's attention to a one-on-one seminar with Lorenz. 

Byleth looked at Sylvain dumbfounded by his words as she happened to be approaching Lorenz. She then scoffed, "Excuse me, I am afraid you are mixing me for someone else: Someone that actually cares."

Sylvain was taken aback. 

"I beg your pardon?! Are you not trusting my warnings?" Sylvain asked. 

"Oh, I am sure even if what you are saying is true, I'd still fancy his company over yours, Svrengling. That, and you'll begin to give the men bad ideas," Byleth said as she observed the mercenaries overhearing their conversation and giving Lorenz more lustful leers than the poor man was used to. 

"Maybe that's what I want! After all, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is a cad! An absolute heel! The fact you don't see that means I need to take as many measures as I can to see him suffer!" Sylvain huffed as he crossed his arms. 

"So you admit you're envious? Pitiful," Byleth said as Lorenz then approached the two with furrowed brows and a face red with both rage and embarrassment. 

"I hate having someone throw rash accusations about my character when I'm right in front of them," Lorenz said addressing Sylvain in a clearly livid yet still composed tone. 

Mercenaries left and right began to whisper. 

"Please do forgive the Svrengling; He doesn't know when to give up his pursuit. I figured out why he's so hostile towards you however. Though you might want me to walk you to your room after training as some of my father's men may want to try and tempt you out of your abstinence," Byleth said as she tried to calm Lorenz down. 

Lorenz understood as the gaze from his would-be co-workers were intense and almost alarming to say the least. He hated not defending himself to Sylvain, but if this escalated more than it did, Lorenz could actually have someone sneak into his room and force themselves on him while he was recovering from a black eye and some bruises here and there. He didn't want to risk that. He was a Count's son, and as a noble, he didn't want himself to suffer over petty squabbles. 

"Maybe you should," was what all Lorenz could muster as noticed a couple of the men's eyes followed his posterior as he and Byleth were walking away. He was hating that rumors were already spreading of him, but he knew he had to prove they were wrong even if it meant ignoring Sylvain's vulgar retorts. 

_-_-_-_

Two moons have passed since Sylvain slandered Lorenz and his dignity, and yet the lustful gazes persisted. Byleth was kind to walk him to his room often, often rewarding herself by giving him a bouquet of flowers to use for a vase he only recently found in his room. There weren't always roses as those are far and few between due to only the proudest of nobles domesticating and tending to these plants. There were more common flowers like gerberas and bougainvilleas, often accented with baby's breath and forget-me-nots. 

Claude began to tease, "Usually it's the other way around," only for Lorenz to give him a 'Please don't' look that ushered an awkward pause from Claude as he read the room quietly. 

It was when Lorenz separated from the group to grab a rarity amongst the kitchen - fresh greens with a perfectly ripe tomato cut on top of it - that when he attempted to return to his fellow teammates things went sour. A man grabbed him by the waist, dragged him on his lap and began to caress his stomach, keeping a firm grip on his body as his beer breath danced around his neck. Lorenz was squirming, as this was not something he wanted to deal with right away. 

"You do realize I AM a man, right?" Lorenz hissed as he kicked the table up with plates bouncing like they were in an earthquake. 

"You're Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, right? Oh… The rose cologne you wear is intoxicating! Are you really still insisting on abstaining when even your hands smell of flowers? Surely you can prowl for me this once, you delectable little morsel, you!"

Lorenz felt the man lick his neck and begin to drag his hands over his body, with one hand cupping his breast and the other rubbing his thighs, as if to get a reaction from a place close to those thighs. Lorenz stifled a whimper as he tried to find the right words to tell him to stop. Other men kept egging this mercenary on, with even someone encouraging him to run with him into his bedchambers to undress him completely. Lorenz didn't want to scream and shout. That would draw even more unwanted attention. That would give Sylvain an opportunity to mock him in this state. 

Luckily, Lorenz silent pleas were heard as Jeralt silenced the table, giving him the opportunity to free Lorenz by yanking him off the mercenary, pulling him behind him and then decked said mercenary that was molesting him so callously. Lorenz was finally feeling himself breathe again, gasping for air like someone that finally got themselves out of a chokehold. 

"Have you lost your mind? Quit fucking around and look at yourselves! Believing whatever came out of the Svrengling's mouth… Did you even see him with a woman that WASN'T Byleth?" Jeralt asked as he looked at the man on the floor whose teeth were now on the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir. We really wanted it to be true. We really did," the man said as Lorenz hid behind Jeralt almost appalled by what he was hearing.

"Please, Captain. Let him lay next to him! We promise he'll be gentle with him! He'll be like a small kitten cupped in his arms! We swear!"

"What kind of men did I recruit anyway? You all should be ashamed!" Jeralt said as he began to pull the ear of the handsy mercenary. 

Lorenz was tempted to follow Jeralt but instead he picked up the plate he made himself and hastily retreated with the group, passing by Sylvain glaring pointed daggers at him, possibly hoping he could stab his fork into his femur for everything that happened just now. 

Sylvain feigned ignorance as he gave Lorenz a 'Whahappun' look. As Lorenz sat down in between Bernadetta who repeatedly apologized on a matter of principle, encouraging him to borrow one of her hiding blankets if these actions persisted and Ignatz who had no idea how persistent the mercenaries under Jeralt were. Sylvain observed the group, consoling Lorenz for the mercenary's attempts to court him going south.

Sylvain had no idea Jeralt was right in front of him. When he turned to see him, he flinched, anticipating a punch to his face.

"You… I knew you were the one behind the gossip. You're sleeping outside tonight where the bears and bugs of the forest will hopefully eat you alive," Jeralt snarled as he pointed to a door nearby showing a shabbily made tent. 

Sylvain gulped. His mission to get Byleth to deter her attention away from Lorenz had failed and the consequences were even worse for Sylvain than he anticipated. Though, it was something he should have calculated initially. After all, Jeralt is not only Byleth's father. He was the Alpha of this wolf-pack and Sylvain just happened to be that low on the pecking order. 

"If you live? Chances are it means the goddess wants you to repent for what you did to one of Byleth's men. If you die? Then it means she is even less forgiving. Regardless, you did this. And thanks to you, Lorenz will probably extend his abstinence. Congratulations, asshole," Jeralt huffed as he turned away. 

Sylvain sighed as when he attempted to sit next to Byleth, it was Linhardt that slid next to her as he sipped on his grape juice not even looking at him. 

"Sorry, but this seat is taken," Linhardt said almost like a kid pushing another kid away at a school cafeteria. 

Sylvain looked to the other side of Byleth and saw Petra slide next to her instead. 

"Byleth's popularity is strong, yes?" Petra said feigning surprise. She clearly didn't want Sylvain to speak with Byleth after the events. 

"And try to sit next to them means a boot to your throat," Byleth said, looking at Sylvain like a wolf baring its teeth. Sylvain backed off. 

Leonie sat next to Mercedes. Even a blissfully unaware girl like Mercedes was on guard with Sylvain, even whispering some vague insults about Sylvain into Leonie's ear. 

That was when Sylvain sat in a table by himself next to some mercenaries that pitied him. 

_-_-_

That night, Flayn was sneaking into Claude's bedchamber, stifling giggles as she snuggled right next to him in bed. 

"Hello, little sweet Flayn," Claude chuckled as he saw the girl's green eyes look up into his, "or should I say little sweet Cethlean?"

"Oh Claude! You know tonight is the last night I can do this with you; my 'brother' is coming tomorrow and you know how he is!" Flayn said as she nuzzled his chest. 

"Right. Right. Well, usually a night after my friend was sexually harassed would usually turn me off… but since we're both into it, and it happens to be the night before Daddy comes home," Claude began to speak as Flayn shook her head. 

"Perhaps that filthy pervert really was a mood killer," Flayn frowned as she began to twirl her finger around Claude's right nipple. 

"I'm sorry Flayn. Maybe I can make it up to you? Want to roleplay a hypothetical and see what would have happened if Captain Jeralt didn't save him?" Claude asked, "As long as we're quiet, Lorenz wouldn't know we did this."

Flayn looked at Claude, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes like a wolf's eyes would. 

"That would wound Lorenz greatly regardless. I prefer the idea of picturing Lorenz instead longing for Byleth. A hypothetical where he really was the hound Sylvain described him as. C'mon! You can picture me as Byleth who would have been in this situation blissfully unaware of that hungry side to him!" Flayn said as she laid next to Claude, baring her neck for him to take a bite or two out of. 

"I don't know how to feel role-playing Lorenz in this situation, but if it means you're acting more willing in this roleplay, you win," Claude chuckled before he cupped her left breast and towered over her as soon they began to make fox calls that kept Sylvain of all people awake, having him look around his tent and holding himself in a fetal position patrolling his tent for the sight of any real foxes looking for a bite to eat. 

_-_-_-_

Back at the Empire, Edelgard was hearing fox calls of her own, coming from Ferdinand specifically as he moaned her name over and over again even when he was competing with Hubert inside of her. Hubert meanwhile only grunted quietly, occasionally leaving a bite mark over Edelgard's pale and exhausted body. She gasped each time one of them thrusted though she knew one thing… Ferdinand was faster than Hubert. His moans combined with the gushing sensation she felt inside of her were proof of that. Hubert on the other hand, took his time as he whispered her name when he realized it was almost his time to die. As he let out a gasp, Edelgard knew his time had come..

With the two of them now finished inside of her, she now had to wait. But what to entertain herself with in the meantime? She then looked at Hubert who kept looking at Ferdinand hungrily, and the now exhausted husk of the once proudful son of House Aegir, now a man just wanting to lay down next to his new King and Queen. 

"Hubert. In 24 hours, my own body will no longer welcome you two inside of it. While the possible children in this experiment grow, will you in the meantime entertain yourself with Ferdinand when you are longing for me?" Edelgard asked as she panted, tired from her own little science project. 

"I thought you would never ask, your highness," Hubert laughed, "and it has been nice serving you for all this time."

"You say it like I will die from this," Edelgard said, baffled by his comment. 

"Perhaps, but what you are doing to yourself most women would rather die than endure; a birth of so many children will eventually destroy your body. You forget that these children are going to be like parasites. One child is bearable, but imagine if instead of twins, they're triplets, or quadruplets? You will have a hard time, my Queen," Hubert said showing his concern for her like a doctor showing concern for his patient. 

"That is a sacrifice I am willing to make for Adrestria," Edelgard said as she kissed Hubert. 

Hubert smirked, "What a proud woman to have fallen head over heels for. At least Ferdinand von Aegir is a man more humble than that."

Edelgard gestured to Ferdinand's tired body as if to tell a dog to sink his teeth into a would-be target's legs as if it was fleeing. She then said, "What are you waiting for? You're the only one with energy left."

Ferdinand's eyes widened before realizing it was Hubert about to exhaust him further. Edelgard watched as she closed her legs tightly. 

_-_-_-_

The next morning, Sylvain was covered in bug bites and faintly smelled of dirt. All the while he observed Byleth gently tutoring her men. She towered over Bernadetta who was flustered in her arms at first but slowly she understood why the two were so close. After Byleth's demonstration with Bernadetta's archery skills slowly beginning to improve, it seemed Bernadetta was applauded, though she was flustered nonetheless. Byleth apologized for singling her out. 

With that, Sylvain noticed Jeralt's men slowly gazing out at them, watching for another opportunity to grab someone and try to have their way with them in silence. Though then Sylvain noticed familiar flags… Silver flags that flew to represent the church. Usually those that do this in Empire territory are committing heresy against the Emperor. However, here they knew the mercenaries were their friends and it was their way of showing themselves from the distance. 

"Oh my! Brother is here!" Flayn said as she looked to Claude with a worried glance. 

"Don't worry. Remember. These guys are good at keeping secrets," Claude whispered into her ear. 

And soon stepped the leader of this small army, not the archbishop herself, but instead it was her former assistant, one with a darker deeper green than Flayn's. It was clear who he was related to the minute he locked eyes with her. 

"Flayn. It is good to see you unharmed. If you can show me to Captain Jeralt, I will begin my tour of the facilities," he told her in kurt, severe words that were only softened by his smooth, almost quiet voice. 

"Y-yes, brother!" Flayn squeaked as she approached her brother. 

"You don't need to sound so embarrassed. I can see these men are your closest compatriots," Seteth murmured unaware of why his sister was now a bright pink in front of him. With Claude, compatriot wasn't a word she would use for him so callously, but in front of Seteth, she knew she had to agree to those words to describe him. Claude knew this which is why he feigned innocence in front of her brother. 

"Captain Jeralt would have been reading through letters finding a suitable job for us to take. Possibly one where no one gets hurt of course, but you know well that couldn't be the case with the job I've applied for," Flayn said, gesturing to the cabin that everyone made room in. 

Captain Jeralt just got out of there with Seteth looking towards him with an approving nod. 

"And I forgot to introduce you to one more person!" Flayn said diverting Seteth's gaze at Jeralt to Byleth. 

"Oh, so you must be Jeralt's daughter. I must confess, you look nothing like him," Seteth said, "I guess most of your traits would have been from your mother, so to speak."

Byleth nodded, "It is nice to meet you. I've been in charge of the division Flayn had been assigned to. This arrangement was met because everyone in this division happened to be around the same age group with most of them being only a couple years younger than me."

"I can see that," Seteth observed, "I take it your father was wise to make sure she wasn't the only young girl amongst a group of older gentlemen. I can find that rather disconcerting if he did that. This group on the other hand feels less perturbing and definitely complements Flayn's needs for social interaction."

This gave Byleth a nice laugh, "Be careful, Sir. You wouldn't know what could possibly happen here if Flayn were a boy. You should have seen these boys when they first met! Half of them were flustered, poor things!" 

"Ah. I take it with less boys around, the bath situations have been awkward and uncomfortable for them," Seteth observed noticing the gender ratio vividly, with Byleth being a woman herself. 

"It wasn't bathrooms they were once hot and bothered about," Jeralt chimed in as he was approaching Seteth in the process, "Byleth has a bit of a reputation of attracting male attention."

"Oh? Well I guess it's a relief Byleth has drawn attention away from Flayn. Who knows what would happen if one of them snook away to have his way with her while I was away!" Seteth said as he laughed it off, though Flayn and Claude exchanged glances knowing full well their jig could be up at any moment. 

"See, the funny part is, usually that attention has been a bit negative. It's only now I've seen her smooth talk these boys to behave. Most of the time, she chases the men down and slits their necks for a death bounty, or binds them with a lasso of sorts to stop them from robbing merchants. It's kind of a relief to see this flirty side to her. Otherwise, she probably would've been harder on them than the girls," Jeralt said as he then pulled Seteth away, "Trust me. Flayn is safe with her around."

Seteth and Jeralt discussed further with Flayn and Claude sighing with relief and Lorenz, Ignatz, and Linhardt looking at Byleth in a new and interesting light. Petra then turned to Bernadetta and asked, "So she is a hunter of men? Then we shall become men hunters as well with our training! This is a good sign!"

Bernadetta imagined herself being struck down by lighting and punished by a God, already fainting while standing up. Oddly something Petra didn't think would happen. 

"Oh? Bernadetta?" Petra blinked a bit confused by that reaction. 

Sylvain grinned. He kind of was curious of telling the men of her exploits that he witnessed in Svreng will make them run in terror at the sight of her father than run to her with a fraternal affection for her. However, he noticed it was actually the opposite reaction to what he was expecting. 

"Errr… Captain? Can we… Perhaps… Conduct an experiment based on what Jeralt has told him about you?" Linhardt was the first to pitch in.

"Do not get any interesting ideas. I am still making the war we are building up to a priority over courtship!" Lorenz said hiding his clearly pink face implying he might be lying. 

"Consider it a practice of sorts. You try to get information from us and in turn, we try to hide that information. You can utilize different ways for making us speak a-" Ignatz felt his face turn all red. 

"Look at how cute you are. It's a little too early to play that scenario right now. But don't worry. I'll schedule this roleplay for you three when I deem it appropriate," Byleth said as she ruffled Ignatz's hair much like Jeralt would ruffle hers. 

Sylvain gasped. Their intentions were masochistic and almost damning to say the least. And Lorenz would jeopardize his abstinence if Byleth was on top? Sylvain thought about it. Maybe the reason Byleth was actually avoiding him was because he was dominant, overtly proud, and unyielding. There would be no way he would let Byleth take the lead, would she?

_-_-_

Byleth was approached by Sylvain hours after training. 

"So you're a domme? I never took you to step all over your men like that," Sylvain said in a sultry whisper. 

Byleth ignored him, as she was opening a planner of sorts. 

"Hey! I wasn't saying that as an insult! On behalf of your most loyal men, you can step on me any day of the week!" Sylvain shrieked as he saw Byleth was ignoring him. 

"Your singing will still be unbearable, your cat calls are still going to be warnings to children about approaching strangers, and you will still insult the goddess for using her name in vain," Byleth said as she began writing the names of her men down on a part of the planner that read '20th Day of the Horsebow Moon, Byleth's Birthday'. It read 'Birthday Wishes from Lorenz, Ignatz, and Linhardt who all want special training!'. Sylvain looked at her disgusted as she wrote this down with a cutesy handwriting style, like a schoolgirl writing in her diary about a boy she fell head over heels for when most of her planner read and matched the rest of Byleth's stoic personality when around him. He hated it because she even drew a tiny wolf pup's face right by the writing. 

"I will bring everything in my power to tell you that by choosing them over me, you are making a GRAVE mistake!" Sylvain yelled angrily. 

"It is only the Garland Moon, Svrengling. Besides, you have a tombstone to tip over," Byleth said, referring to his erection from his strongest emotions taking over. 

Sylvain frowned, "You know sooner or later, you'll be running to me!" 

Sylvain ran off heated and aroused. He resorted to fantasizing about what Byleth would do to those men on her birthday. 

"I guess until then, I have to resort to teasing them, only to fuel his rage more," Byleth thought to herself, "but how to do it without breaching Lorenz's abstinence of courtship, I wonder?"

_-_-_ 

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Still accepting requests for what happens to everyone in this story. Sorry it got dark in the middle of this chapter. Something tells me I am making a good choice on thinking over what should entail in this story. Feedback on what should happen next should be fun to take.


	3. The Almyran Getaway pt. 1 [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard gets to finally see if her experiment is going according to plan or not. The positive results lead to her taking Hubert and Ferdinand to the opera, the latter needing more convincing to listen to his least favorite singer than just "You're both the father!"
> 
> Meanwhile Byleth helps Ignatz during a thunderstorm and Linhardt during a drug-induced coma. Seems like things are going her way as her birthday draws near! Sylvain however got to see her in her birthday suit when he least expected it. This is all while planning to kill the traitorous Acheron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand bits were suggested by a user named 'decarabian'. I am hoping they enjoy these bits greatly. 
> 
> Everything else transpired after a stormy day at work.

Popular And By Demand

_-_-_-_

The Almyran Getaway pt. 1

_-_-_-_

To think that the group would be taken to Almyra for a secret assassination attempt on a Fodlan noble. Acheron's bounty wasn't much in gold but he was causing distress to the people. 

"So why Almyra?" Lorenz asked Claude impatiently. 

"Because Acheron knows Almyra has free lands and he'd rather steal from them than pay taxes to the Empire," Claude replied. 

"How pathetic," Lorenz scoffed as carved a kitchen knife through Acheron's Wanted Poster, written in Almyran text. He started at the top of Acheron's receding blond hairline as it then sliced through his face, splitting his twirled mustache in half until it slit his Adam's apple. 

"Umm… Lorenz? Wasn't that a bit excessive," Linhardt asked with some concern. 

"Things might be fine for you as your father works for the Empire's dogs… but you know who sent the Empire to kill my Father? This coward did. He laughed as he saw my father squirm in the gallows. If I'm sent to kill Acheron, it'll be a piece of cake," Lorenz replied trying to retain his composure. 

"I see. I keep forgetting I was allying with former nobles from the Alliance. Very well then. See to it you avenge your father out of my line of vision at least. I feel a bit uneasy our first mission is an assassination," Linhardt said as he got tight-lipped. 

"Actually, Lorenz I might make the whole face carving a lot easier on you. I started work on making some deadly poisons," Claude the smiled opening a case of vials in which he took out a clear one, "He will suffer a slow, grueling death and he won't die with dignity."

Lorenz looked at Claude with some confusion, then smelled the chemicals within the vials. He coughed. It was clear the poisons were potent. 

"So what is it exactly?" Linhardt asked with some piqued curiosity. 

"Oh, you're only supposed to put a drop of this into the meal in question unless you want the meal to taste like dish soap. But it starts off as an aphrodisiac, only for the victim to literally die thirty minutes after he realized he's got a surprise in his pants he wants to give to his wife. Once had to slip this bad boy into a corrupt general's soup, and it has been ages since!" Claude explained. 

"To think you know how to make and perform with these," Linhardt shuddered. 

"Well, Almyra was a dangerous place. Probably still is if you don't keep yourselves on your toes," Claude said shaking a vial of a less deadly poison, one with a pink tint, in his hands right next to a distraught Linhardt. 

"And what is that one in your hands right now?" Linhardt asked. 

"It's a less deadly stomach poison. I used this one for a prank. Guy over time got acid reflux, poor guy. But he did try to kill my Father so I am glad things turned out good for me in the end," Claude said as he tried to keep a sarcastic tone to himself. 

"That does explain a few things. But… We really need to plan things out. I don't think any of the girls want to be near Acheron," Ignatz said as he felt his spine shudder, "He clearly has an interest in them, but he is bad company around them."

"We'll need to persuade Byleth to send me in as the honeypot," Lorenz said as he then veiled his face with a piece of the torn wanted poster. 

"What? No! Remember the Cafeteria Creep?!" Raphael stepped in, "Aren't you slightly traumatized from him at least? Even a dumbass like me knows Acheron is BAD NEWS when it comes to women!"

"Yes, but I've survived. I wouldn't want to put dear Bernadetta von Varley in that position, nor do I want to see sweet darling Marianne. I doubt women as proud as Leonie or Petra can make it out alive from him either! It has to be me. I won't get distracted," Lorenz explained as he attempted to assuage Raphael's fears. 

"Listen, Lorenz, I'd really prefer if you didn't do this either. We should probably make it a group effort. Splitting up would only sully matters and what is the real cost? If you fail, wouldn't that give your family name a bad reputation?" Ignatz pondered that thought as he was worried for Lorenz. 

Lorenz bit his lip, "I fear Byleth would say the same thing. Ooh… I hate when you guys are right."

"Well, now that we have that settled, let's propose this to Byleth and see if she agrees with Lorenz or not. If she does, Lorenz and Acheron have a private one-on-one date night where tonight's drinks are going to be extra hard. If not? Then I might have a pitch for a better means to give Acheron a taste of Heaven or Hell," Claude said as he took the clear poison, looking through it before putting it back into his case. 

_-_-_-_

Edelgard walked out of the clinic with a satisfied grin on her face. She looked down at her stomach, already singing a soft lullaby before she was approached by Hubert. 

"Ah. Good timing. I have news," Edelgard then said looking up at her dearest advisor. 

"So you're a mother," Hubert said as he felt a breath ease out of him like a sigh of relief. 

"Even better. I had them do a thorough genetic test on me. Both of your genes and possible crests have been found in my womb. Mine was found in the womb as well," Edelgard said as she wrapped her arms around Hubert. 

"I know exactly what this means," Hubert was trying to control his excitement. 

"The experiment is a success. With this knowledge, if Father is to die tomorrow, I will become the new Emperor of Adrestria and soon… all of Fodlan once we get rid of the Church of Seiros once and for all!"

Hubert held up Edelgard and twirled her around in his arms. If this were a normal couple, this would be cute. 

"Oh, What fantastic news, princess!" Hubert laughed, definitely like a villain would when he knows he is winning only to set Edelgard down and then whisper in her ear in secret, "From what you have told me, this means we have triplets. You must be careful my Queen; I still fear for your life more than ever because of this."

"We must celebrate," Edelgard said as she looked over to the maids and manservants that observed this interaction, clearly ignoring Hubert's concerned warnings, "We shall take Ferdinand von Aegir to the opera house tonight of this wonderful news!"

"There is something you didn't get to tell us," Hubert whispered in her ear once more, "What would have happened if it was a failure and you only had one child in that womb you carry?"

Edelgard then pinned Hubert up against a wall once she and Hubert were alone. As she clung hard on his arms, like an eagles talons piercing the flesh of its prey, she looked at him with a matter-of-fact look, "Hubert. I don't like thinking hypotheticals, but my Father does. If I were to only produce one child with you two, then Ferdinand's head would be held on a stake for everyone to see. Please, can you understand that Adrestria needs you two more than ever because of this?"

"Oh, my moonlit bride," Hubert only muttered.

Hubert translated Edelgard's words well; By Adrestia, she meant herself and when she said Adrestria needs them more than ever, if was her pleading with her life to her Father to let them live. Hubert's eyes darkened as he knew full well what Edelgard was trying to tell her that night; Their love was welcomed with a condition that her Father needed her to accept so that he doesn't behead them both. She chose to sacrifice her life in order to save theirs. This exchange was so life-changing for Hubert he couldn't help but kiss his lady. 

Hot, wet, passionate kisses were exchanged between the two of them, as Edelgard squeezed Hubert's ass and Hubert had to carry her again. If it wasn't made clear that Edelgard von Hresvelg and Hubert von Vestra were an item to the servants, it was made clear to the one maid that walked in on them marking each other with their lips and teeth. 

Her screeching didn't stop Edelgard and Hubert. They just kept hugging and kissing until they realized someone was missing in the picture. Looking around, only to see the maid shriek again like she found a rat in the cellar and flee the scene did they look back at each other with one name in mind. 

"...Let me find Ferdinand and invite him to tonight's show. But make it just the three of us; Up on the balcony. No one else will have to see or hear us," Hubert chuckled his sinister laugh. 

"Good idea. Tonight's show I heard was going to be a flop," Edelgard said as she looked down at Hubert's trousers, "much unlike your own performance with Ferdinand I take it."

_-_-_-_ 

A storm was brewing over the mercenary camp being set up in Almyra. Byleth was reading another twisted tale from her Father's library, one where a Francis of Filth was fighting a dark monster named Chin Chin to save one of his trusted allies. It was then that she saw Ignatz bolt into her room. Her eyes widened, unprepared to see him, and alarmed to see him here in her room. 

Ignatz was red with tears, voice trembling and the way he held his throat and ears was something that Byleth never quite pictured seeing Ignatz do. 

"Ignatz? Is something the ma--"

Thunder's crack interrupted them both as Ignatz screamed, as lightning greeted behind her. 

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ignatz cried, almost louder than the thunder. 

"Raphael?" Byleth asked as she got up. 

"Please," Ignatz sobbed, "I need to find him! He's all alone! He could be hurt! I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

Byleth looked over his shoulder seeing if Raphael was hiding anywhere before then wrapping her arms around Ignatz. 

"Come now… We'll find him together. Just close your eyes, and let me be your eyes for right now," Byleth said in a hushed voice. 

Ignatz did as she said, his tears not yet subsiding yet. Byleth navigated herself with Ignatz around the rest of the camp, covering his ears as he still kept them closed. She was beginning to grow alarmed herself that Raphael wasn't to be found. Soon she heard Marianne's voice. 

"O-oh! Raphael was looking for him!" Marianne said as soon Byleth sighed with relief.

Raphael stormed by Marianne, the torrential rain becoming much worse for the both of them. Raphael saw Byleth hovering over the still heavy-throated Ignatz. 

"Ignatz… Oh I shouldn't have let you leave my sight! I forgot how you get during storms!" Raphael said as he then hugged Ignatz, "please forgive me, buddy!"

As Byleth let go of Ignatz and Ignatz opened his eyes to see Raphael, he finally felt himself sigh with relief. 

Byleth looked over the storm right ahead as lightning turned the black sky white for only a couple of seconds. 

"We need to hurry back!" Marianne yelled, "The next village is only a day away on foot!" 

Byleth nodded as she then retreated back to her tent while she observed Ignatz and Raphael retreating with Marianne. 

Ignatz looked over Raphael's shoulder as if to make sure Byleth made it out safe. 

_-_-_-_

After the storm, as the sun was setting and the clouds parted ways at camp, Byleth stepped outside to inhale the after-rain smell. She felt such a strong sense of joy knowing even dry deserts such as the ones in Almyra have rain every now and again. She knew this elation wasn't shared with the rest of her troops, but as she found a shallow river, she began to undress, placing her clothes by a conveniently placed rock. 

She noticed how she can frolick in it, the water hitting her hips as she can understand how truly beautiful a once dry landscape can be with just an extra dash of water every now and again. 

Sadly, her joy was short-lived when a familiar voice called out to her. 

"Byleth! Are you bathing by yourself? You naughty girl!"

Byleth turned and saw Sylvain, only to groan in disappointment. 

"Aw, c'mon? You aren't even going to scream?" Sylvain asked, "I mean, I guess it can't be helped; your body really is a gift from the Goddess! If only it matched well with your personality!"

Byleth picked up her sword as she aimed it towards Sylvain's neck. 

"You have until I count to ten to run with your tail between your legs, Svrengling!" Byleth snarled. 

Sylvain looked at her and sighed,"Why can't you just let me into your life you did your students?"

_-_-_

That night, Edelgard began to chuckle as Ferdinand looked at her with such a hot and bothered expression on himself. He actually held some objections about where the occasion was to be celebrated. 

"A child of Ferdinand von Aegir needs to be taken to see my parents! I don't want it to be listening to Dorothea of all people!" Ferdinand hissed. 

"Ah, but Ferdinand, it isn't just your child that is to be welcomed into this world as a potential grandchild of the Emperor of Adrestria. You can't deny the other children the chance to hear music before they are to enter this world," Hubert said. 

"And remember, Ferdinand; I am to be your Queen. What I say goes," Edelgard hissed. 

Ferdinand looked down, but Hubert couldn't tell if he was beginning to regret this relationship or if he was secretly enjoying having these squabbles like some sort of twisted wordplay. 

"Y-Yes, your highness," Ferdinand mumbled, feeling the bitterness of defeat hit his lips like a tart drip of lemon juice. 

"I say, Edelgard, I say Ferdinand von Aegir has been ill-behaved for someone that has been chosen to father a potential heir of Fodlan's throne," Hubert began to cackle as he lifted Ferdinand's chin up. 

"H-Hubert, are you really doing this right now?" Ferdinand said as his face grew redder and redder. 

"I believe you see to it that Ferdinand is punished properly. How about you distract him from tonight's performance with something he deems more worthy of his attention?" Edelgard smirked as she spanked Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand can feel himself gasp from such a slap on his derrière. 

"What a wonderful idea," Hubert said as he then grabbed Ferdinand by the slapped cheek in question as Ferdinand was trying to find the words to say in this exchange, "I hope you aren't offended I am competing with Dorothea."

"Remember my exchange earlier?" Edelgard explained, "Dorothea alone can't make a wonderful performance. It's the other actors she has to work with bringing her down. You can tease him whenever she isn't on the stage."

"Very well then," Hubert chuckled as he then turned his attention to Ferdinand who looked at him with defiant eyes. 

"How dare you make me sit through her of all people!" Ferdinand hissed. 

"If you are a good boy and behave during the show, I promise it'll be worth your while," Hubert said as he wrapped another arm over his waist. 

Ferdinand looked back at Edelgard who was buying her tickets. 

"Promise me tomorrow you at least give my mother the news," Ferdinand said as he wrapped his arms around Hubert's arm. 

"Why of course," Hubert laughed, "We are family, right?"

As they sat on the balcony, The three of them got to see everything on stage. It was a good view for them, but Ferdinand was preferring the view of Hubert, his legs spreading wide as if to usher him in between them despite the space being tight. Ferdinand looked over praying it wasn't a certain girl coming up on stage right now. 

As a girl with dark brown locks stepped on the stage beginning the opening act's song, Hubert looked over to Ferdinand who was groaning at the sight of her. 

"I don't know if he hates her that much or if he's actually that hungry for me right now. How can a man loathe a woman so much!" Hubert whispered to Edelgard with a hushed cackle. 

"Maybe I should have punished him another way," Edelgard said. 

"No need. I love how much he is squirming. He looks back at me asking for relief. Begging me to beg for him immediately. Longing for my arms as this opening ballad keeps performing. Oh, I am tempted to see how feral he gets as his lust and hate try to trample his patience to a breaking point," Hubert said as he kept watching Ferdinand slowly begin to undress himself, begging the show to go on with a different face. 

And thus, as a new character entered the stage, Ferdinand was on all fours as he unzipped Hubert's pants. He was searching a means to get access to his penis as he wiggled his butt up in the air for Edelgard and Hubert to see. Edelgard stifled her chuckle as Ferdinand looked at Hubert with longing eyes that asked 'Can I please?'

As Hubert nodded, Edelgard felt a sigh of relief escape her mouth as the mediocre male singer's voice was being muffled by Ferdinand's slurps and moans. Hubert petted his head, as if he were a dog laying his head over his master's lap begging for the table scraps. Then, just as the song hit its last chorus, Hubert shoved Ferdinand's head into his loins further having Ferdinand almost choke from Hubert's penis rubbing up against his esophagus as he came for the first time tonight. As Hubert let go of Ferdinand, Ferdinand gasped for breath as he coughed up Hubert's sperm into his hand. 

"You sly, conniving bastard!" Ferdinand hissed as he stared Hubert down and regained his breathing, "you timed that bit poorly!"

"Now this next bit I feel might tickle your fancy more than Edelgard's," Hubert smirked as he leaned Ferdinand back onto his seat, as he asked him to spread his legs. 

Ferdinand licked his lips as he saw Hubert take out a vial with a white substance of sorts. As Hubert poured the vial on top of Ferdinand's penis, he could feel the cold liquid touch it in such a way that Ferdinand had to muffle his voice for. He squirmed in his seat as he heard a duet between the brunette and the mediocre singer who somehow managed to sound like a caricature of sorts. 

Hubert slowly rubbed Ferdinand's now dripping wet erection with bare hands for once as Ferdinand saw him holding the leather gloves once meant for them in his mouth. He then let his hands go lower, squeezing his testicles as if to tempt fate. Ferdinand gave Hubert an inpatient glance as Hubert nodded as if to give him a yes or no question of sorts. The unasked question came with an unanswered answer as Hubert then found Ferdinand's anus and began to fit one finger inside of it, making Ferdinand arch his body to welcome it deeper into his body. Ferdinand can feel a moan escape out of it as his erection bobbed. 

Edelgard was watching the whole time eagerly seeing where this performance was going next. As more bobbing and shaking from Ferdinand to the music was growing at a crescendo, a loud foghorn voice of the male performer's voice ushered Ferdinand to come immediately over the balcony's walls. Edelgard looked down to see if anyone was beneath them to the avail of no one. 

Edelgard looked at the opera's playbook to see how many songs were going to be in it before looking at Ferdinand who moaned Hubert's name, begging him for more. 

"Now, now, Ferdinand. Dorothea has another solo to perform. Listen to her sweet melodies and I will promise you anything you desire," Hubert told Ferdinand, almost like he was teaching him how to be patient. 

And boy what a long lesson of patience Ferdinand was going to have as this was only the beginning for all three of them. 

_-_-_-_

"Byleth? I want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday," Ignatz said as he approached Byleth during training. 

"Oh?" Byleth asked. 

"Even though I was afraid… you held me close and it made me feel calm. Your body was soft and warm. I really want to repay you somehow, that is… if it is okay," Ignatz said as he fiddled with his fingers. 

"Something tells me an angel like yourself wants something from me instead," Byleth chuckled, "and this something isn't anything Raphael can't provide for you, correct?"

"W-wh-what?! I mean… you aren't wrong per se," Ignatz chuckled as he was blushing immensely. 

"Go on then. What is it that you need of me? How much you hold back is going to show me your true nature as something else disguising themselves as the sweet boyish Ignatz I once thought you were," Byleth said as she began to tease Ignatz further. 

"A-alright then! P-please let me use you as a model for my next painting!" Ignatz squeaked. 

Byleth blinked. She didn't know if anything else was involved in what Ignatz wanted. But she kind of felt relief it wasn't anything lewd like what Sylvain once begged her for on her way out of Svreng. She chuckled. 

"Very well then. I will be your muse for the moment," Byleth said, "this is how I'll repay you for finding Raphael."

Ignatz grinned, "Y-you said 'Yes'? When I first thought about it, I thought you were going to scoff and reject me but… you said 'yes'! I am at a loss of words!"

Byleth smirked as she whispered, "And let me know in turn if you want training during the Horsebow Moon."

"O-oh! Yes of course," Ignatz said as he remembered what she meant as she tugged at his heartstring one last time for the day. 

Ignatz darted off as he passed Sylvain. Sylvain looked at Byleth, greeting her with a lute of sorts. Byleth's mood turned from being giddy with excitement for Ignatz wanting to use her as a model to being unimpressed with Sylvain. 

"I see artistic men are up to speed for you. Come now. Listen to my song, now with something to help improve my music!" Sylvain said as he then began to sing. 

Byleth was still sitting there unimpressed. 

"Byleth the Ashen Demon 

Killer of men! 

Byleth the Ashen Demon

Within her own den! 

She seduces the merchant's son

Who was selling his ware! 

She seduces the noblemen

Who were setting off on a dare!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Svrengling; you are making me out to be a harlot," Byleth said as she rolled her eyes. 

"The songs a work in progress! I just didn't add the part where you maimed the merchant's son with a beartrap and slit the throats of said noblemen! It's a cautionary tale to 'Beware the daughter of Jeralt!" Sylvain said as he got defensive. 

"Now why would I be offing innocent men like that?" Byleth crossed her arms. 

"Because you're the killer of men?" Sylvain replied. 

Ignatz returned with art supplies in his hands. 

"Alright, then! We'll just need to find a spot at camp for me to draw an initial sketch for you and get the composition just right!" Ignatz told Byleth ignoring Sylvain out of a need to focus on his artistic vision. 

"Very well then. Take me to where you need me," Byleth said as she was beginning to do the same. 

Ignatz took Byleth by the hand, Sylvain trying to get a word in this interaction only for him to be left out in their interaction. They were acting like playful teenagers still innocent and carefree, forgetting of why they were dancing in the desert to begin with. Sylvain was left alone with his lute he forgot to tune properly. 

_-_-_

Edelgard's morning consisted of her gently letting her fingers brush through Ferdinand's long amber hair. He was still moaning from last night's activity, full of fucking and being fucked by Hubert. Edelgard longed to join in that occasion but of course she didn't want to damage herself or her future offspring. 

"Oh Ferdinand, the children want to tell you 'good morning'," Edelgard felt herself tell Ferdinand as Ferdinand grunted in his bed being greeted by her not-quite-large-enough stomach. 

He chirped playfully back, "Good morning Ferdinand von Aegir II. Good morning Hubert's twins. I love you all very much!"

Edelgard shook her head giggling. Ferdinand didn't look like a jokester to her so she was caught off guard by the casual naming of children that haven't even been born yet. She caressed his neck upward. 

"Ferdinand von Aegir II? What makes you think your offspring would be a boy?" Edelgard asked as she tried not to crack into louder laughter. 

"Well, all first-born children of the Aegir family name were boys! I was born first, and my father before me was a first-born as well! It would be wise to presume my child will be a boy as well as he is the first Aegir to be born under me," Ferdinand replied, kissing the stomach gently. 

Edelgard really wanted to laugh so hard at Ferdinand's strange logic. Then again, the logic that Edelgard had when she was first attempting to conceive with him and Hubert probably sounded alien to them both so she was able to hold back laughter as she contemplated everything. 

"Do you have a backup plan for if your child is a girl?" Edelgard asked patiently. 

"She would then be named after her grandmother, Avreya. Avreya von Hresvelg. Now that has a good ring to it," Ferdinand said as Edelgard kissed his forehead as he looked up at her. 

"That is quite a cute name for a future princess. You're making me hope for a girl now," Edelgard said as soon Ferdinand was crawling up to her and greeting her with a kiss followed by a cheeky grin. 

"Don't go praying to the goddess that mine is a girl just because you heard from me that name!" Ferdinand said playfully. 

"Why must you tempt me in this state," Edelgard sighed as she began to make out with Ferdinand in a similar way that she did with Hubert yesterday. 

_-_-_-_

Linhardt was taking a nap over his studies. He was usually studying Crests, a topic he had a fascination with since he was very small. However, his new studies were based on a depressant meant to help him fall asleep and to perhaps make his sleep distraction free. This wasn't helped when he found said depressant in one of Claude's many vials. The concoction was a green color and it smelled like freshly cut grass. To think Linhardt would loot such a thing out of Claude's case of poisons. 

Though, someone was going to take advantage of it and that someone was hovering over him as he was trying to figure out how to carry him. 

"What a naughty boy rummaging through his comrades' stuff. Oh what fun it will be to punish him. The best part? He won't even know what hit him!" the figure said as he then figured a means to bridal carry him out of the general study. 

Each moan, toss and turn in the man's arms made the figure stop. And as the man clung to Linhardt to make him stop tossing and turning in his arms, Byleth this time was the one to stop him. She overheard Linhardt's wincing from pain. 

"What is going on with him? Did you poison him?!" Byleth hissed already getting the wrong idea as Linhardt's breath still had that grassy scent. 

"W-what? No! He did this to himself!" The man squeaked. 

Byleth silently nudged him to give her Linhardt's comatose state. He begrudgingly did so to save himself from her angry gaze. 

Byleth honestly couldn't believe her own father's men sometimes. Though to think that someone would try to get Linhardt to take a nap so they can have his way with him. That would have been considered a low blow. 

She then noticed the vial in his hand It was still full, barely touched. She chuckled. Maybe that figure was telling the truth but she knew why he was doing this… The poor man needed some sleep. 

As she tucked him into his makeshift bed in his tent, Linhardt murmured her name. 

"Byleth… Save me…" Linhardt moaned. 

Byleth was taken aback by this. To think Linhardt was dreaming of her of all people. She then quietly smiled as she pulled the vial out of Linhardt's clenched fist as she kissed his forehead. 

It did take a bit of time for Byleth to find Petra and Bernadetta to guard him. She only had to wait for them to come to her instead, as to not lose sight of Linhardt. 

As she found them both, she finally figured a means to bring the potion back to Claude.

She managed to return to see Linhardt was still asleep. Maybe she should ask how long Linhardt's nap was going to be. 

A couple hours later, Byleth didn't have to answer that question as Linhardt seemed to be searching for someone. When his eyes met Byleth's, he began to approach her. Byleth anticipated a scolding of sorts but instead was greeted by something else entirely. 

"So Byleth. I saw that you oversaw me testing one of Claude's vials. I hope we can keep this a secret that I was finding a good 'nap-time' vial from him. You know, for medicinal purposes of course," Linhardt chuckled. 

"Your secret is safe with me, Linhardt. In return, will you begin your interrogation training during the Horsebow Moon? You know… the interrogation training Ignatz proposed earlier?" Byleth asked. 

"O-oh! I see you need me to be a guinea pig for your own studies! V-very well then. But please remember, I do prioritize my needs very clearly! I will go to it when I find time in my schedule!" Linhardt stammered. He clearly didn't want to admit he was excited to have been invited to train for that under her. 

She smirked. This whole interaction was being ignored by Sylvain because Linhardt doesn't sound interested in her from the way he is speaking. His eye contact, and his body language though read that Linhardt's curiosity was piqued. 

_-_-_-_

"So why did we accept the quest to go to Almyra? It is the opposite direction of Enbarr!" Seteth asked impatiently to Jeralt. 

"People need us there more. Besides, we have good cover here as opposed to Fodlan where Imperial Spies would be everywhere if we aren't careful. Here, being a man of Fodlan is alien. We'd do as we please as long as it doesn't anger the Almyrans," Jeralt explained as he showed him the letter. 

"And what of Acheron? He's a noble for the Empire!" Seteth hissed. 

"Making it better if we do this quest; They'd expect an Almyran to kill Acheron. And because he failed to pay his taxes, the Empire would find it kharmic rather than alarming. They won't go to war for us killing Acheron. They would kill us for stepping in with silver flags flying," Jeralt said. 

Seteth groaned. 

Jeralt leaned closer to him whispering, "Now St. Cichol, tell me why you hate sand for being rough and gritty and getting everywhere like the pampered steward of the church you're trying to be."

Seteth bit his lip. 

"Maybe another time when we're back in Fodlan," Seteth hissed, sounding more like an agitated snake than an actual human in this exchange. 

"Fine by me. I'd take it as a worthy punishment from taking you away from any good lakes," Jeralt chuckled. 

Seteth walked away with Leonie replacing him in Jeralt's line of view, followed by Stan the Exposition Mercenary. 

"Sir! I believe your daughter needs help preparing for her birthday coming up!" Stan yelled as Leonie looked at him like an unwanted guest. 

"Goddess damn it, Stan," Jeralt rolled his eyes. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Once again I take suggestions for what transpire next in the story!


	4. The Almyran Getaway pt. 2 [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard finds a means to join in Hubert and Ferdinand's entertaining of themselves when she finds herself discovering something that can actually contribute to Hubert and Ferdinand's desires. [It's breast milk.]
> 
> Meanwhile, the group reaches Acheron and Sylvain begins to lament a lot of things. It's especially things involving Lorenz, who is quite excited to see Acheron face-to-face in so long for more sinister reasons than what Sylvain wanted to remember. 
> 
> Finally, the mercenaries are being observed by someone in the Adrestian Empire's Military Academy, and whether they are good or evil is up for debate. There is one thing that isn't though; these observers are madly in love with each other and no one will stop them from getting what they want from them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for this cake?
> 
> Actually, forget I said anything. I am finally adding characters no one asked for.

Popular And By Demand

-_-_-_-_-

The Almyran Getaway pt. 2

_-_-_-_-_

Edelgard was quick to notice when something was off. She was feeling herself growing more and more flustered as Ferdinand rode Hubert like a majestic stead in front of her, begging her to give him the command [whatever that may be] as Hubert grunted quietly, clinging onto Ferdinand’s thighs as if to keep him steady. Edelgard knew what Ferdinand really wanted. He longed to hold them for so long but she didn’t think there would be anything fanciful about an expecting mother’s overly sensitive breasts. She figured she should at least tease him with them as she began to grope them herself. 

There was just one awkward problem though… She heard a squirting sensation from them. She paused. Her nightgown was ruined by something she didn’t even think about. A baffled expression of course was followed by a devious grin as neither of her men knew what was going on through her side of things, either focused on each other or Ferdinand was fantasizing what Hubert was doing to him to be what he wanted to do to Edelgard for so long.

There were two of them and coincidentally there were two breasts producing a white substance that Edelgard was familiar with. She licked her lips before she said an interesting line.

“Are any of you two thirsty?”

Ferdinand and Hubert paused what they were doing, looking at Edelgard who then bared her breasts for them. Slightly baffled at first, they knew right away that Edelgard was greeting them with an enticing temptation, something they haven’t done in ages but now with a less-than-innocent twist.

“My moonlit bride… Don’t tell me you’re already producing before they...” Hubert gasped as he tried to sit up with Ferdinand still on top of him. 

Edelgard interrupted them, “You’re fathers, correct? Want to test them to your satisfaction for them?” 

She was with children, that much is true. Her men can’t touch her womb lest they hurt them. However, she still longed for some contact herself. She figured other body parts were going to be fair game now that she knew a new role for herself specifically.

“Oh, you naughty child. Why would we deny ourselves the chance,” Hubert chuckled as he and Ferdinand crawled to her in their large bed. 

“To think I am one of the lucky to even lay a hand on your breasts before my own child. Oh, Edelgard. How I love you,” Ferdinand said as his cheeks were now a soft pink color.

Edelgard chuckled as she then readied her breasts for her men to suckle on. She grew to imagine what they could have been like as small children as she stifled her moans just to observe them further, holding each other tightly as they let their lips touch that long-forgotten taste of a human woman’s breast milk. 

_-_-_-_-_-_

“That’s the thing! I don’t know what your daughter wants! I can tell you how hairy she is down there but not what she is truly hiding!” Stan told Jeralt who merely just groaned that Stan, THE Exposition Mercenary, mentioned his daughter in such a provocative fashion in front of a now disgusted Leonie. 

“Stan. Can you shut the fuck up for one second?” Jeralt said as he was growing tired of Stan explaining the situation for him the eightieth time he was there.

Stan was quiet.

“Now. I see why there’s some concern. You are saying we come back to Fodlan on her ‘special day’ and that I should start shopping for her and find her a special present. The thing is, of all the… ‘detailed’ information you don’t have, my own daughter’s special interests are one of them. Now, this is why there is quality over quantity, Stan. Let me show you I know full well what she likes and you only know about what Marianne ate last Tuesday with her late-night tea.”

Jeralt then revealed something to Leonie which were red binding ropes. Leonie’s eyes widened with the glee of a child seeing what she wanted for her birthday among the presents. 

“So she’s no different than you in that regard. That’s a relief. Want to make sure those work?” Leonie asked as she looked at Jeralt with longing, playful eyes. She licked her lips anticipating his answer.

“Only if you kick out Stan. Don’t want him being an exposition dump about how much you want this more than the next girl,” Jeralt sighed.

Leonie reacted with the glee of a boy who bought his first prostitute and got away with it before looking at Stan with a ‘Get out’ or two, pushing him away like the unwanted guest that he was. Stan obliged with the startled look of a dog left to guard the house.

Leonie then pinned Jeralt to his desk, mounting herself on top of him as they kissed and undressed each other.

_-_-_-_

The night they were to perform their first assassination attempt on Acheron was one where even Byleth was flustered. The fact that Claude von Riegan was able to buy everyone such intricate bedlah, one where everything but the parts that Acheron would long to touch, making them freeze in place during the desert’s chilly night. 

“Ah. So this makes you tremble at your feet? Let me guess, Byleth… You secretly want to dance in such scandalous dancer’s gear for the one you love. Well, don’t worry. That dirty little secret is safe with me,” Sylvain whispered being the only one dressed properly.

“Shut up, Svrengling… or else you want your head hanging from my side lifeless and silent,” Byleth snarled as she pushed Sylvain away, towards the door to where they heard Acheron was resting.

Sylvain gulped as he held his lantern close to the door’s handles and knocked a couple of times in hopes for an answer. A slit revealed itself through the door. It was a guard of Acheron’s for sure.

“What do ye want?” The guard snarled at first to Sylvain. Sylvain silently answered him by showing him the special troupe assembled. The guard nodded, his cranky mood being lifted as he snorted like a pig, eyes widening to get a good view of the ensemble.

“V-very well then. There is a lot of variety. Who knew that Almyra’s women were so catering.”

That was the thing: These weren’t innocent Almyran women that were about to flaunt their bodies so willingly for Acheron’s attention. These were Fodlan mercenaries in disguise. But it didn’t matter. The guards cared not as long as they were enjoying the view. 

Sylvain was followed not by the usual matriarch of the group, but by the revenge-driven Lorenz disguised as quite the stunning figure. The veil worn over his face hid red lips and bared teeth as he feigned affection. Sylvain groaned as Lorenz appeared to have enjoyed the attention, teasing the guards as his hips swayed. Sylvain didn’t realize that Lorenz was a talented actor as for a moment there, he thought he was being the manslut that Sylvain painted him as in his head. 

“Oooh… I like this one!” The guard said as Sylvain didn’t pick up that Lorenz even disguised his lower half in a way Sylvain deemed was unorthodox.

“A competitive spirit this one has!” Another guard said, drooling over what Sylvain reminded himself was ‘a mere tucking of one’s cock and balls to make the illusion that one was a woman’ but was something the guards knew nothing about. Sylvain noticed Lorenz wasn’t the only one as he saw how flat the loins of the other disguised boy compatriots did the same. Claude von Riegan taught them this tactic in order to help trick Acheron more convincingly. Sylvain hated Claude for that, but was relieved for himself he didn’t have to do this. 

“Such a shame we can’t touch a single one of them. Master’s orders!” A third guard said as he begrudgingly told his comrades.

Sylvain looked for Acheron amongst the clearly common-blooded knights for hire that let the mercenary group dance around them with convincing performances that oddly even Bernadetta was getting into. Sylvain looked around until finally, he bumped into him.

“How much for all of them at once?” Acheron said, his lust being quite genuine. 

“Errr… You sure about that?” Sylvain asked as he felt his mind sinking into madness. 

“Don’t be daft. You’re the pimp for this brothel, correct?” Acheron said as he was drooling on the floor like a hungry dog. Sylvain pictured right away that even Lorenz when he was a teenager wasn’t this forward and sex hungry. He had to figure out a means to sneak Byleth away, to hide her for himself while Acheron was having his way with the rest of the group. He would be that vindictive against Acheron AND for Byleth.

“O-Oh! U-um… Ten of your largest bullions! 1,000,000 Gold pieces!” Sylvain said, hoping Acheron argues him over it.

He expected Acheron to haggle him. Though in Almyra it seemed that gold was easy to come by as Acheron merely whispered into his ear, “I’ll take it.”

What a twisted way to scam a man into his death. He expected Byleth or Lorenz to behead him by morning. Something Sylvain didn’t want to see. 

-_-_-_-_-

“Oh? The drinks have been drugged?” Acheron asked.

Out of context, Sylvain knew the group would have been on thin ice but Acheron seemed happy to hear those words when everyone was laying around him in what looked like an orgy waiting to happen. 

“Why yes,” Claude explained as he teased Hilda and Flayn with his highest-pitched voice, which definitely sounded like a man impersonating a woman though Acheron was too dumb to get the picture. The girls faked their moaning as if to pretend they were aroused at Acheron’s less than appealing meat he was serving for them, “We want you to feel pleasure from even your least favorite of your ladies tonight!”

Flayn stifled a giggle as she loved Claude’s high pitched voice almost as much as she loved rubbing his posterior in such a provocative fashion without her brother’s vision. 

“Oh, you naughty girls! I don’t know if I should punish you or reward you for giving me such a service!” Acheron laughed as he lunged at Claude. 

“Then choose from one of us! Who do you want to punish or reward first?” Claude said as he dodged, his hip bumping into Acheron’s to make it apparent he won’t just give him what he wants that easily.

Sylvain was upset he had to watch this unfurl, until sighing with relief that Ignatz, Linhardt, and Raphael pretended to be girls enticing Acheron with a striptease of sorts. Marianne, Bernadetta, and Petra watched and learned from then, in turn, this was how some men were hungry for. Three groups of three and this was how Acheron had trouble deciding. Then there was Byleth as she rubbed her breasts up against Lorenz’ stomach letting a nipple slip to possibly excite Lorenz as well if he allowed it. 

Leonie and Mercedes thought about following suit but held back when Byleth looked at them with a piqued interest, though they confused it for disapproval. 

It seemed everyone took turns teasing Acheron, all of them giving them little lies about how much they wanted Acheron and how much they’ve longed for this for such a long time. Lorenz sounded the most sincere, as he even wiggled his posterior playfully, Mercedes slapping it to give an emphasized jiggle effect. 

“I’ve longed for this moment for so long,” Lorenz moaned, shaking his body as he gyrated his hips, letting Byleth’s nipple rub against it if she needed to. Acheron saw the winner for who could seduce him was clearly the one that wanted to see him squirm and die first. But he couldn't tell. Lorenz's tight-lipped rage was veiled by soft cloth that Acheron was tempted to rip off so he can kiss him. Sylvain slapped his face, shaking it with disappointment in Acheron’s terrible judge of character. 

As Acheron began to approach Lorenz… that’s when his body began to change tune as he collapsed on the floor coughing. Sylvain’s eyes widened as Lorenz began to change tune in turn. Foam was coming out of Acheron’s mouth as his face turned a dark plum color.

“W-wait a second… This drug… There wasn’t another side effect, was there?” Acheron coughed.

Linhardt looked away with Raphael’s shoulders to comfort him. The rest of the group slowly began to pause observing this reaction quietly… All. except. Lorenz.

“Yes. This isn’t any ordinary aphrodisiac. This was a poison concocted to have you die with such a pitiful death erected from that small pesky thing you call your penis,” Lorenz hissed, his true nature emerging as he towered over Acheron.

“Wait a minute…” Acheron coughed as Lorenz unveiled his face as his eyes widened before they were struggling to keep focus, “You’re… You’re Count Gloucester’s bastard!” 

“So now you’re catching on! I’m impressed,” Lorenz said as he watched him struggle.

“B-but h-how? You’re supposed to be hiding... away somewhere... with your father’s servants... never to let his name surface again!” Acheron choked on those words, trying to let them escape his mouth.

“This is for betraying the Alliance,” Lorenz said as he drew out a dagger to stab Acheron’s chest with. Acheron tried to let out a scream to alert his guards but it was so raspy and soft that it sounded more like a snake letting out a warning to its predator to back off before biting it. 

“And this is for having me watch my own father die!” Lorenz then roared, slightly louder but not loud enough for the guards to notice or even care oddly enough. He then, much like he did with the wanted poster, carved Acheron’s face in half as Lorenz was painting his own bedlah with his blood. As this was going on, even Linhardt watched with a bit of interest and excitement, although he was biting his bottom lip. 

As Acheron’s body struggled to keep his soul within it, eventually Acheron expired, with only a small petrified erection showing what had happened.

“Well, this is an odd success,” Claude opened his mouth finally as his eyes were big. 

“Claude, before we leave… There is one more item we need to get here. Do you mind if I find it?” Lorenz asked turning to him with blood on his cheeks, showing honest embarrassment of how he looked after all this time.

“Of course. You do deserve to return Thyrsus to its rightful owner after all,” Claude said as he stifled a chuckle.

As Lorenz looked around the room, he then noticed a wardrobe made with fine mahogany. Lorenz forced it open revealing a peculiarly designed staff of sorts. Petra and Bernadetta looked at each other dumbfoundedly as Linhardt’s eyes widened with a sort of odd fascination. As Lorenz pulled the staff out of the wardrobe, he held it like a small child holding a stuffed bear. 

“I’ve finally done it, Father. I finally killed the son of the bitch!” Lorenz said, weeping tears of joy, his blood-cloaked fingers touching the staff so callously and yet with such delicacy.

“That must be Thyrsus then! I see this was more than just a wasteful blood bath after all!” was what Linhardt would have said had he not realized it would kill the room. 

Sylvain’s jaw was on the ground from such shock and disgust, he wondered if Byleth would still love such a disturbing soul after that. Unfortunately for him, Byleth was approaching Lorenz to congratulate him.

“I’m almost proud of you. Does that mean you want me to cancel your training?” Byleth asked as she whispered behind the soaking wet from blood, sweat, and tears noblemen dressed in such lewd and unfitting getup. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Lorenz murmured, “I-I understand why I still need it. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut, lest I stir more trouble in the future. It was close, how easy it was for the guards to catch on.”

“Then let’s not treat the training as a form of celebration,” Byleth said in her most hushed tone, giving Lorenz goosebumps as she kept teasing Lorenz. She even returned her breasts into the part of the bedlah that was a joke of a brassiere. 

Sylvain knew most girls wouldn’t love a bloodthirsty beast, but this was the Ashen Demon. She sees blood every day. Not even another man covered in blood would deter her.

_-_-_-_-_

A moon later and news caught on that a man that failed to pay his property taxes for Fodlan was found dead in such a strange provocative manner, with a punctured liver, a carved face, and a pathetic excuse for an erection as he was bare naked in his own home. An item of his was stolen, the staff of Thyrsus. Almyra celebrated this occasion fittingly, with a feast praising their gods and a dance that was over this Acheron fellow’s grave.

Edelgard sipped her tea as she read this news in a paper of sorts with Hubert across from her treating himself to Ferdinand slurping away at his morning wood casually and yet attentively. 

“Interesting. I had no idea Acheron stole that from House Gloucester. Seems we have a motive for our would-be-killer,” Edelgard chuckled, “one in love with Crests.”

“Don’t you think it was the one child of Gloucester we overlooked? The one who would avenge his father this way?” Hubert asked in between gasps and grunts.

“Perhaps. But he would need accomplices, yes? That Acheron fellow wouldn’t just let him in disguised as a willing prostitute without backup and second-hand witnesses. Besides, read here. It sounds like a cult of sorts,” Edelgard then pointed to a passage in the paper to Hubert saying the night before the assassination, there was a harem of eleven women with a pimp promoting them to him in his secret castle. 

“Hrmm… How interesting. Three of them even looks so familiar, I can’t put my finger on them quite yet,” Hubert said as he recognized something from the backs of the three compatriots, but didn't know where or how he did. 

“Want to bet they’ll try to find us?” Edelgard asked Hubert.

“Hrmm…” Hubert groaned as he tried to get his head cleared up, not helped by Ferdinand looking up at him with a curious expression one that read ‘What’s so funny?’

“I think we need to visit Caspar. He remembers a Crest curious lad in his time. Maybe he’ll give us a lead,” Edelgard said with a devious grin.

“Good idea. We need to keep on guard in case the pups we have created are in danger,” Hubert said before then gasping into climax into Ferdinand’s mouth again. Ferdinand swallowed, licking his lips as he returned to his seat across from both of them.

“What makes you guys think our children will be the next target? Lord Acheron was a consenting adult,” Ferdinand then argued as he cleaned his lips with a napkin as if his morning blowjob with Hubert was like a messy meal involving white-sauce that would be around his cheeks.

“Ferdinand brings up a good point, we’ll need better evidence that these people would be after us and after Adrestia. We should watch them further of course but only to see where things are heading for them. Who knows? They may be just a group of greedy assassins that left with Thyrsus because it happened to be the most noteworthy thing in Acheron’s pathetic little mansion.” Edelgard said taking a sip.

“I hope you’re right,” Hubert frowned as for once Ferdinand won Edelgard over in this exchange despite not contributing much.

_-_-_-_-_

Meanwhile in the Adrestian Empire's Military Academy, a hardened teacher looked over a letter, reading it to a lover with a concerned expression in their resting quarters. 

"So Annette found Sylvain and Mercedes when reading the news," the blond teacher said with his one good eye shifting his sights from the letter to his lover, his brows crumpling up in worry. 

"Annette has a good eye. I wouldn't worry for them however. Mercedes got rid of an Imperial scoundrel who is the kind of dog that bites the hand that feeds him. If I remember correctly, however, the girl with dark blue hair is the one we should really be thanking for keeping them alive," his lover said, his large body wrapping around him in a hug. 

"Dedue, these are mercenaries for hire. They'll do anything for a bit of money! Of course… if we persuade these people, we may be able to kill off the Emperor and return the Kingdom of Faergus to their rightful owners," the blond said as his eye began to glow in the moonlight like a wolf's, his teeth baring to the thought of seeing him. 

"Let's not get ourselves in trouble, your highness. We are pretending to like these people. If we start committing a heretical form of treason to the Empire now, we will not be able to live to tell the tale to our children," the lover said, his dark hands cupping the blond. 

"Dedue. You lost your family to these monsters. Can't you at least comfort yourself with the chance to avenge them?" The blond asked his lover as he clung to him. 

Instead of answering him immediately, 'Dedue' silenced the blond with gentle kisses. They were soft and tender, contrasting with his blond lover's more hungry, rough kisses that slurped and slobbered him with drool. 

"Don't just fuck me, answer me!" The blond yelled at him though it was clear he was enjoying himself with Dedue. 

"Revenge gets us nothing," Dedue said bearing no emotions but the ones of love for his blond, one-eyed, savage lover. He helped his Lord mount himself on top of him.

"Well, whoever killed Acheron clearly had revenge in his heart! He got gold to his heart's content AND he got Thyrsus!" The blond laughed, taking his lover's shaft inside of him, "Isn't that fucking hilarious? Can't we get something for offing the bastard that killed MY Father?"

"Acheron had no real power. It was easy to kill Acheron because he had no support from the people he was supposed to help in return for that support. If the people that assassinated him really got what they wanted, then good for them. But remember that you will get nothing for killing the Emperor. Please, my prince. Let's wait a bit longer until we both really know what we're up against," Dedue said quietly as he let his Lord conquer him, holding back grunts and moans. 

"You're quite cautious, Dedue. This is what I love about you. You can't just let me die!" The blond cackled as he stifled his own moans and grunts. 

Eventually the both of them cried in pure ecstasy, climaxing with the blond's fresh cream covering Dedue's dark complexion. Dedue let the man crash on top of him as he panted. 

"Shall we begin to write a letter back to Annette about perhaps hiring them for a smaller mission then? Perhaps we should invite them to watch the Battle of the Eagle and Lion during the Wyvern Moon," Dedue said as he wrapped his arms over the blond's shoulders. 

"That is a splendid idea. And also Dedue… you should start calling me Dimitri when we're having sex. Reminding me of my birthright should be reserved for my REAL servants, and not for those that hold me so tenderly like this," the blond said as he kissed his lover goodnight, exhausted and yet somehow still full of excitement. 

"Yes my l- Dimitri," Dedue stammered remembering what Dimitri was telling him. 

Dimitri and Dedue then closed their eyes, feeling the rise and fall of their stomachs… the rise and the fall of their solar plexi. All in sync with each other in a hypnotic pace. 

_-_-_-_

As the group reached Fodlan, Lorenz was beginning to tremble over his horse, his hands shaking with the urge to relax. Byleth was observing this and she ran to catch his fall off of the horse. 

Sylvain cracked into laughter, "Woah there! How much did he drink last night? Maybe he needs to nap like Linhardt!"

Linhardt looked at Sylvain with relative disdain as he ran to help Byleth who was silently concerned. Linhardt touched his forehead gently before widening his eyes. 

"It's a high fever. We need to find a village to rest in for the time being," Linhardt said with worry. 

Sylvain lamented his words. 

"Do you know if it is a plague we caught in Almyra?" Marianne ran to ask with some worry, "The cure for it would be back there. We would have to turn around!"

"No. This is a Southern Fodlan flu. Look at how clammy the rest of his body is getting," Mercedes said as she then looked in one of her tomes to see if she can put her finger on the medication for it. 

"Nghh… Byleth," Lorenz moaned as he clung to her shirt. Sylvain's eyes narrowed at him when he did so, "...Please, don't be upset. I think… this isn't the same strain… that killed my mother."

Byleth looked at Lorenz and said this to him, "Do not speak any further. Keep that energy. Don't worry. We will save you from this virus."

She bridal carried the barely conscious Lorenz who was dropping his hands back. He was blacking out, struggling to stay awake. 

"You poor thing! You even took a hot bath to clean yourself of everything that happened the other night! You really ought to rest!" Mercedes gasped as she tried to chant a restoration spell of sorts to help Lorenz fight his ailment. 

"Say, Byleth. Maybe you should spend time with me, as your handsome prince charming over there has been predisposed to…" Sylvain tried to speak, attempting to seduce Byleth away from Lorenz. This backfired. 

"No. I will tend to him. This man needs our help more than ever. He's one of our men. If we abandon him to die, we are no different than the soldiers of the Empire. You should know better than to persuade me otherwise, Svrengling," Byleth hissed. 

Sylvain groaned as he was pushed away. 

"I think I'll help Mercedes and Marianne with the medicine. Back when we were children, Lorenz's mother died of the Southern Fodlan flu. It only took time before…" Claude began to speak until he was interrupted. 

"Ah! I remember the flu! It was Brigid who knew of herbs to help fight it!" Petra chimed in. 

"Well, it was true Brigid's plant-life was a good contribution to combat the flu, we have to also remember that we are in the opposite direction to Brigid. Lorenz needs the medicine here and now," Claude said as he tried to retain his patience. 

"There should be an apothecary a couple hours from here. If we hurry, the infirmary there can hold him safely!" Marianne said as she looked scared for Lorenz's life. 

"Then let's go! It is a good idea we don't overexert ourselves, but we need to keep up the pace!" Mercedes said as she for once actually was beginning to bolt Westward. 

The rest of the group followed her. 

Jeralt watched this pan out the whole time, sighing with relief as Leonie looked worried. 

"Will we even have time to celebrate Byleth's birthday?" Leonie asked with concern. 

"Well, judging from Byleth's body language and the way she mouthed off the Svrengling, it's probably the least of her worries right now. She is right to save Lorenz though. We can't afford to lose any men without them getting paid first," Jeralt said as he shook his head with not as much concern as Leonie had. 

"We should probably look around the apothecary and see if I can buy something extra for her. I had no idea your daughter was a child under the Horsebow Moon," Leonie chuckled. 

"If you insist," Jeralt sighed. 

_-_-_-_

As they finally made it to a village with an apothecary, Byleth was the one to check up on him. She looked at his face, rosy-cheeked from the fever and from seeing her all by herself. 

He wanted to speak, but his voice was beginning to get scratchy, something he grew flustered over when he was around Byleth. Byleth chuckled.

"They said that the herbs will be coming around shortly. You should probably wait here while I fetch you a drink of water. I honestly forgot how sensitive you were, Lorenz," Byleth said as she tried to stand up and leave, only for Lorenz to try and get up and grab her hand. He felt himself ache after this but it seems there was something he wished to tell Byleth. 

"Lorenz, please. The water is to help you speak," Byleth said. 

Lorenz shook his head as he gave her a worrying look. 

"You want me to send someone to get you the water at least? It will be no trouble if you want me beside you," Byleth chuckled as she was getting the picture. 

Lorenz nodded. Boy was it Hell to nod.

"Then allow me to at least get someone," Byleth said stifling a soft giggle, "I didn't take you to be so needy!" 

Lorenz laid back on his pillow as he waited on Byleth, as she came back, as she promised.

Byleth then came back with a wet sponge. Lorenz' eyes widened. 

"Marianne said she'll come with a water. In the meantime, Hilda gave me this for me to use," Byleth said as she had a devious grin on her face. 

Lorenz had a look of 'Please, no' that Byleth didn't realize was so adorable. It was clear what made this sponge special. 

"Oh, come now, Lorenz. You're a grown man. This isn't going to hurt you!" Byleth said scoldingly, though it was clear she was teasing the man. 

Lorenz kept his hand over his lips as if to stifle rasp cries as he begrudgingly arched himself towards Byleth and the sponge. Byleth grinned as she unbuttoned his pajama shirt and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Lorenz could hear himself moan as Byleth moved the sponge around his body, and with parts where he was quite sensitive made him gasp in excitement as he had to cover his mouth to make sure a louder moan didn't escape. Byleth was paying attention clearly to these sensitive spots. Who knew she was exploiting every weakness of a nobleman?

Marianne entered the room awkwardly as she got a tall glass of water for Lorenz and a warm tea with it. 

"I… I um… C-came to fetch the water like you asked me to!" Marianne shrieked as she had no idea she was going to see Lorenz in this state, all provocatively positioned so to get every last place in his body with the sponge. 

"Very good. We're almost done," Byleth said, "Once the herbs are prepared, we will hopefully wait tomorrow morning to return back to our original route. In the meantime, maybe you should enjoy yourself."

"O-oh! Alright then," Marianne said as she covered her face and left still flustered to see Lorenz in such a state of undress. She shut the door quietly and left them to their devices. 

"Now where were we… Ah, yes, the thighs," Byleth said as she looked at Lorenz with a look that asked 'Can I?'

Lorenz looked down, then looked towards the water and tea that Marianne brought for him. 

"Ah. You wish to speak. Very well then," Byleth said as Lorenz got up to drink the tea, slowly and delicately as to not let a single drop spill over Byleth's progress with him. As soon as he saw the water, he wasn't as slow and delicate, gulping it all down though somehow still not getting any on his body. With fluids in his body now helping him in the war with that fever, Lorenz, now redder than before looked at Byleth as he still was speechless, but this time for a different reason.

"I see… Your thighs are quite sensitive, are they not?" Byleth said as he saw Lorenz close them tightly. 

"Wouldn't it be ill-becoming of you to see… nay feel what are in between them?" Lorenz asked finally as he was reminding Byleth of her sex in front of him. 

"I'm no noble, and trust me… When I was younger, I bathed with my Father and his men often. I won't lose it to a dick and a pair of balls like the other girls would," Byleth said crassly, as to get the word across to Lorenz this is normal for her. 

"V-very well then," Lorenz said as he timidly allowed Byleth to sneak her hand, sponge in tow as she in turn used her free hand to caress his face, brushing his hair off with her quite tiny fingers. 

Lorenz could actually feel himself moan, which he tried to muffle with a cloth from his shirt. Byleth remembered clearly the man who laid hands on those thighs prior; to think when Byleth touched them, Lorenz would have such a strong reaction. She could feel herself begin to rub some more, see if Lorenz could answer why he was feeling this way about this… about her… about all of it. 

After she remembered to stop, she knew it was time to end the sponge bath for the time being. She sat the wet with sweat sponge as she then let Lorenz return to dress. Lorenz looked at her, as if wishing she continued further. 

"I started to get rough. Forgive me," Byleth said, as if to justify her restraint to him. 

"No need. To think my own mother died from this same fever. Yet here I am, all alone with the Ashen Demon herself… and yet, things here are tranquil. And you are caring for me like a babe… I am not sure if this is Heaven or Hell yet," Lorenz felt himself chuckle, though he knew it made his throat sore to begin such a deep chuckle. 

"You are clearly growing delirious because of that fever. Don't worry though. Let me keep you warm," Byleth said as she got herself into Lorenz' bed, spooning him from behind as Lorenz was finally objecting to her verbally. 

"W-wait! Byleth! I am no-" Lorenz shrieked before Byleth gagged him. 

"Relax. This isn't supposed to be for sex. This is to help keep you warm. Cloth from the bedding won't be enough for your fever. Trust me, I had countless fevers, and this fever is no different. Sometimes you need warmth from something like a hound. Sadly we haven't brought our hounds with us during our trip so I will have to do," Byleth said as she whispered in his ear. 

Lorenz looked around. It was true; he wasn't getting aroused from this experience. This hug was actually putting him to sleep. He felt himself slowly close his eyes as he gave in to this comforting feeling he had received from Byleth. 

_-_-_-_

There was another visit to the clinic. This time Edelgard was getting a confirmation on the sex of her children. Her father was begging her to do this more often now that her stomach was slowly getting bigger. 

"Two girls and a boy," a nun said as she rubbed her hands over Edelgard's shoulders and green light was emitting inside of them. 

"I see… Any other confirmations?" Edelgard asked now her own curiosity for something she needed to think about before Crests came into play. 

"Y-yes. One of the girls and the boy are from the same egg… the one Hubert's seed sowed itself into. The boy has your Crest, and the girl has his however," the nun said as if she was told to say this. 

"So much for having Ferdinand von Aegir II!" Edelgard chuckled to herself. 

"Though wouldn't your father be upset, your highness?" The nun asked with concern. 

"No need; I got him at least one boy. And the boy has my Crest, so we shouldn't worry so much about it," Edelgard said. However she was veiling something else from the nun. The nun made the wise decision not to pry any further. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is the purpose of Dimitri and Dedue and will the mercenaries agree to their demands? And will Edelgard and Ferdinand get the picture that Claude von Riegan and the Golden Deer team want their country back? What of Lorenz's fever? Does it get him closer to Byleth? 
> 
> Find out or probably not! Suggestions are always appreciated!


	5. As The Goddess Wishes [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big events happen on the 20th Night of the Horsebow Moon.
> 
> Edelgard wasn't anticipating having her children so soon and things begin to get awkward when the babes are around. At least she can confirm with her father who their fathers are. 
> 
> Sothis finally arrives meanwhile, having missed her time to introduce herself to Byleth. Though she was warned about Byleth's appetite, she knew full well she had to make it to before the end of Byleth's birthday. 
> 
> Dimitri then sends an important message to Mercedes and Sylvain about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here goes. 
> 
> So much for a slow burn.

Popular And By Demand

_-_-_-_-_

As the Goddess Wishes

-_-_-_-_-

A week after Lorenz recovered from his case of Southern Fodlan Fever and back in Jeralt's old camp, final preparations were being made on Jeralt's end for his baby girl's twenty-seventh birthday. 

"To think she's almost thirty. And I feel already, I am getting a glimpse at her true nature," Jeralt said to himself as Byleth was helping Marianne master the blade carefully and delicately. 

It was strange. Not that many people saw who he was talking to, not even Leonie who is often found trying to seduce her longtime hero. But Jeralt did. She had Kelly green hair with white and pink ribbons braided into her hair. She had pointed ears and a short stature. If people did see her, they would have mixed her up as a child. 

"I've been watching her. She never acted like this before around your men, all giddy and excited to have this much physical contact with them. It feels like a schoolgirl crush is blossoming in front of you. Usually as a Father, this would be where you have to get defensive, but you don't want to be like that for a self-sufficient adult woman like her," the girl said as she crossed her arms. 

"That is definitely true. And so far, I've only seen her lie with Lorenz, granted they didn't actually have sex and Lorenz had that little bug in his system after he killed Acheron. I think those boys are clearly getting themselves fucked on her birthday," Jeralt said crassly.

"Hrm. Yes. I actually felt that to be honest. His warm body was my first of that kind of… sensation. I say, Jeralt, what would her mother say to her tying a bunch of men to do some 'interrogation training' and it leads to them saying a few words and she then manages to break Lorenz's vow of abstinence, break Linhardt's naptime curfew, and break Ignatz's concentration with a picture he just started working on, all because they were actually being deflowered?" The girl asked. 

"I'd ask her if she knew bitches can have multiple fathers for just one litter of pups?" Jeralt turned looking at the girl. 

"Augh! This nonsense! And you are saying I am supposed to show up after her body is filled to the brim with all of their semen to tell her 'your destiny is to save the world from the Empire's biggest threat'? What if she is pregnant that whole time? I can't have a knocked up body to possess!" The girl hissed impatiently. 

"If it makes you feel better, she's a pegger," Jeralt chuckled. 

"Excuse me, you said she's a what?" The girl turned to Jeralt with a disgusted look. 

"You know?" Jeralt motioned, showing a gesture of sorts, "She's a pegger. She doesn't just shove a man's penis inside her, let them thrust in and out and call it good sex. She likes getting those guys spines to tingle first… Give them a taste of what it feels like to be in her shoes as she… well, pegs. She actually drew up a picture inside one of her diaries. She asked me for my feedback and you know what, it was a bit weird explaining to her why she herself needed a device to pleasure a man with his ass outside of using her fingers."

"Oh my. Well, at least she is aware how unfair life is," The girl said as she shuddered. 

"So, Sothis. Are you ready to surprise Byleth with a 'Congratulations! You're a success story to your late daughter's terrible experiments on humanity' speech?" Jeralt teased, knowing why the woman came to him. 

"To be honest. I am quite nervous. Not that many of Seiros' experiments were much of a success. They all managed to involve a nun dying giving birth to an empty husk they call a child. And Byleth isn't who I was expecting to fuse with. I may need more time to actually meet her apprentices, lovers or not," the girl, revealed to be Sothis said with a ponder.

"I see. You know Stan the Exposition Mercenary will think I'm rambling like a mad man to someone that doesn't quite exist in his line of vision," Jeralt shook his head. 

"Well, I can appear to the apprentices as well if it gives them some leeway. That way I am not some creepy enigma that only you and your daughter actually know about. Besides. I needed to see my granddaughter as well. See if she is any different from mommy dearest," Sothis assured herself. 

"Please do. It feels like we would need to be taking some special hysteria herbs or something ridiculous like that otherwise," Jeralt groaned. 

"Very well then. I will see you later, Captain Jeralt. I do not want to show up too late like the last decade," Sothis said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared into dancing bits and pieces of amber-tinted glitter. 

"Good luck, Sothis," Jeralt frowned as he looked up into the sky, scattering amber glitter being observed by Byleth as well as her team. 

_-_-_-_

"Annette! Don't tell me you're still running errands for that boar!"

"Well, unlike you, I care for my friends!"

"And what is it in those little hands you got there, hrm? A little love letter to send to his majesty's loyal lapdog?" 

A woman with bright orange locks, who was definitely named Annette, was being chased by a raven-haired fellow who already was developing wrinkles on his face. It was clear who they were referring to but because of where they were, a lot of it was in a hushed tone none of the students actually cared to hear. 

"Knock it off, Felix. This is actually to Sylvain and Mercedes," the girl's blue eyes said as she brushed him off one last time. The raven-haired boy stopped. 

"Wait. Sylvain José Gautier ? But How?! I haven't heard from him since he said something about finding the woman of his life! Upon retrospect, I am guessing his little love conquest is going fruitless as always," the raven-haired boy, who was addressed as Felix snarled. 

"He joined a mercenary group. I saw him with the Ashen Demon. I decided to confront him about it as I'm going to send Cindy on over to him," Annette said as she then opened a door to a pigeon coop she managed to build. 

"How will Cindy know where to find him? He was last heard in Svreng," Felix asked with some worry.

"Cindy's got a good nose, and Sylvain is always smelling like some rare exotic wood I care not to learn about. He needs to smell better," Annette giggled as she wrapped the letters around Cindy before opening a window and flying off. 

"And what of Mercedes, then? Last time I checked, Fhirdad was burning," Felix crossed his arms impatiently. 

"Yes, and she was seen with him. Martin always liked her singing, and unlike Sylvain, she knows how to perfume properly. Plus, Martin used to send stuff to her all of the time! This even included some intimates you boys would wince at the sight of!" Annette tied another letter around another pigeon's leg and let it fly off as well. 

"So if we see those two birds fly together, then they're really with that coup against Acheron?" Felix said as he finally began to feel himself get a headache from the smell of bird droppings and from the revelation he managed to discover himself having. 

"Yes!" Annette said as if she was affirming what was in the kitchen today. 

"Goddess damn!" Felix slapped his face roughly, "and now I am debating killing those birds so those mercenaries don't have to meet that blasted boar at Gronder Fields!"

Annette felt herself biting her lip as Felix paced around the pigeon coop, seeing what he could do. 

_-_-_-_

"This isn't like you to pray," Hubert said as he saw Edelgard praying in her castle's balcony. 

"Yes, but it is nice to have the goddess bless our children. After all this time, no one believed that our experiment was a success. Even my Father is saying I shouldn't draw conclusions. He said he has to see all three children out of the womb before he decides what to do with Ferdinand," Edelgard said with a frown on her face. 

"I see. Did the news that two girls and a boy bouncing inside your body make your father unamused?" Hubert asked with a brow raised.

"Quite the contrary. It would have made it easier to pick which one of them would be next in line after me. Though this only makes my father's suspicions grow even stronger. I may need to find someone to create a form of picture so even I won't be lied to. I should do it next time I am at the clinic," Edelgard said as she looked at her womb. 

"I've been debating the names for quite a while for my children. I find it best once they're out of the womb, alive and well to decide what to name them," Hubert said as he looked away. 

"It sounds like you already have names in mind," Edelgard said her mood being lifted. 

"Yes, if the son had hair as black as his father's, I suspect Ebonezer or Nigel to suffice. Something to best compliment his raven-colored hair. And if the daughter had black hair, then Onyxia or Raven would be well-suited for her," Hubert said as he looked troubled in his thoughts. 

"Oh? What if both of the children had lighter colored hair? I know black hair is a dominant gene according to the scholars who conducted genetic research, but if none of those dominant features show on them, what would they be called?" Edelgard asked. 

"That's the thing. I haven't the slightest idea what to name children with their mother's more cherubic features," Hubert said as he looked pained saying this to Edelgard. 

"Cherubic? Me? You clearly haven't been with me for the past few years," Edelgard giggled. 

"Well, this is why I prefer to wait until the children are born to conduct my own names. I can't be like Ferdinand and be committed 100% to a name before the children even come into existence. And what of their mother, I fear? Nothing good comes out of jumping to conclusions," Hubert laughed. 

"I may ask Ferdinand to punish you for your indecisive-ness," Edelgard teased. 

"Oh, hush. You only came up with the name for Ferdinand's daughter because he told you a name from his family's history. Had he thought about it longer, you would be indecisive too, wouldn't you?" Hubert asked. 

"Why that kind of snark definitely calls for you to be sentenced to some form of punishment!" Edelgard laughed as she chases Hubert back inside the walls of the castle as they were playing tag like children. 

"Oh, my dear Edelgard! I'll accept whatever you throw at me!" Hubert chuckled as Edelgard pounced on him, catching him as they tumbled onto the bed, Edelgard then climbing on top of him to envelope him in lots of pecks on his cheek, neck, and lips. 

_-_-_-_

"You think Byleth needs help with that 'interrogation training' the boys have been interested in doing with her?" A mercenary ask, drooling onto the floor in front of Sylvain who was quietly observing this interaction. 

"Ohoho, I hope she does!" The one mercenary who was punished once before for laying his hands on Lorenz slurped as he ripped a piece of venison with his teeth and then chewed on it, "I want to make that Gloucester boy moan my name!"

"Let's be real. Byleth is keeping those boys to themselves!" a mercenary whined as he stabbed with his fork a couple of peas. 

"We should sneak in and surprise her though. No girl can handle three dogs in heat!" The last mercenary in the table said, "We should all show up, interrupt their training and really show them a good time!" 

Sylvain got up, not believing what he was hearing. It seemed the mercenaries ignored him as he began to approach Byleth. 

"Hey, listen. Byleth?" Sylvain asked as for once, he was welcomed into Byleth's table, possibly due to him buttoning his lips during their first mission. 

"Yes?" Byleth asked. 

"Do you mind if I listen in on your little 'interrogation training'? I don't really have to be there, but chances are you don't want any interruptions and it would be nice if I can keep guard of your tent," Sylvain said as he explained himself further. 

"It would make up for what you did earlier, Sylvain," Leonie was the first to speak up on this matter. 

"Usually, your presence is unwelcome, but whatever keeps the peace I hope," Lorenz said as he did voice with some begrudging thoughts. It was clear he was still mad about Sylvain's gossip earlier on. 

"I hope you know what you're getting into though. From what Ignatz is telling me, it won't be an easy picnic," Raphael said as he looked at Sylvain with some concern. 

Sylvain looked horrified to hear the usually jolly and oblivious nature now was subdued with a hint of what Sylvain was getting himself into. 

"Well, if it seems everyone else is in agreement to have Sylvain be at watch, then I guess I have no choice than to let him do so," Byleth said. 

Sylvain gasped. It was one thing to actually let him sit at the table, but to hear her actually say his name instead of the oddly derogatory 'Svrengling'. 

"Umm… Thanks I guess?" Sylvain said as he quietly at his deer meat observing whatever odd things would happen next at the table. 

"You're welcome. And please. Remember to sleep," Mercedes said with a worried look on her face. 

Just as Sylvain was about to speak, the cooing of pigeons alerted everyone. They looked up and saw two pigeons, in which Mercedes stood up. 

"Oh wow! I knew they sounded familiar!" Mercedes shouted out with glee. 

The pigeons landed right on Mercedes and Sylvain respectively as Mercedes found a letter wrapped around the leg of one bird. 

"Huh. Where did you come from, little guy?" Sylvain asked as he did a similar thing for his bird. 

The day was growing odder indeed until Sylvain realized what in the world was going on. As he read the first few words, it was clear who had written this letter to him and why. 

"Ugh… Umm… This looks like something we'll have to wait on; After that 'initiation training', can we talk later?" Sylvain asked Byleth as for the first time interacting with her, he was strictly business. 

"It was so nice of Prince Dimitri to write to us for so long. Maybe we should give him a visit soon!" Mercedes helped put in the pieces for everyone else at the table. 

"This is all some bizarro dream I am having. I need a drink," Sylvain whined as he went to grab a pint. 

"So Prince Dimitri written to you two. Will you be writing back?" Marianne asked Mercedes. 

"Why of course! And seeing who these pigeons belong to, I should be writing something extra nice for her as well! We've been friends for a long time!" Mercedes giggled. 

"Oh! I wonder if that means what I think that means and this is why Sylvain wants to wait after Byleth's birthday party to pop the question of 'Can Dimitri's request be our next mission'? This might give us a chance to rally in more troops against the empire," Claude was already brainstorming how this has something to do with what might be at hand. 

"Remember, Claude. Some of us are significant members to the Empire. We shouldn't be jumping into conflict against them so soon," Linhardt said reminding Claude. 

"That is true. But what makes you think Dimitri is going to ask us to fight against the Empire? He may just want us to fetch him a cake or kill off a noble doing un-noble deeds," Claude said with a playful wink. 

"He may want us to do some service to the church. The territory his family once had control over happens to be the Holy Kingdom of Faergus," Mercedes said, "But he won't exactly tell us until we meet him on Gronder Fields where the Adrestian Empire's Military Academy is doing their own take on the Battle of the Eagle and Lion."

"Ahhh. I wonder why Sylvain was so hush-hush about these matters then?" Claude then smirked as he observed Mercedes. 

Sylvain came back with his pint as he overheard this. 

"Because Gronder Fields is Empire Territory and that means there is a chance Dima is going to see HER," Sylvain said as he clenched his drink firmly, as if he is about to begin a dark and twisted horror story. 

"Her? Ah. You must be referring to the Adrestian Emperor's only child, Edelgard," Linhardt said casually until he read Mercedes and Sylvain's expressions of fear and Claude's curiosity piquing. 

"You have my attention. What is his relationship with HER that makes it a bad thing they'll meet again?" Claude asked as he leaned in with excitement in his eyes that one gets when they're about to hear good gossip. 

"Well, let's just say Edelgard and Dimitri were childhood friends whose relationship went south because a little bit of 'my dad killed your dad and now you have to obey him' tainted it and got it all over their little kid shoes. Doesn't help that Dimitri's dad was originally going to talk to the Emperor about arranging them to marry. Now Dimitri would rather suck the dick of some Duscur dasta--" Sylvain was expositing until Lorenz snapped his fork, Petra began to cough loudly and Claude looked at Sylvain with a look of complete disgust at the sight of him. 

Sylvain looked around the room until Mercedes told Sylvain bluntly with her voice trying to mask her anger and complete disappointment in him, "We don't use that language at this table. Especially about our friend, Dedue! You know full well not everyone in the table likes that word! Now you owe Petra and Claude an apology, right now."

"S-sorry for my language," Sylvain said as he submissively decided to stay quiet and let Mercedes finish. 

"I think what Sylvain was trying to say was that Dimitri has moved on with a sweet gentle man we call Dedue! Lady Edelgard meanwhile is an expecting mother who will help usher in a new age for the Empire once she has her children," Mercedes nodded before saying this, giving everyone the needed closure for what Sylvain was trying to convey before he used a slur of his own. 

"Wait. Edelgard's going to have kids?" Sylvain asked in shock. It seemed he was out of the loop there. 

"Didn't you know? Oh, I thought I was hearing about that from the local gossip!" Mercedes said as she crossed her arms. 

"Well, I guess this puts more pressure on me to wait longer on my plans to finally defeat the Empire and restore the Alliance," Claude said with some disappointment, "After all, no one wants motherless children. And imagine if I just killed off these kids' mom? They'd all be little toddler versions of Lorenz all making their way over to our place with pitchforks and torches at the ready."

Lorenz stifled a chuckle at Claude's attempts at dark humor, especially since he was involved. 

"Wouldn't we be speeding up the process instead so we can kill Edelgard before these kids are born?" Petra asked as she raised a brow at Claude's logic. 

"Woah there. I know what your point is, but remember that there's also an entire Empire in the picture! And it takes a lot of time for us to get the Empire to trust us first!" Claude said as he was clearly alarmed by what Petra asked. 

"In that case, we take the children in before they develop memories. It may anger their spirits, but we can teach them in turn why the Empire is wrong," Petra then said as she added a peaceful but somewhat also morally corrupt alternative. 

"I see. I am a bit interested in making Edelgard's precious little angels more cooperative with us in the near future, so let's put a pin on that and see where things go from there," Claude said with an exciting grin written on his face. 

"Well, let's begin planning once we finally have this little rendezvous with Dimitri and his 'sweet gentle man'! That way we know for sure what he wants from us!" Hilda said with a playful wink. 

"Good thinking," Claude said, "And let's also try to avoid Edelgard for Sylvain's sake. It would be weird stirring THAT witch's cauldron!" 

_-_-_-_-_

On the 20th Night of the Horsebow Moon, Edelgard von Hresvelg was having premature labour. 

She was watching Ferdinand for once penetrating Hubert with his cock inside his anus, as they were to try and entertain Edelgard while she couldn't have sex with them herself. Just as things were getting interesting, Edelgard felt a movement that lead to her water breaking. She panicked as she for once had to tell the men to stop. 

"Hubert ! Ferdinand! Stop at once!" Edelgard shrieked, "K-Kumquat! KUMQUAT!"

Hubert and Ferdinand opened their eyes as soon they stopped what they were doing and proceeded to get dressed in a hurry. Edelgard screamed as the servants rushed in. 

"I need the midwife RIGHT. NOW!" Edelgard yelled as the servants tried to avoid glancing at the barely almost dressed men by Edelgard's bedside. 

"Right away!" A maid said as she fled the scene looking for the midwife. 

Edelgard was forced to lay on her bed as she was told something needs to be done. Her body was growing clammy. She felt her mind envelop herself with pain and excitement. 

As the midwife finally arrived with a few clerics and nuns, Edelgard looked over and noticed one of them had a dagger. 

"I forgot to tell you this earlier, but we had this dagger out in order to test out a new means to help your children out safely. It requires an Adrestian Empire maternal vivisection, like the one your mother had before you," the midwife tried to explain calmly. 

"Do what you must," was what Edelgard would say in a more calmer state. However, because she was in so much pain and really wanted it to be done and over with, it came out as "GET THEM OUT NOW! I DON'T CARE HOW! JUST DO IT!"

Nuns and clerics nodded quickly as the midwife began her work.

"Okay. All we need now is a blessing from the goddess," the midwife said as she then began helping Edelgard through a quite deadly process. 

_-_-_-_

On the 20th Night of the Horsebow Moon, Byleth was entertaining herself with her night of 'interrogation training'. It was her birthday, after all. 

Bound to chairs in such a peculiar fashion and blindfolded, Lorenz, Linhardt, and Ignatz both anticipated Byleth to make her first move. Sylvain watched from outside the tent, every now and then looking around for those mercenaries from earlier plotting their ambush. 

It wasn't before long before Byleth went to Linhardt first as she began asking him the first question. It was ruled they have to lie. If they told the truth, they would be 'punished' so to speak, and by that, it meant they would get a sexual act of sorts. 

"So Linhardt. Is it true you don't have a Crest?" Byleth asked. 

Linhardt bit his lip. It was clear he wanted to say the truth, as he indeed had a Minor Crest of Cethlean at his disposal. However, he preferred to wait on the sexual act, and he preferred to lie and say he hadn't so he wouldn't be the first to 'die' so to speak. 

"Be careful, your body is too honest for its own good," Byleth said to Linhardt as she let a finger trace over his Adam's apple as he gulped, "It's a sign of weakness, one that will be your downfall if the enemy spots it."

"I-I don't have a Crest! I was disowned by my Father for it! This is why I am far from home!" Linhardt whimpered as he felt his heart race at this moment, excited to see if he did a good job or if he was caught. 

"Then what made you study them so religiously?" Byleth asked as she then slid her hand around his nape, Linhardt shivering as he stifled another moan. 

"Aesthetics! The Crests sometimes make a bright light whenever they are being utilized!" Ignatz chimed in. It was clear Linhardt had to play along so he can be last to 'die'. 

"Oh? Now Ignatz. Are you covering for your friend in order to back him up on his next lie? Or were you voicing why you might like a Crest for yourself?" Byleth asked as she licked her lips. 

Sylvain rolled his eyes as it was clear Byleth and the group were having too much fun with this. This odd opposite day sex game was beginning to hurt Sylvain's head to watch attentively. He returned to watching outside and already he saw a mercenary's head peak through a bush. Sylvain stared him down as he submissively retreated back into said bush for the time being. 

Sylvain waited until someone 'died'. He was excited to see Lorenz lose, as while he did have a good poker face, Sylvain wanted to see if he was an awful sex partner or not. Though, it was actually Linhardt that lost first. Sylvain forgot how of course but Linhardt was lifted off of the chair he was on as Byleth was managing to undress his bottom half and bending him over a desk. 

Lorenz and Ignatz squirmed in their chairs. They were blindfolded so they couldn't see though it was clear they could hear everything and Sylvain could see they were oddly excited for it. 

A milky white vial was in Byleth's hand and she began to pour it over Linhardt's posterior. She rubbed and she slapped his now wet derriere which made Linhardt gasp and weep. 

Sylvain watched as she then undressed her bottom half next, then took out a device that she strapped around her hips and underneath her loins, replacing her shorts and underwear with said strap-on. It seemed to have vaginally penetrated her too, rubbing against her clitoris as she stifled her own moan. 

"Byleth, will the blade be sharp?" Linhardt said as he wiggled his posterior at Byleth, as he probably wished he wasn't blindfolded for this part, he was trying to at least peek at Byleth as he was still bound and can't pull the blindfold off himself. 

"Frankly, this blade is more like a club. But it might still be painful if you aren't careful," Byleth whispered into his ear as soon she began to enter Linhardt with her strap-on being engulfed by Linhardt. Linhardt let out a cry. 

"Do you want me to stop now?" Byleth asked, "You remember the secret code, right?" 

"N-no. Keep going! That potion is helping!" Linhardt replied as he was sobbing. 

Sylvain groaned. There was no way he wanted someone that would make a man like Linhardt weep. He chuckled at the idea Linhardt would fall asleep after he came, though it seemed at least Lorenz and Ignatz kept quiet, even though they were clearly struggling to get out of their bindings. 

Sylvain turned back, reminding himself that Linhardt did this to himself for falling in love with Byleth, to see more mercenaries trying to peep. He gave them all quiet stares as he heard Linhardt beg Byleth to thrust deeper into him until he let out a loud cry. 

_-_-_-_-_

Edelgard finally had clarity once she opened her eyes and hear crying. She looked down. She wanted to see them all. She wanted to see if things were going her way. She sighed with relief as she finally can confirm what the clinic was telling them was all true. 

"Incredible! Despite this being a birth before the expected nine months, these children are all alive and well! It is strange. We all thought they would be born on the first day of the year!" A nun gasped as she was holding one child. 

"Look at them. They all share their mother's eyeshape!" Another nun giggled. 

"Let me see them…" Edelgard said weakly. 

She looked down and saw a scar from what could have looked like one a commoner would have had for ages over her abdomen. She somehow forgot she was cut open for some reason. 

"Oh! Why of course, your highness," The midwife said as she let Edelgard hold her son for the first time. He had light brown hair, much like she did as a child. 

As Edelgard opened her arms up for the boy, the Emperor stepped in as his eyes widened to see three newborns in one room. His eyes began to water of course when Edelgard looked to him with a satisfied 'I told you so'. 

"Edelgard! Oh Edelgard! What joyous news! I am relieved the experiment was a success!" He said as he looked at the boy for the first time. 

"I think he should take after his grandfather. Ionius X sounds proper for him," Edelgard said with a courteous expression. 

"Thank God he isn't Ferdinand II!" The Emperor laughed. 

"Now Father, this isn't Ferdinand's child. This is one of Hubert's twins. He wasn't quite sure what to name his son if he had light colored hair," Edelgard said, "Now where is his sister? I need to confirm something for him real soon." 

"You mean this one?" A nun said holding a child with jet black hair who somehow managed to stop moving, "She fell asleep in my arms, poor girl!"

Edelgard laughed, "That must mean she's possibly Onyxia."

"Only possibly? That is quite a well-deserved name! Why wouldn't you call her that?" The Emperor laughed. 

"This girl's definitely reserved for Hubert to find a good name. Onyxia's only one of dozens of names he had in that crafty head of his," Edelgard smirked. 

"And so, what about the last one… Ferdinand's correct?" The Emperor asked. 

A loud baby's scream alarmed everyone into silence. This baby had apricot colored hair and it was clear who this child was the minute The Emperor and Edelgard turned to each other, rolled their eyes and sighed, "Of course you are."

The Emperor then got to hold this rambunctious child as it squirmed in his arms. 

"I see Avreya is already taking after her father," Edelgard laughed as the baby somehow punched the Emperor in the face. 

"Yes. Yes. I am glad I don't have to hang him after all. To see a daughter actually not only look like him but also try to garner some attention like a member of House Aegir just when she got out of the womb! He is quite lucky to be such a character!" The Emperor laughed as the baby screamed again, this time possibly for her mother. 

"I will tell Ferdinand you said that! And thus everyone is together. Avreya, Hubert's daughter who probably won't be named Onyxia, and most importantly, Ionius X. They are to be stewards for Adrestia's future! Fairly soon I will need to produce more children. We can't be depending on them to keep Adrestia alive for centuries to come," Edelgard said cheerfully looking over the children. 

"About that…" the Emperor coughed. 

"Father? What's wrong?" Edelgard asked. 

"I suggest you wait until after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion? You need some time to recover from your wound," the Emperor said as he pointed at Edelgard's womb. 

"I see. Very well then. I will wait until the end of next month," Edelgard nodded. 

"I also have grave news. Those That Slither In The Dark… they captured your Uncle. So I may be gone for a couple moons. You may have to keep a keen eye on the throne in the meantime," the Emperor said, "and if they come after you, remember your Crest, and may it protect you in these dark times."

The Emperor left as Edelgard was left with the three babes in her arms now even more uncertain of their futures. 

_-_-_-_

Lorenz was next to 'die'. Sylvain was growing more impatient as Byleth's punishment for him being a bad liar was more Sylvain's punishment for being so damn nosy. He eased himself into her lap, with a new strap-on and a new vial used on him. 

"Lorenz, may I?" Byleth asked. 

"Y-yes. My loins… They burn for you!" Lorenz said as Byleth let a devilish grin creep over her face. 

She then rubbed his thighs as Lorenz pulled himself up and pushed himself down, letting the strap-on penetrate him as he stifled weeps of both joy and of stored pleasure. 

Sylvain wanted to strangle Lorenz's erection, as it taunted him like a squirrel taunting a hound in a tree. How his cheeks bounced off Byleth's pelvis however made Sylvain fail an attempt to picture himself penetrating Byleth the same way, only for that accursed boner to distract him back into reality again. 

Sylvain turned, finally noticing the mercenaries gave up. He thought about leaving but he wanted to hear Lorenz say something corny one last time before orgasming, turning Byleth off and having her utter his name. That was only a fantasy however as there was no corny one-liner, and Byleth didn't say his name. She coughed Lorenz's name as Lorenz cried out for Byleth's. 

Two down, and one to go. And of course, seeing Ignatz was the last one standing, Sylvain wanted to know what was Ignatz's 'reward' if Lorenz and Linhardt were so satisfied with their 'punishment'. 

Byleth removed Ignatz's blindfold as she then began to kiss Ignatz. Ignatz's moans were muffled by her lips as he was struggling to get out of her binding. 

"No, no. This stays on," Byleth said. 

"But how can I embrace you!" Ignatz squeaked, "W-wait… If you don't want me to embrace you, then…"

Byleth smirked as she then undid his belt buckle and dropped down his pants. She then wrapped her hand around his penis as she then continued to kiss him further. Sylvain watched as the handjob then escalated to her undressing Ignatz further until she somehow managed to untie him with one hand. Once Ignatz was released from his bindings, Ignatz held her close as he whispered softly, "You're not a demon at all, are you, Byleth?"

Sylvain couldn't believe how passionate Ignatz was back with her, as he feigned cheekiness with his comments about how bad he made Byleth out to be. Sylvain even tried to unsee Ignatz slip his fingers inside Byleth in turn. Sylvain groaned as he wished he didn't see that for himself. 

Byleth looked over her once exhausted apprentices as she then noticed they're regained some excitement. 

"Ignatz, I hope you don't mind me rewarding them as well… you know, for their patience," Byleth asked as she was panting from Ignatz great strokes.

"Of course! We can't leave them out from our little operation!" Ignatz chuckled. 

Sylvain looked down and realized he really was getting a boner from this. He sighed. He had to relieve himself to Lorenz's voice. He knew in the morning he was going to regret it, but for right now, it was a good time to let his guard down. He closed his eyes as he slipped his hand into his pants. 

As Sylvain came, and he finished listening to everyone climaxing themselves into exhaustion, Sylvain managed to barely keep his eyes open for a couple minutes before blacking out. During that time, he saw a little girl with pointed ears, Kelly-green hair with pink and white ribbons braided in it, and pale skin hovering over Byleth's exhausted body. 

_-_-_-_

The next morning, Edelgard was in bed and Ferdinand and Hubert finally got to see the children for the first time, all in a cradle nearby. 

"This calls for a celebration of sorts. Unfortunately my Father refuses me from performing myself until after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," Edelgard said as she slunk herself back into bed. 

"Well we can't exactly perform in front of the children either. It wouldn't feel right to hear Onyxia's cries for her mother at the same time you are crying out her name, Ferdinand," Hubert said with a red face. 

"T-true. And Avreya probably wouldn't like to see another man drinking from her mother, Hubert," Ferdinand coughed awkwardly, recalling the time Edelgard lactated for the first time. 

"Either way, we'll need to find a means to accommodate all of you. We are family after all. We wouldn't want to stir conflict with the future of Adrestria," Edelgard said crossing her arms. 

A loud squeal came out of the cradle. Ferdinand looked inside and found the source immediately. 

"Now, now, Avreya. You have to wait your turn like everyone else," Ferdinand said sternly before he started making the baby squeal again with a ferocious glee. 

Hubert chuckled, "Like Father, Like Daughter. You know she'll argue with you if you keep encouraging her like that."

"Hey now! What makes you say that?" Ferdinand asked with a pout. 

"Just watch. That headstrong attitude she inherited from you will be your downfall someday," Hubert teased. 

Ferdinand silently stared down Hubert, filling his head with more questions. 

"I guess this means what I think it means, we'll have to leave them with a nanny. A battle is no place for a baby," Edelgard said conclusively. 

"Agreed. We'll leave them with Dorothea," Hubert said with a grin. 

"But why?" Ferdinand said as he held onto Avreya tightly.

"Because Dorothea is a commoner who wouldn't exactly be watching the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. She would be practicing for her next performance. With that said, the children will be in good hands, away from any danger that comes our way anyway," Hubert said as he crossed his arms. 

"Why wouldn't you trust her with my family? A commoner may not understand the risks that come with being entrusted with our children!" Ferdinand snapped. 

"Because they're going to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion as well. Plus, Dorothea is actually very great with children. Trust her on this one, please," Edelgard pleaded with Ferdinand who finally, with some reluctance nodded. 

"Fine. But if something happens to Avreya, it is on Dorothea's head," Ferdinand hissed. 

"Glad we have that taken care of," Hubert sighed with relief. 

"Now, let's celebrate," Edelgard grinned devilishly. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birth Byleth(?)
> 
> In all seriousness, I am sorry I rushed to the big day. The events centering in Gronder Fields hopefully won't be as spicy but who knows?  
> Maybe you all want the Battle of Eagle and Lion to have less war-making?


	6. House Gautier and The Singularity [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeralt and Byleth's group are conflicted on how to satisfy Dimitri with the mission to Gronder Field, so they go visit House Gautier instead. The writer has failed to write a scene were Dimitri and Dedue are out if their bedroom for once. Duke Aegir manages to get Ferdinand high and Hubert helps Ferdinand the best he can in his little aphrodisiac trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this! I honestly am still slowly going through the game slowly but surely.

Popular And By Demand

_-_-_-_

House Gautier and the Singularity

-_-_-_-

Byleth woke up to see a little girl with kelly green hair with pink and white ribbons braided within it and pointed ears. She remembered seeing dreams about her, those that show her scrutinize her every move. It seemed only her father took her seriously when she told of her as the older mercenaries laughed and mocked her for it. Heaven forbid she would be telling her recruits this story. 

The girl looked to Byleth. 

"So you can't seem to help yourself from corrupting innocent souls!" the girl said as she nudged a dozing Linhardt awake who opened his eyes to see her and then felt himself gasp before screaming to high heaven. 

Byleth's eyes widened. To think Linhardt can see her. But could the others? 

Lorenz groaned, as he was about to open his mouth to reprimand Linhardt for waking him up, he couldn't help but scream at the floating girl as well. 

Ignatz was last to wake up from the trio, but rather than scream, he got his glasses on before having his jaw drop at the sight of the small girl. 

"Well, they seem innocent enough. They don't even know who I am. Granted, it makes sense. Some features do tend to over-exaggerate me. You can blame a possible Oedipus Complex from my daughter that could have stemmed from 'losing me' to Nemesis. But maybe if they knew why or how I know them. I'm no Stan the Exposition Mercenary, but I do have a faint idea on who some of them are," the girl murmured. 

"P-please! Turn around! W-we're indecent!" Lorenz said as he clearly was uncomfortable with the girl looking at him in a state of undress.

"Hmph. Don't be daft. I've seen worse from badly drawn caricatures! Just because you're in birthday suits doesn't mean it'll make any difference! And you there! Quit gawking! I find it most unflattering to be a flame for naive moths to fly into," the girl hissed. 

"Hey, now. At least turn around so they can change," Byleth stepped in as she didn't like the girl talking down on her men. 

"O-oh! Right! Of course! My apologies!" Ignatz gasped as he remembered why Lorenz and Linhardt were so flustered in front of the poor girl. 

Byleth turned the girl away so the men can get dress posthaste. Byleth every now and then took a quick peek only for the girl to pull her ear. 

"Grrr! You humans are quite obnoxious when you're embarrassed! Can't you see that we have business to attend to? I can't believe I waited a whole decade for this!" the girl said as she turned away with disgust. 

"Wait. A whole decade? What do you mean?" Byleth asked. 

"Good question. We're to save Fodlan, of course!" the girl said proudly. 

"How so?" Byleth tilted her head. 

"Ummm… Hrmm… I want to say it is to stop the Empire but something doesn't feel right. I can sense something else… Something underneath the Empire? I see…" the girl tried to think on it. 

She turned around and sighed with relief that the men are finally properly dressed. 

"Ah. Hrm. From what I remember, it involves another weapon of sorts. I am forgetting what it is, exactly," the girl said. 

"If we find it, maybe it'll help us learn the truth?" Linhardt asked with some concern. 

"Perhaps. But right now my mind is still foggy on the details. I blame Byleth right here for having me watch her… Urrp… 'Pegging'!" the girl felt herself begin to grow sick from the images.

"You could have just not watched and waited," Byleth said snarkily. 

"Hey now! That's the thing! I couldn't wait! Because when I did, I missed a good chance to finally meet you myself!" the girl hissed, "...but then again, what did exactly trigger my appearance? Maybe I am jumping to conclusions here." 

"First things first; who are you?" Linhardt asked, "We have never seen such a… fascinating specimen like yourself in our camps before, is all." 

"Why, I'm the revived Sothis, of course," the girl said in a matter of fact tone, "I know I only showed myself to Jeralt and Byleth before but now is the time I get to know the chosen ones!"

"The… chosen ones?" Ignatz gasped, "Wait a second. Give me a minute! There are several questions further we must ask!" 

"Give me a break!" Sothis rolled her eyes. It was clear the men were more skeptical of her sudden appearance and immediately after an intimate moment with Byleth. 

It took some time of course, but she was able to prove she was the goddess meant to protect Fodlan in their time of need. Emphasis on 'some'. Though finally, after Linhardt was able to digest this new information, like a child begging for seconds, he began to question her authority again, "So all of the scriptures were just horseshit? Then that means that explains why they were so inconsistent with the legends!"

_-_-_-_

Ferdinand was looking longingly at Hubert who was taking him in so nicely. 

"Do you know how long I wanted to do this?" Ferdinand panted as he was thrusting inside Hubert. 

"Y-yes. I can tell you'd do anything to one-up Edelgard in secret, you naughty child!" Hubert coughed as he leaned forward to embrace Ferdinand. 

"One-up her? I wouldn't consider what I am doing that, per se," Ferdinand slowed down as he began to think contemplatively on what Hubert was saying. 

"Don't be daft. There was a reason she always asks you to be the one being penetrated up until the night of her labour. You can be threatening once you're at the top," Hubert said as he slapped Ferdinand to keep going on his soft tush. 

Ferdinand gasped as he got back to his original pace, "Now, Hubert! I thought we discussed this! I was just trying to copy the night of MY conception from my father!"

"I see Daddy dearest was one of the best," Hubert snarked with a sarcastic tone. 

"H-hey! I don't like that tone!" Ferdinand frowned. 

"Face it, Ferdinand, your father is a cad. That would explain why your mother had to separate from him once she gave him what he wanted," Hubert chuckled.

Ferdinand held one hand on Hubert's throat, though Hubert kept his cheeky grin as Ferdinand debating on squeezing or not. 

"Let's stop talking about father when all you're doing is bad-mouthing him with such foul gossip," Ferdinand hissed as he began to thrust harder into Hubert.

"Is it foul gossip, though? Why is it you only get to visit her once a year? Why not once a month?" Hubert asked as he stifled a chuckle or two. 

Ferdinand bit his lip, thrusting inside him harder and finally deciding to squeeze, but gently, Hubert's moans beginning to sound raspy from a controlled amount of air entering inside him thanks for Ferdinand's grip. 

_-_-_-_

"So we're going to Gronder Fields next month," Byleth explained to her father with Sothis floating behind her new recruits, each one more uncomfortable seeing her scrutinize them than the next.

"Hrm… It has been a while. It's weird for common folk like us to be invited to such an occasion as the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," Jeralt chuckled, "Back when I was a Knight of Seiros we… Nevermind. I'm about to reminisce like the old man I am again." 

Leonie looked longingly at Jeralt for more details. Of course, on the other hand, Petra's eyes followed Sothis like she was a bird tweeting and flying around her, clearly distracting her from a demonstration on such birds. 

"If this means what I think it means, then we'll be preparing ourselves to meet Ionius IX first thing. We'll need to be on our guard. Claude, Flayn, you'll need to be on your best behavior especially," Jeralt explained as Claude kept his lip buttoned on any schemes, and Flayn biting her own lip because of what the Emperor did to her own lifestyle. 

"It might be hard, Flayn's hair makes her reminiscent of the late archbishop of the Church of Seiros," Seteth stepped in, the only one in the room that hasn't seen Sothis floating above them watching the room like a fly on the wall. 

"You think hair dye will do anything?" Jeralt asked as he then pointed to a blue concoction nearby. 

"...Interesting. What is that, and how did you get it to be so deep of a blue?" Ignatz gasped, as he knew how hard it is to get such a blue in nature. 

"It's Byleth's hair dye. She actually… isn't a bluenette like you guys thought," Jeralt said feeling guilty like he just gave out a dark secret "It's surprisingly easy to make once you find enough indigo and flowers of blue. The blueberry and Muscat grape in the ingredients help to get it a deeper hue and make it safer on human skin. We distill it so you guys don't see any berry or grape flesh."

"So we have enough to share, Captain?" Claude asked. 

"Of course. The best part is that it stays on during a bath. My only hope if there isn't a large, heavy stormcloud over our heads," Jeralt said as he then looked at Lorenz, "and you, Lorenz… I think it should benefit you to use it too. People want you dead in the Empire, correct?" 

Lorenz gulped as he looked attentively at the dye, "O-of course."

"Then let Byleth show you and Flayn the ropes. And if anyone else wants to try it out, ask Byleth," Jeralt said as the group discussed it amongst themselves. Linhardt and Bernadetta both raised their hands. 

"So we don't draw any of our parents attention as well, we would like to use the dye on ourselves," Linhardt explained as his hand was raised higher than Bernadetta's. 

Bernadetta tried to stay strong as she shivered seeing so many eyes on her. 

"Very well. Let's see how this works," Jeralt said with a grin on his face as Byleth licked her lips. 

_-_-_-_

Dimitri twisted and turned in his sleep, with Dedue watching him attentively. Dedue wrapped his arms around him waiting for the tossing to subside, whispering 'I'm here for you' as Dimitri moaned his father's name.

As his one eye opened, he looked at Dedue, horror still striking him like a snake on a trespassing predator as a form of defense mechanism. He then sighed. 

"I hate being so damn corrupted," Dimitri said as he somehow managed to carry Dedue's embrace as he lifted himself up. Dedue let go as he retain a frown. 

"I know, Dimitri. It pains you every day to be reminded of the cruel fate of our King," Dedue said as he glanced away, "and it isn't helped that being here reminds you of that day."

"How long until we get a response from them?" Dimitri asked in a bit of bitter impatience. 

"We should remain patient. If I recall correctly, some of these mercenaries under Captain Jeralt's care that Mercedes and Sylvain have teamed up with are enemies of the state, and others are even nobles from the Empire that may need to hide for special occasions, like hiding from their own family. It may take some time before they respond," Dedue said as he decided to calculate everything. 

Dimitri groaned, "... That's right. I heard one of the mercenaries is none other than the last of House Gloucester, a mere runt of his litter that tries to bare his teeth and snarl like his father before him. What bad luck he had to need help getting rid of the Weathervane, the turncoat against the Leicester Alliance. I feel like it was a miracle he took that louse off his back."

"Dismissing the would-be Count Gloucester is harshly insulting. Are you envious you wish you could do the same against Ionius IX?" Dedue asked this out of a sincere concern, not just out of curiosity. 

Dimitri paused. 

"I guess you are right," Dimitri stifled a chuckle after a couple of seconds, though sadly couldn't keep it in. He just kept laughing until he saw Dedue remain stoic and serious, only lifting a brow while furrowing another when his laughing scared a nearby student enough that his scream in terror could be heard through the walls of their sleeping quarters. 

"I hate to remind you of this," Dedue said with a frown. 

"I know. I know," Dimitri said as he calmed down from cackling like a madlad, "This is why I love you, Dedue. You bring me down and you bring me down hard."

Dimitri then decided to get dressed for once. Dedue watched as his scarred back began to be slowly covered by a white cloth that was most definitely his shirt for the day. Dedue nodded quietly as he looked around for his shirt this time around. 

As they were getting dressed, two pigeons finally greeted Dimitri and Dedue and Dedue can feel a sigh escape from his lungs. 

_-_-_-_ 

"We must be having the best of eyes," Petra said, as if warning the group about something, more specifically, to be careful of where they were stepping in the forest. 

"W-what is it?" Bernadetta asked as she felt her spine tingle with fear, making her shiver. 

"Crawlers dwell, by some odd reason," Petra murmured as everyone paused, trying to figure out what Petra was saying. 

Then, with a quick movement, something jumped at Petra, who dodged and fought back with a dagger. Everyone gasped. It was out of left field but the moment Petra was able to land a hit on the first giant worm-like creature, another came in and somehow managed to get a hold of Lorenz, his upper half now in the strange worm's mouth. As it lifted its mouth upward to try and get the rest of Lorenz inside, Byleth, almost with a ferocious reaction slit the monster's upper half, getting Lorenz out somehow safely. 

Lorenz coughed as he was covered in saliva from the beast. 

The fight was an odd one as mercenaries left and right weren't as lucky to have Byleth save them. It seemed Linhardt and Ignatz were attacked next, with Byleth being able to be alerted quickly by their screams. She had to save them at a faster rate before they actually landed into the stomach of the crawlers. Luckily there was a reason they called her the Ashen Demon as she sliced open more of the crawlers getting herself covered in digestive enzymes as well. 

Sylvain can feel himself get a strange erection as he didn't think that seeing Byleth covered in blood and guts from the monster was this exciting for him. He tried to stifle himself as it seemed that the crawlers seemed oddly interested in Byleth's apprentices in turn, seeing how Jeralt has failed countless times to save his men. He wanted to jerk off, but the occasion for this was too awkward. Too violent. Too much for Sylvain to wrap his head around fapping to. 

Eventually, after the last Crawler collapsed on the ground, everyone looked over and can see themselves exhausted and covered with what looked like the entrails of a wild animal. 

Claude sighed, "So much for trying that new blue hair dye. I think that might be our problem, Captain."

"That's odd though. Monsters never attacked Byleth," Jeralt said as he realized what Claude was talking about. 

"Probably because I was the one protecting her this whole time," Sothis said as she can tell from immediately sniffing, "You said you used berries and grapes to make the dye safe, correct? That's where our problem lies."

Jeralt looked at the group. Then he frowned. 

"Well this is unfortunate. Now how are we going to safely enter Gronder Field?" Hilda whined, "and the fact I am all sticky is really giving me a bad feeling!"

Linhardt felt himself longing to faint from seeing so much blood, Lorenz felt himself in dire need of a bath, and Ignatz felt himself wanting to thank the Goddess(?) for saving him (even though he knew it was Byleth that saved him). 

"We sent that letter to Dimitri in hopes he had an answer. Hopefully he will answer back with better disguises for us all!" Mercedes said as she tried to wipe as much saliva off as she can with a wet napkin, the wetness coming from an aloe-based solution. 

"This isn't good. More monsters will come for us thanks to that blasted hair dye," Seteth hissed. 

"We may need to meet Dimitri elsewhere. Possibly in a more private setting," Claude said with a concerned look on his face. 

"True. Gronder Fields upon retrospect may lead to a war happening sooner than anticipated," Linhardt agreed as his head was growing heavy and aching from his dislike for blood. 

"Now what will we do? If this keeps up, we'll all die to a monster in the woods!" Bernadetta squeaked, "Awwww… I want to go back!" 

"I am not sure myself. We may have to retreat for now. But the thought of Dimitri not getting a more certain response kind of upsets me a little," Mercedes said with a concerned gulp. 

"Nah. I think I have a better idea," Sylvain said with a grin, "I'll actually tell him to meet us at Gautier. I think he'll like what I am offering."

Byleth rolled her eyes, "It pains me to know we're going to Svreng with you."

"Ah, c'mon! At least the weather will be nicer!" Sylvain stifled a chuckle, "Besides, Miklan wants to meet you guys! He hasn't seen me in days, the poor guy!"

_-_-_-_ 

Dimitri read the letter more closely, over and over again as he stopped himself from throwing a tantrum in front of Dedue who laid there naked and ready for him. His stoic glances were often followed by Dedue sighing waiting for Dimitri, bracing himself for both good news and bad news. The crinkling of the paper meant that Dimitri read every word and thoroughly. He finally crumpled the paper and slammed his fists up against his desk, breaking it in the process. 

"They couldn't actually require the means to disguise themselves, could they?" Dedue asked as he bit his lip anticipating a roar of anger straight at his face. 

"N-no…" Dimitri said as he tried to keep himself from hurting Dedue. When he looked at Dedue, all Dimitri could think about was when they were younger, and Dedue couldn't predict his every move. 

He wept on the bed next to him instead, pillows being torn from Dimitri's tight grip around them. 

Dedue got out from the bed and then read it aloud for himself. However, he realized Dimitri forgot to read one last sentence and digest it more closely. 

"We can meet them in Svreng instead. That was where Sylvain used to live. Remember those nights we used to visit him?" Dedue asked with a cautious leer and a faint hint of a smile on his face. 

"Svreng… Ah yes, that place. It feels odd that we have to find them in deserts, like a mirage in our most deluded states of mind," Dimitri said as he controlled his sarcastic tone. 

"I see you refuse to go to Svreng in fear of the dangers it holds. Don't worry. I'll protect you," Dedue said calmly as he held Dimitri carefully in his arms, like one would hold an angry animal (a feral cat or a wolverine came to Dedue's mind.) 

"You honestly believe I fear the place? No… I loathed the place," Dimitri hissed as he clenched Dedue around him tightly as he looked at him with his one eye, begging him to be undressed by him and let Dedue tame him even further. 

Dedue sighed as he instead ignored those begging eyes as he kissed him tenderly, his scarred, chapped lips lending well to give Dimitri's mouth something to drool over. Dimitri fell underneath Dedue as he begged quietly, "Please, don't just use those lips. Give me your power as well," before trying to undress himself to appetize Dedue further. 

Dedue kind of figured Dimitri would keep on begging. But there was no way he would say 'No', especially when Dimitri was just warming to the idea of going to Svreng. Dedue grunted as he pushed himself, giving in to Dimitri's own form of negotiation. 

"Yes. Thank you!" Dimitri gasped, as if he was a beggar that was finally receiving what he was asking for this whole time before, Dimitri kissing Dedue's chest as he tried to unbutton his own pants so he can take Dedue. Dedue closed his own eyes as to feel Dimitri's breath engulfing his every being. Dedue knew he should lose composure someday, but not today. 

_-_-_-_

Edelgard longed for Gronder Fields to help her return to her escape. But instead of being greeted by Ferdinand's cries for her to let him come inside her, Edelgard was being greeted by her son's cries for her to end his suffering, which for the day was an unchanged diaper and a need to burp. Edelgard rushed to do those things, as hearing her newborn children cry made her flinch each and every time it happened, no matter what it was. 

"Edelgard, your majesty! You should have let us do this for you!" A maid said as she looked disgusted at how Edelgard was quick to help her child out of its predicament. Edelgard sighed, "It is better when the mother is there for her child, no matter what."

"Well then, at least wash your hands!" The maid huffed, as the baby was looking at the maid with a look of fear in its beady little eyes. 

Edelgard was carried holding a baby who still needed a new diaper, and let the bounce of her mother being taken by the wrist by an angry maid burp him. Ionius X was learning how to cling on his mother for the first time that day, and in itself, Edelgard was glad he was catching on so nicely. 

_-_-_-_

"Excuse me, but  _ this _ is our change of clothes?!" Linhardt hissed as he lifted up a familiar buttoned-up black dress. 

"You're saying it like you don't understand my brother. He doesn't just fancy male company; He fancies male company doing unsavory acts like disguising themselves as women. It's an odd kink he has. Once he recognizes who I am with, he won't stop chasing you until he has a taste of your skin," Sylvain sighed. 

"I take it he's just like you except homosexual and oddly misguided then," Jeralt said as he took it that Fodlan wasn't as big as they led on. 

"Whatever. Don't expect me to do any hard work in this. I appreciate just doing a simple curtsy or two," Linhardt groaned as he began to undress. 

"Hard work will be the least of your worries; Miklan if anything will tire you out if you even just tease the idea of doing your job in that," Sylvain said. 

"I take it this is also a part of your new plan to get Byleth to even give you a chance. That takes balls, but that won't be necessary," Jeralt said as he let out a sigh. 

"Oh hush. I'll promise he'll keep composed when you're around, Captain," Sylvain said as he gave him a playful wink. 

It took a few days to reach Svreng, but they managed with a couple wyvern rides. When they made it, they were greeted by someone that looked similar to Sylvain, but he was stouter and had a face scar, possibly from something within the deserts of Svreng. 

"Ah! Didn't think a Svrengling like you would bring home such stellar beauties!" Miklan laughed as he observed everyone in their maid uniforms. 

"Well, it did take some time. And you remember Byleth, right? The one who helped us get rid of that monster?" Sylvain asked. 

Miklan looked at Byleth and then chuckled, "Yeah, I remember her. Looks like you couldn't tame the Ashen Demon. Listen, you have to be careful. Remember the barmaid you brought over to our lovely mansion a couple nights before you left?"

Sylvain's cheerful grin turned into a horrified look as he glanced over at his peers. 

"That's right. Rumors are spreading we may have another Gautier bastard. And this, my dear brother is why I only trust myself with men," Miklan whispered softly only for Mercedes to overhear. 

"Shit. I had no idea!" Sylvain squirmed, his horror being read by the whole room nosy to hear Sylvain's foibles. 

"Not to worry though. I was able to confirm with her you weren't the father… but the barkeep isn't convinced. I'd say if you need any errands to run, just send one of these darling little delilas and keep the men here where I can see them in close action," Miklan said as Sylvain stifled a nervous chuckle. 

"So the women here actually are fond of you, Svrengling. I'd say the Goddess is sending you a message," Jeralt said as he gave him a playful wink. 

"Shut up, Captain," Sylvain groaned. 

"Make him," Byleth said as she cracked into laughter over her father's cheeky misgivings. 

"Alright. Now that I know where my baby brother ran off to, perhaps I can get to know some of his guy friends. The buff guy seems to strike my fancy the most BUT you all have some darling qualities about you," Miklan said as he began eyeing the boys in the group like Sylvain eyes the women.

"Hold on, aren't you supposed to…" Lorenz interjected as he observed something about Miklan's statement. 

"Just relax! I may be the eldest but that doesn't mean I get to run things around House Gautier in the future. My parents decided against disowning me because Sylvain was literally begging on his hands and knees to keep me around and they listened. It isn't because I'm what they call a manhunter either; I just have no Crest to give to the next generation like Sylvain does," Miklan said shaking his head as Lorenz was interrupted by a finger over his lips. 

"It's true though. My Dad was devastated at first when he found out Miklan didn't have a Crest. It was quite selfish, but I am glad I talked him out of kicking him out of the house. On the plus side, I am glad we grew closer from this. We're often banned from more high end bars for our behavior though," Sylvain said as Byleth for the first time was moved by those words. 

Sylvain saw Byleth wide-eyed in shock. 

"Byleth? What's wrong?" Sylvain asked. 

"I guess it was the first time something you did actually made me imagine me wrapping my arms around you, Sylvain. If anything, you moved me with that act you did for Miklan," Byleth murmured as she grinned. 

"Byleth never had any siblings, so take it as you will. Still, it seems more selfish that your father would disown someone over whether or not they have a Crest. Not even I have one," Jeralt continued. 

Sylvain looked away as Miklan laughed. 

"You struck gold, Sylvain. It's a shame she didn't fall in love with you until just now! Whelp. I'm off to do some manhunting of my own," Miklan chuckled as he walked off and brushed Raphael's shoulder gently enough that Raphael can feel himself tingle from contact. 

Sylvain groaned, "How is it that all this time you were here and the only thing that has you hot and bothered for me happens to be me being a good brother?"

"Depends. It was nice to know I have a rival as well that can keep me on my toes. You have me puzzled and conflicted, Sylvain. I'll have to pay more attention to your actions later on," Byleth said as she was being escorted by a real maid to her room. 

Sylvain sighed. He forgot to talk to Miklan about why he really pitched the idea to visit him here. 

Though he was relieved Miklan can distract himself with perusing around town for a bedmate, though Sylvain was hoping to offer Lorenz to be that bedmate in hopes Byleth would even look at him. (Un)fortunately that did not happen. 

_-_-_-_

Ferdinand's father wasn't too pleased to see his son was being so chummy with Edelgard. If anything, he was hoping to marry him off to Bernadetta. However, with the girl disappearing on him, and Ferdinand being so supportive of the Imperial Princess, he basically had no choice but to hire a male prostitute to take his own frustrations on. He attempted to do so by only using 10 gold pieces. 

"Huh? What? You want me to roleplay that kind of scenario with me?! And for this little money? Leave me be, you sleazy old fart!"

Men left and right repeated the same exact thing, mostly because he was a cheap bastard himself and he wanted to pay so low for these brothels so no one would detect him. It backfired horribly, leaving him with Ferdinand yelling at him, and his wife already registering for a divorce for this shrewd behavior. 

He only wished that Ferdinand accepted his request to marry Bernadetta instead of seizing himself in Edelgard's arms. But it mattered not. He figured out a means to get back at Ferdinand… except he didn't. 

Concocting a safe aphrodisiac that would make Ferdinand lose his composure was something Ferdinand's father, Duke Aegir admitted to feeling sick having to poison his son with such a drug. But what he didn't calculate was who else Ferdinand was in bed with. See, he knew Edelgard needed a resting period from any further sexual activity for herself so that her body can heal. He thought Ferdinand wasn't that flexible. He was. 

So when the night came and Ferdinand began to close his legs tightly and stifle moans of pleasure, Duke Aegir watched carefully, hoping Ferdinand would come to Edelgard for comfort. He forgot to calculate Hubert into the picture. 

"Ferdinand, that is no way to behave at the dinner table. Did Duke Aegir neglect to teach you your manners?" Hubert asked though Duke Aegir was puzzled by the tone Hubert used, as he figured it wasn't really a tone normal rivals would use for each other. 

"F-forgive me, Hubert. I think tonight's dinner has me suffering through a peculiar form of euphoria," Ferdinand panted, "I'll try not to touch it if it means I'll be relieved later on!"

Hubert raised a brow as Ferdinand was clearly referring to the boner in his pants that he was trying to conceal just by scooting his seat in so Hubert wouldn't notice right away. 

"Now, now. It would be rather cumbersome if you had to suffer in silence. Come, let me relieve you in the men's restrooms," Hubert said as he instead pulled Ferdinand's chair back as Ferdinand grew more breathy and felt himself have a rush of pleasure just by Hubert's breath softly touching him by his ear. 

Duke Aegir's eyes widened. He didn't picture Hubert to help Ferdinand so well. He couldn't help but follow, his fears and curiosity piquing to see how Hubert would help him out. 

As he did so, Hubert helped undress Ferdinand, now a pink and orange mess as his body temperature began to rise and his breaths getting shorter and shorter. Each button Ferdinand exhaled with relief. 

Duke Aegir looked away,  _ "He looked just like his mother that day… No. This feels wrong for me to say that."  _

Ferdinand pushed his chest forward and murmured in between breaths, "The other day… I wanted to apologize…" 

"No. You have every right to defend your father's name. Besides, I longed for a moment to let you take the lead myself," Hubert said as he got to his knees, wrapping his leather gloves around Ferdinand's member gently before he kissed the head of it gently. 

"Ngh!" Ferdinand shoved himself into Hubert's mouth, pulling on his hair as he covered his own mouth to muffle his own moans of pleasure with his free hand. 

Duke Aegir couldn't believe his own son was forcing the lapdog of Edelgard to take in his own seed so well, and couldn't believe this lapdog in turn was licking him up for it. He grunted as he remembered something that hit him hard; he looked down. 

"This is just like when I was with her," Duke Aegir whispered to himself. He wanted to crash into the stall Hubert and Ferdinand were using and take Hubert from behind, but he instead turned away as he knew this was something Ferdinand wouldn't be too happy to see, and not only that… it would be too obvious that he drugged his own son. 

Back with Ferdinand he bounced to Hubert's nasally grunts as he knew he had to come, but for some reason he realized he was having some trouble. Hubert gagged on his penis very vocally, as Ferdinand was about to ejaculate, but not exactly enjoy it. He then pulled away as Ferdinand's first load for the night landed on his face as Hubert coughed and gasped for breath. 

Ferdinand still looked at Hubert hungrily, his body collapsing on the toilet they were using. 

"If I didn't know any better, you were probably going to kill me at that moment. I am glad I saved you from going that dark of a path," Hubert chuckled. 

"Hubert. There must be another way. My cock is still hard for you and my own… Ugh… I don't know how to say it, but my own body hasn't been like this since I got to be inside Edelgard with you!" Ferdinand whined as he spread his legs. 

"No no. I am not letting you deprave yourself in that angle," Hubert laughed as he unbuttoned his pants. 

"Hubert… You just gave me an idea… Wait a minute! You're getting hard too," Ferdinand said as if something new dawned on him. 

"Well, it sounds like you are begging me to do something I never thought I could imagine myself doing before. Luckily I have a magic to transport us somewhere we can do it without worrying about tainting that burning up body of yours with the seeds of other men," Hubert said as he legit heard footsteps from one of the footmen. 

"Please… Whatever can help me!" Ferdinand said as he begged, hugging Hubert tightly and ignoring the fact Ferdinand's jizz is all over his face. 

"Yes. I believe it is time to perform… the Singularity!" Hubert began to chuckle, as he brushed Ferdinand's hair off of his bright pink face, still hot from his own hormones going haywire.

"The Singularity?" Ferdinand asked as Hubert chanted a warp spell teleporting them to their private quarters. 

"It's what commoners call 'sixty nining' but I put a twist to it that might help sate whatever appetite you do ever so desire," Hubert chuckled as the teleportation spell began his work. As they began to float, Hubert attempted to suck Ferdinand's dick again, though in turn, Ferdinand clenched Hubert's buttcheeks as he was about to do the same. 

They were beginning to spin like a galaxy in space, the men's restroom they started their intercourse in began to fade away into darkness. Ferdinand began to moan, as Hubert was more into it than before, and the fact he can be gentle in turn for Hubert to make up for their last encounter with each other just made Ferdinand ecstatic in multiple ways. 

Maybe Ferdinand was only getting this excited because of the odd heat he was suffering through, but he felt he had to not just suckle on Hubert's dick like a calf on his mother's nipple. He wanted to kiss the tip, caress it first and then go in for the fellatio. After all, he wanted to follow Hubert's example as they danced in the darkness. As Ferdinand felt Hubert's fingers trail closer to his anus, Ferdinand felt light returning to them in the form of a lamp on Hubert's bedside. 

Edelgard was waiting for them, though she didn't think she was already going to see them like this, especially when it looked like Ferdinand was entering in feet first in making a hole into her mattress. Her eyes widened as Ferdinand and Hubert came simultaneously, with Ferdinand moaning, though muffled by Hubert who was ejaculating into his mouth in turn. 

"No wonder it was taking so long for you two to get back for dinner! Let me guess. Duke Aegir drugged your food," Edelgard said in a matter-of-fact tone as she shook her head and revealed she was quietly reading a book for them to enjoy. 

"More like he tried to drug Ferdinand, my lady," Hubert said as he coughed out some of Ferdinand's semen. 

"Well, it is a good thing you found a place to relieve him. But I am surprised. I thought the Singularity was just a work in progress. This is the first I saw a success from your own… sexual experimentation," Edelgard said as she lifted herself up amazed. 

"It still is. Once your body has fully recovered, I hope to see how it'll fair with two people of the opposite sex. This will of course mean, waiting until another month after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," Hubert said as he bit his lip, as he hated to say this. 

"It'll be a good means to take a break from the babes still, that is if my father will allow it. He still is having trouble digesting the fact our first experiment was successful," Edelgard said as she relaxed back on the bed. 

"I'll see to it that Ferdinand is properly taken care of in the meantime. I am not sure if the drug had worn off quite yet," Hubert said as Ferdinand was panting by his side looking at Hubert with anticipation as just when his penis got a break from Hubert's grasp, it was rising up like an unwanted weed in the garden. 

"Oh that Duke Aegir. He is more of a villain than my own father!" Edelgard rolled her eyes as if this was but another headache inducing Tuesday for her. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fail at writing Ferdinand as a top.


	7. The Tome with the Golden Octopus [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth comforts her students from horrific nightmares. Seteth and Jeralt entertain their horny underlings. Sylvain tells Miklan a horrible secret. Edelgard makes a grave mistake and Dorothea is interrupted from some intimate alone time with Caspar.

Popular and By Demand

_-_-_-_

The Tome with the Golden Octopus

-_-_-_-

Lorenz tossed and turned in bed. He groaned, "Mother?... Where are you? Mother?" 

Byleth didn't realize she would approach Lorenz in such a horrific nightmare. She stopped for a moment, only to hear him further. 

Lorenz gasped as he awoke, eyes widened in a state of some sort of shock. He abruptly rose as he looked around. When he saw Byleth he couldn't help but sigh with relief. 

"Is something wrong?" Byleth asked as Lorenz was about to head back to sleep.

"Me? Oh, it's nothing to be concerned about. It was just a bad dream," Lorenz replied as he offered a spot for Byleth to be next to. 

"Tell me about it," Byleth said unaware of Sothis following her as her curiosity piqued as well. 

"I was but a fawn… a baby deer that was calling out to its mother in the harsh winter snow. Before I woke up, I saw her… or who would have been my mother. An arrow struck her at the neck and she was struggling to breath. I was beginning to feel helpless. I was growing to pity the fawn looking at the doe. What bothers me is what does this dream mean?" Lorenz asked as he turned to Byleth, trying to ignore the little girl looming over them both. 

"I see. Maybe it is all a part of your self discovery," Byleth said, brushing his hair gently off of his face. 

"A baby deer. Well, that does explain what you sound like in your 'throes of ecstacy'," Sothis stifled a chuckle only for the two of them to stare at her visibly unnerved. 

"Oh. Right. Not the time. Sorry. It is hard to tell with you humans. You're all so… secretive," Sothis then eluded as she floated away. 

Byleth smiled as she looked over to Lorenz again who tried to snuggle closer to her. 

"Listen… I know this might sound childish, but could you… Perhaps… snuggle right up next to me like you did when I was sick? I don't want to stir any trouble," Lorenz said as he looked away, hiding some shame in this form of embrace. 

"Of course. I don't mind. After all, your body is warm and flustered again. I feel bad for the fawn that grew up a buck without his mother," Byleth murmured as she did so, hugging him tightly as she kissed him a couple times. 

"What does that make you then?" Lorenz observed, "You lost your mother to illness as well, didn't you?"

Byleth was quiet when Lorenz pointed that out. She laughed, "That's what my father wants the public to believe. The truth is, she died bringing me into this world. It was an odd way to die… Sacrificing yourself in order to bring a new life into the world. I don't know anyone that would do the same. But… I believe had she lived to see me now, she would hold regret for making that decision."

Lorenz eyes widened, "How could you say that?"

Byleth sighed, "This world is a cruel one. The fact she would have seen me learn to wield the sword by the time I was six meant she would have made a mistake. Then again the Empire wasn't always this powerful."

Lorenz wanted to sigh along with her but frowned instead saying this, "Shouldn't it have been up to you to carve your own path?"

"I made my choice to begin with. I chose to stay with my Father and help him. You may have done the same thing but now you are an orphaned fawn. I don't think you have to follow in your father's footsteps anymore," Byleth said as she drew another hand around his waist. 

"I see… That was enlightening. Thank you for your insights," Lorenz said as finally chose to embrace Byleth back. 

It didn't take long before Sothis felt herself squirm. After all, Sothis and Byleth were almost the same. Sothis could feel her body wrapping around warmth as well. She had to disappear back into Byleth before Byleth proceeded further in touching Lorenz, lest she actually felt what Byleth was feeling. Luckily despite the setup, Byleth and Lorenz just rested there together all snuggled up and cuddling until they fell asleep. It would have been wrong to push on Lorenz's priority for the war effort after all. 

_-_-_

"Ugh… Another one. How does this keep happening to me?" Miklan asked as he begrudgingly decided to interact with Sylvain for the night. 

"I don't know. But Byleth decided to get handsy with the Gloucester brat again. I can feel my body ready to collapse into unbridled rage," Sylvain hissed. 

"Oh. I see. To be honest, I had to chase the fuckers trying to hit on him. They were horny, just the way I usually like 'em… but I hated HOW horny they were just over him baring his legs. He's a man. Let him air that out in peace, right?" Miklan said as he crossed his arms. 

"Thought he would be your type," Sylvain said. 

"Oh please. He has muscle but it's on the lean side. That Raphael kid is where it would be at for me anyway. However, even then Raphael is still just a kid. Captain Jeralt meanwhile," Miklan said as he began to salivate at the thought of Jeralt. 

"Miklan, he's straight," Sylvain groaned trying to discourage his older brother by interrupting him. 

"Can't I dream just a little, baby brother?" Miklan frowned. 

"Gah. Nevermind. I thought you would understand my plight the most!" Sylvain groaned. 

"Oh, I do. It's just you have to understand when they're fucking… THEY'RE FUCKING," Miklan said as he slowly began to walk away. 

Sylvain collapsed on the ground. 

"...Maybe I need to see why she's all chummy with him first. What does she see in Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?" Sylvain asked as he felt his own head begin to ache. 

_-_-_-_

"So Byleth," Linhardt approached Byleth. 

"Yes. May I help you?" Byleth asked as Linhardt revealed a book in his hands. 

"I found a spell inside this tome that has been blocked up by something. I wish to decipher what this spell is and why House Gautier would hide such a spell from the public," Linhardt said with eyes starstruck and hungry for knowledge. 

"It sounds a bit odd, but let's see where this goes," Byleth said as she felt her skin begin to crawl just looking at the cover of the book, a black leather with a golden octopus within its front cover. 

"It smells a bit fishy if you ask me," Linhardt said unaware of his little comment as Byleth felt her hair raised. 

"Say, I actually can't read it. Could you do the honors for me? I seemed to have lost a magnifying glass," Linhardt chuckled as he showed Byleth the pages. 

Byleth clenched the book firmly on where Linhardt had opened it to and for some odd reason, Byleth can read the words vividly and can hear ominous chanting within the book itself. Before she can open her mouth, Sothis ran in. 

"Byleth! Wait! Don't!" Sothis screamed as she slapped the book away. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Linhardt asked as Byleth felt herself return to normal. 

"This book is something that summons monsters that can trap you forever in a never-ending loop! No one has ever escaped its foul clutches! Had Byleth summoned it, you would be made its slave for eternity!" Sothis shrieked. 

"A never ending loop, huh? Now I am curious as to what this monster per se? I am sorry to not taking your word for it, Sothis, but my curiosity is officially piqued," Linhardt said as he raised a brow. 

"When the time comes, I will have Byleth recite the scripture if one of you decides to betray us. It isn't unholy per se, but I am the only one to stop it appropriately," Sothis said, "This spell was from another world you see."

"Fascinating. Perhaps you can show me why you only wish this spell upon traitors of all people. Could you chant the words and chant the spell to stop it so that Byleth and I can memorize it?" Linhardt asked as he picked up the book.

"Well… Now that you put it that way, it only makes sense that you would be genuinely curious about these matters. But I will warn you, this monster is not a pleasant one to behold," Sothis said as she turned to the page Linhardt had it opened to. 

"Will he draw blood?" Linhardt squirmed. 

Sothis shook her head, "But there are other ways this monster can hurt you."

"I see. Thanks for reporting this information. I guess we should get this book out of House Gautier's hands before Sylvain and Miklan stumbled upon it. Now I am curious. What would House Gautier be doing with this spell?" Linhardt asked. 

"Well, from my understanding, the Kingdom sometimes collects forbidden items. We tend to trust them over the Empire. They may be storing it in order to hide it from the Emperor," Sothis replied. 

"So there are more forbidden items like this one?" Byleth asked. 

"Correct."

"Byleth, my mind has been going dark places. Could you let me in your bed during nap time? I may need some help getting to sleep knowing what we could unleash against our enemies," Linhardt yawned as he looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. 

"If you insist. Though note this isn't the first time I did this for someone," Byleth said as she thought back to Lorenz and his nightmare. 

"Thank you. I just… Didn't realize how much I have to digest," Linhardt said as he wrapped his arms around her waist delicately. Byleth returned with hugging his hip tightly. 

Sothis felt herself groan in disappointment, reading Byleth's mind like one of the books in the library. 

_-_-_-_

Seteth groaned and moaned as Jeralt began to trail his fingers around his spine before making an attempt to undress him from behind. Seteth looked upward (or forward) as he was bent over from behind and began to wiggle his butt towards Jeralt. 

Other mercenaries began to stare vigorously as drool dripped onto the floors like the start of a rain storm. Jeralt looked begrudgingly as he pulled Seteth back up by his deep green hair. 

"I need help with the rest of that top," Jeralt whispered, though Seteth could barely hear that from the howling of his underlings. 

Seteth showed reluctance in his face as he slowly undressed, every now and then a man would whine how Seteth was teasing them as he was taking too long on the removal of his shirt. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Seteth asked. 

"You might find it weird but these guys were recruited during their teenage years and at that time they only became mercenaries because they thought they would be rewarded with more than just gold. A knight does have a vow of abstinence, correct?" Jeralt asked as he then began to unbutton Seteth's pants with Seteth struggling to button them back on. 

"Then shouldn't you have brought Leonie into this? Look at them all! I can't have them viewing the former advisor to the archbishop as a slab of meat!" Seteth said as he was losing this battle on whether or not his pants should go down or not. 

"You could change things around in order for that to happen. You ARE a dragon after all, right? Cichol…" Jeralt whispered into his ear as Seteth looked to Jeralt with an expression that read total embarrassment. 

"Jeralt! Now that's just not fair!" Seteth shrieked as his face was now a bright vibrant pink, making the crowd cheer excitedly. 

"Then what is it, then. You want to be a slab of meat or the one in control of things?" Jeralt asked as the crowd almost ooed in excitement. 

"...I am only doing this to protect Flayn. Otherwise I would have asked you let me offer one of Lady Rhea's knights for this… unfamiliar experience," Seteth said as Jeralt sat him down only for him to begin sucking him off as Seteth felt his chest heave with so much exhaling to be released. 

"Man, Seteth has got an amazing rack!" A mercenary yelled. 

"Ask him to rub those tits up against ya, Cap'n!" Another mercenary yelled. 

More yelling transpired which lead to Seteth listening to them growing more and more impatient with these randy bastards. It took a bit of time but eventually Seteth was able to begin his process, his hairy pecs rubbing up against Jeralt's shaft. He anticipated Jeralt complaining as usually a hairy chest did leave a sand-papery sensation. But Jeralt stifled a grunt or two from the awkwardness of it all. 

"Please Sothis…" Seteth said as he began to pray out loud, "Protect Flayn from these lecherous gazes. Make them see me instead of her!" 

Jeralt moaned a bit as he murmured, "Quit whining and just do it already."

"Are you sure? Your men seem to prefer me in this position," Seteth said with a worried glance. 

"Show them who's boss," Jeralt said as he cracked a smile and Seteth got up and then lifted one of Jeralt's legs up. An uproar began as they put their chests together as Jeralt felt Seteth penetrate him finally, a gasp of relief escaped Jeralt's mouth. 

"Are you sure this is okay? Having your men see you like this? If anything, I would be embarrassed!" Seteth felt himself grow more and more red with each thrust the men had to see. 

"Relax. They're enjoying this. They enjoy you. I am sure now Flayn won't be on their minds after knowing how you're in charge here," Jeralt laughed as he caressed Seteth's face. 

_-_-_-_

Miklan looked outside with Sylvain and noticed a familiar flag showing a Blue Lion. 

"Huh. You didn't tell me you invited the boar. Now I feel like I forgot what you did wrong that you have to treat me so nicely," Miklan said as he began to drool, seeing Dimitri jump off his horse (with the help of Dedue of course). 

"You know that lance Mom and Dad had locked upstairs that they told you not to touch? Well… I kind of set it on fire as a means to tell them to fuck off," Sylvain said as he looked away. 

"Wait. You WHAT?" Miklan paused. 

"I mean, why bother with it if only a select number of people can use it, right?" Sylvain said as he gave a devilish grin to Miklan. 

"Well that's kind of fucked. But I guess it doesn't matter; Just don't tell Dimitri. Unlike you, he respects his elders," Miklan chuckled. 

"I think the only people that would have cared would have been the Church of Seiros but they're not in power. That, and I am pretty sure the Emperor burnt the Holy Relics that were around Enbarr. Only Lorenz is the weirdo that even decided to keep that disgusting looking staff," Sylvain murmured. 

"You mean… The Thyrsus Staff? He actually has it?" Miklan looked up. 

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll wait until his will is broken to break that stupid thing. Now come on. We got a lost prince to greet," Sylvain said as he ushered his older brother out of the room to approach Dimitri. 

_-_-_-_ 

"Hubert. Shall we prepare for the next experiment?" Edelgard asked as she held a white tome with a golden octopus on the front cover. 

"Ah. Of course. It seems even now, a week before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion… your appetite never ceases. Very well, your highness. Yes. Let me bring Ferdinand, and a proper audience for these affairs," Hubert said as he observed the book. 

"I know the words to stop it. But I need to memorize it in order for me to ensure the next experiment is a success. To think Father would reward such impatience… I am guessing he wants grandchildren for that disgusting Duke Aegir," Edelgard said as she bit her lip. 

"We will learn to bear the same suffering you did in turn," Hubert said as he stared at Edelgard's stomach. 

"I did it for the Adrestian Empire because I was the sole heir to the throne. You don't have an excuse to put yourself in my shoes," Edelgard said with some concern, covering her stomach. 

Hubert was translating her words again, how she looked at Hubert with a worried gleam and that by saying she did it for the Empire, she was saying she doesn't want to risk Hubert's life again. 

"Just let me do this. I want to contribute to the Empire as well," Hubert said as he kissed Edelgard. 

"Very well," Edelgard said as if she realized Hubert was accepting his death sentence when she didn't want him to. 

In a few short hours, Hubert and Ferdinand undressed in front of masked individuals who whispered about Edelgard's white tome. Edelgard hesitated to read the tome as she whispered dark words over a circle that she made for Hubert and Ferdinand to stand on. 

The room grew dark as the masked individuals were stunned at first. Soon Edelgard saw that these masked individuals slowly were pulled into the ground, one by one until only she, Hubert, and Ferdinand stood. Then… the floor illuminated with a pale green light. 

"Hubert? I think we're next," Ferdinand said as he clenched Hubert's hand tightly with one hand while holding him by his waist in the other. 

"I see our entertainment came with a price," Hubert said solemnly as he embraced Ferdinand back, looking at the ground bracing himself for what is to come. 

And soon… A pale meaty colored tentacle emerged from the ground, as Ferdinand can hear the moans and cries of the masked individuals from underneath them now. Edelgard was alarmed as she kept reading the text. 

Then another tentacle emerged, and soon there were eight that grabbed Ferdinand and Hubert and lifted them up from the ground for Edelgard to see their gonads before they began to penetrate the two men's anuses. 

"Ahhn~!" Ferdinand began to moan, as he wanted to gag himself immediately, "Lady Edelgard! M-my ass! I feel it! It is welcoming it inside me!" 

"Nngh… Ferdinand! Grab my ha-ah-and!" Hubert said as he had more control over the tentacles than Ferdinand did, but he couldn't stop the tentacles from making him moan as well. 

Ferdinand did as Hubert asked though, in turn the tentacles began to wrap more around Ferdinand and Hubert's arms as more tentacles appeared to rub against Ferdinand and Hubert's nipples and dick. Ferdinand had one tentacle gag him as Hubert watched in horror. Ferdinand's moans were now stifled as if to keep him quiet from strangers who may walk in. Hubert bared his teeth and gritted them knowing he could be next as the tentacle thrusted in and out inside of him. 

Edelgard would find this all arousing for herself, and would join in the fun if she wanted to, but of course, she can hear her would-have-been guests crying for their suffering to end. Edelgard couldn't help but looked down. She gasped. 

Inside the dimension she opened, she can see the men and women who would have enjoyed their opportunity to experience such a voyeuristic endeavor of watching a monster fuck Edelgard's bedmates were fused completely to the monster, their skin turning to a pale greenish-grey, their eyes forced closed possibly because the fusion probably would have been as a result from penetrating from the bottom. Blood red spots were formed where their lower halves would have been as the reached out their now lanky, feeble arms up into the sky. 

"Lady Edelgard… Why?" A man that was fused to the monster asked as his mouth opened revealing smaller tentacles forming inside them, appearing like villi right over his tongue. 

Edelgard wanted to scream but she looked to see if Ferdinand and Hubert were to have the same fate. Ferdinand began to whine as if he was about to hit his climax except Edelgard was sure that she hasn't even seen a drop of precum out of Ferdinand's dick. Hubert was loud enough to scream in ecstasy and Edelgard observed a similar phenomena with his throbbing cock. 

"L-Lady Edelgard… The tentacle is creating a womb inside of us! I beg of you… Don't stop until it has finished its construction!" Hubert sobbed as he felt his dick twitching with excitement and his own body jerking forward for the tentacle. 

Ferdinand's tears and furrowed brows as his pink body was being pumped with the monster's tentacle made Edelgard presume he would argue she should do the opposite. But because of her father, she had to see this through. She was glad Dorothea wasn't here to see this at all. 

The men and women underneath Ferdinand and Hubert and fused to the monster were in Hell as Edelgard could speak or muster to her father but from what she could gather of the two men it was deflowering, it was almost like a curse from the Goddess. 

The tentacle pulled out of Ferdinand's mouth and the monster turned Ferdinand to Hubert. 

Ferdinand opened his mouth as he moaned, "Hubert… I… I want you to kiss me!" 

It was clear that wasn't what Ferdinand was going to say as even Hubert was caught off guard by the comment. He would chuckle but instead he let his tongue out and soon Ferdinand and Hubert's tongue were dancing together, their drool dripping over the suffering of their would-be spectators as they begged for Edelgard to end their lives. 

Edelgard then heard another dry orgasm from Hubert and Ferdinand, this time she saw the tentacles clearly did produce something inside of them, their stomachs enlarging as if pumped with a liquid of sorts. It almost looked like they were pregnant like she was. She gulped. 

"Edelgard! S-stop it!" Ferdinand said as if he was finally grasping some clarity in his mind, a tentacle trailing over his shaft and trying to enter through his urethra. 

Hubert meanwhile hiccuped once or twice as the tentacle attempted to insert itself into Hubert through his urethra. 

Edelgard kept thinking in her head,  _ Did the monster make his womb? How can I tell? When can I tell if it is done? This beast is quite merciless! _

As the monster began to enter through their urethras, Edelgard noticed that Ferdinand's calves were about to produce the same dark red spots as the men beneath him as a tentacle pierced into it as an attempt to fuse with him. Ferdinand gasped as tears went down his face. 

Edelgard began to chant the words to send the monster back, "Back from once you came, beast of the Legaian waves!" 

The monster seemed to have instead chopped Ferdinand's feet off by the middle of his calves, as they dropped Ferdinand and Hubert. 

Ferdinand screamed in understandable pain as he saw his lower legs were now bloody stumps. Hubert rushed to carry him, still butt naked. 

"I'll go and take him to an infirmary to stop the bleeding. It seems the experiment has some… complicated results," Hubert said as he struggled to walk. 

"Wait. I'll go with you. I must be held responsible for the actions of this unholy creature," Edelgard said as she tore up her gown and wrapped pieces of it around Ferdinand's legs. 

"N-no… How will little Avreya see her Father now?" Ferdinand sobbed as he covered his face from mortifying shame. 

"Please don't cry Ferdinand. I know we have solutions," Edelgard said as she helped Hubert carry him. 

_-_-_-_

"It was nice to help me look after the little ones! It's so funny, Caspar. Do you think El realizes that these babies might grow up to look like what she and her baby daddies would look like if they were the opposite sex?" Dorothea, an aspiring opera star with dark brown burnt hazelnut hair asked as she carried Ionius X in her arms. 

Her companion, a man with a bright baby blue faux-hawk replied dismissively as he turned away looking out a window, "Don't draw any conclusions. They're still babies, Dorothea."

"Hey! What's wrong?" Dorothea asked as she placed Ionius X down next to his sisters to approach Caspar. 

"N-Nothing! Don't look at me like that!" Caspar squeaked. 

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Things can change," Dorothea said as her gaze went lower over Caspar's body. Caspar looked at Dorothea with a concerned look. 

"W-whatever you're thinking about, don't say it!" Caspar whined as Dorothea then inched closer to Caspar. 

"No no. It is okay. We can leave the babes for a minute to let you punish me for my callous language," Dorothea said as she wrapped her arms around Caspar, his face turning more pink. 

"S-stop! I am begging you!" Caspar said as he felt Dorothea's breast up against his small pecs. 

"Now now… You picked me to be your wife," Dorothea giggled. 

"N-no! It was the other way around!" Caspar shrieked as Dorothea embraced him in a kiss. 

"Aww, Caspar… I just long to suck that thick juicy dick of yours," Dorothea whispered into Caspar's ear as he squirmed, his baby blue hair standing on ends. 

"A-at least let us leave the room before you start talking like that," Caspar moaned as Dorothea began to rip Caspar's top off. 

She did as Caspar asked as she pinned him up against a wall next to the door leading to the babies. She then unzipped his pants and was greeted by Caspar's baby blue pubic hairs. She then dipped her face in as she slipped her tongue into Caspar's slit, slurping over where Caspar's dick would be. Caspar winced, as he gulped anticipatingly. 

"Why are you like this with me?" Caspar whined. 

"Because teasing you is so much fun, my little baby boy," Dorothea giggled in between her slurps. 

"What if someone walks in on us!" Caspar asked with a stage whisper as he tried to cover his chest. 

Dorothea looked up. 

"Well, you know exactly how to punish me then, right?" Dorothea asked as she kissed his mons pubis gently. 

"I-I guess," Caspar groaned as he let Dorothea continue to seduce him. 

She seemed to also make sure no one was watching, being alerted by doors closing and footsteps in the like, lifting herself up to cover Caspar in his state of undress and kissing him as she whispered sweet nothings about how he tasted so delicious to her and the like when she heard the footsteps get louder. Caspar's face was a flustered red that whole time. 

It was when a young squire boy ran in and tried to alert Dorothea and Caspar something was when Dorothea pressed herself up against Caspar to keep his body hidden. 

"Lady Dorothea! Sir Bergliez! The Imperial Princess demands your audience!" The boy squeaked though paused when he saw Dorothea glaring darts at him. 

"I see. Very well then. We'll get ready," Dorothea said as she rolled her eyes but then made sure to retain her spot before the squire left. Caspar this whole time let out a sigh which Dorothea couldn't tell was of relief or of shame. 

"I kind of wish your whole body didn't tease me when I am supposed to be babysitting El's kids," Dorothea chuckled, "but don't worry. I'll be good during the meeting. Give me all you got." 

Caspar made no comment as Dorothea finally pulled away to get herself ready. Caspar zipped his pants back up and grumbled to himself about how he wound up letting Dorothea walk all over him. 

_-_-_-_

Sothis watched over Linhardt and Byleth who snuggled together in their 'naptime'. She sighed. Byleth seemed to enjoy her apprentices and their company, that Sothis knows. It just was a matter of time before Sothis herself can warm herself up to them as well… After all, she thought of how Linhardt moans in his sleep to be quite adorable. 

When she heard a peculiar noise back in the library, Sothis couldn't help but dash towards it at a rapid pace. She gasped. The black book with the golden octopus began to seep blood all over the shelf it stood on. Sothis opened the book and was greeted with two grey yet still fresh feet trying to fuse with the tentacles inside it. Sothis felt herself begin to panic. She let the feet dance back into the book in its struggle with the tentacles before Sothis let out a loud cry only Jeralt, and Byleth's Merc group can hear. 

As they rushed, they didn't see what Sothis could see, but Byleth and Linhardt knew right away that they needed to help comfort Sothis when they saw the black book with the golden octopus on the ground. 

"What happened?" Flayn asked. 

"The beast's failed attempt had alerted me that this book has a copy somewhere outside of this library… and they used it without being aware of the full consequences!" Sothis said as she showed them the book. 

"So there's another tome? Don't tell me… The forbidden items you mentioned are more numerous than you led on when we talked about it earlier," Byleth said as she shook her head. 

"Yes. And if you can see what I see… then only one person managed to escape but at a horrific price. I must remind you all that no one should touch this book!" Sothis hissed, her eyes teary-eyed with fear and rage. 

"I understand," Petra said as she inched away from it, "the seas can not welcome such unholy demons. Whatever it is can not be from our world."

"So how did Maugrave Gautier get a hold of this book? From my understanding, the Church of Seiros burns such Unholy tomes," Flayn then intervened with worry. 

"My guess is that maybe Sylvain's old man probably wanted to keep it for his own personal gain. We should confront Miklan and the others on it later," Claude said as he bit his lip, embracing Flayn who was the first to finally see what Sothis is enduring in front of everyone.

Soon, it was clear that everyone can see the book bleeding out with the cries for help. What made Claude angrier was  _ who  _ they happened to be crying out to.

"Edelgard did this? Well… I guess if it is like you said and she didn't know what she just brought to the people now trapped in the tome, then that means we need to kill her father more than ever and stop Edelgard from touching that book again," Claude said with such a pained voice.

"Will we kill Edelgard as well?" Leonie asked. 

"Nay. From the looks of how someone manage to escape that beast's grasp, it is clear that she has repented her actions. But someone must have given her that book. We'll have to get to the bottom of this and fast," Claude said as he glared at the book, drenching Sothis in the blood of what felt like innocent lives. 

As they headed downstairs, Mercedes can hear Dimitri's voice yelling at Sylvain. 

"WE MUST KILL THEM ALL! THE EMPEROR DIDN'T GET HIS CROWN ALONE!" 

"Dimitri! Look. All I am saying is that Edelgard has built a family already and Claude made it clear that he didn't want those children to come after us!" Miklan assured Dimitri as he attempted to lay a hand on his shoulder. Dimitri brushed it off enraged as he roared with rage. 

"EDELGARD CAN HAVE HER FAMILY DINE WITH HER IN HELL!"

Dimitri slashed at Miklan who stood there silently as the lance missed him. It was then Dimitri began to drop the lance and sob, collapsing into Miklan's shoulder as he wept so uncontrollably.

Miklan patted Dimitri on the back. 

"There there. We'll go ahead and make sure you rest easy. I understand. You want to avenge your father's death. But you do know he has a brother you can kill instead, right?" Miklan asked as he let Dimitri's heated breaths tickle his neck generously. 

"Sylvain. Miklan. We have some information we need to discuss with you," Mercedes said as her voice didn't feign a casual situation like it often did around the two. 

"Shit… Let me guess… You found Dad's tentacle porno?" Miklan asked. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for aping dumb things I find on here and on other websites.


	8. The Shaking of An Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend joins the fray. Ferdinand seeks comfort. Dorothea wants a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt in a while of writing a less porn-y chapter for this fan fiction. I figured try to let out fluff ideas out until the smut kicks in would help so a lot of other fics were introduced meanwhile before this chapter.

Popular and By Demand

_-_-_-_-_

The Shaking of An Apple Tree

_-_-_-_-_

"Tentacle porn?" Mercedes blinked. 

"That's right… Or that's what he told me it was. He picked it up when I was a child and Sylvain was only a babe… But you know it isn't really porn, right?" Miklan murmured.

"It has a darker purpose, doesn't it?" Mercedes asked with concern. 

"That's right; it actually was a weapon of war. My dad used it on the men and women of Duscur, only… it turned on his soldiers, and eventually Dimitri's father. I actually remember that day vividly," Miklan said as he bit his lip. 

Dimitri looked up almost beginning to worry for Miklan. 

"Dimitri…" Dedue murmured. 

"Maugrave Gautier… Told me soldiers of Duscur had slain my father. Could it be he lied to me?" Dimitri asked as he bared his teeth. 

"He clearly did, Dima," Sylvain said as Dimitri clenched his fists tightly. 

"How long until Maugrave Gautier comes back?" Dimitri asked coldly. 

"Another month. We'll have plenty of time to scope out the empire at Gronder Field," Sylvain replied. 

"Lady Edelgard will at least be confronted. Let that be assuring for you," Dedue said stoically. 

"Very well. If my bloodthirst won't be quenched by Lady Edelgard… Then Maugrave Gautier will have to do," Dimitri hissed before he cracked into a maddening cackle, clearly triggered by his own rage. 

"We won't stop you. After all, Sylvain's work to maintain SOMEWHAT of a normal family life has been getting harder actually. But… in turn, you'll have to let me join you and Dedue in your bed," Miklan said not at all perturbed by Dimitri's savage compromise. 

"Very well…" Dimitri said as he got up, "If it means you won't stop me afterwards, so be it."

"Before we make it a deal though… I have an odd request for you… Can you style your hair the way you did the day before that horrible tragedy?" Miklan asked. 

"I can help whichever I can," Dedue murmured as he reached out to undo Dimitri's hair. 

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked naively.

"Well, your hair is the same length as it was back then, but it doesn't bounce as innocently or carelessly. I would be really happy to have my way with you once I at least give it back that youthful folly," Miklan said as Dimitri let out a deep groan. 

"Very well…" Dimitri frowned. 

"Well, while you guys have that meeting, we should keep a further lookout on what is happening with the other copy. We should also pinpoint who the survivors were and how we can comfort them as best as we can, regardless if they are Edelgard's men or not," Mercedes said with an expression returning to the book.

"Maugrave Gautier may have made the same mistake as Edelgard but he made it on his own volition. Something tells me Edelgard was given the book by someone that probably didn't give her the full details on what the spell in the book would pertain," Claude said as he turned to the others. 

"Possibly her Uncle?" Linhardt raised a brow. 

"Lord Arundel? I mean, I guess it makes sense; he has managed to get into the Empire's libraries early on!" Bernadetta squeaked. 

"So now we need to develop a coup to get rid of him," Claude said as he looked over to Dimitri who was ushered upstairs by Dedue and Miklan as Sylvain groaned. 

"That might be hard; He's even more heavily guarded than even Lady Edelgard," Linhardt whined. 

"Well if that is the case, then we should at least scope out if he really was behind Edelgard using the tome and endangering other people," Flayn replied as she looked away anxiously. 

"Once we do that, we'll flee to Brigid and help Petra liberate her people. It'll be an easy means to a distraction," Claude said as he looked over to Petra who was beginning to observe herself developing quite a bond with Byleth. 

_-_-_-_

_ Thirteen years or so ago, Dimitri was frolicking in a meadow as a small boy. He danced amongst the daffodils, and slashed away at cattails by the river until suddenly he heard his father calling out to him.  _

_ "Dima! Come over here! There is a man I want you to meet!"  _

_ Dimitri yelled, "Coming!" as he rushed over to his father holding his small dagger.  _

_ As he did this, he paused when he saw the tall red-haired man in front of him. He looked down on him like one looks down at the ants crawling to their hills, and scowled quite impatiently.  _

_ "This is Sylvain's father, Maugrave Gautier. He is in charge of our more recent mission of culling the bandits that were nearby Fhirdad. Please welcome his company as you did his son's," his father said with a deep booming voice. _

_ "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gautier," Dimitri said, quaking with fear at the sight of him.  _

_ "The pleasure is all mine," Maugrave Gautier chuckled, "Say, your majesty, do you think your son is a bit TOO formal with me?"  _

_ Dimitri looked around for Sylvain, that is until he saw another taller boy sharpening his lance. He began to approach him.  _

_ "Hello! I don't think we have been acquainted," Dimitri said as he approached this taller boy.  _

_ The boy looked at him, messy red hair much like Sylvain's but he seemed to take after his father in the amount of fear it struck to Dimitri's body.  _

_ "O-oh… I am s-sorry," Dimitri squeaked.  _

_ The boy grinned as he ruffled his blond bob the hairdresser took some work to polish.  _

_ "Don't be sorry, kiddo. I just got that scary because my father told me to wait away from him for a bit," the boy laughed.  _

_ "Miklan! Keep your hands off of the boy!" Maugrave Gautier snarled.  _

_ "Alright! Alright! Jeez, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought I was trying to woo you into marrying me! But I know my place. You should be careful, too, kiddo," Miklan groaned.  _

_ "Marry you? But we are both boys!" Dimitri raised a brow.  _

_ "Sometimes boys fall in love and marry each other instead of a girl. I doubt it'll happen for you though. Remember this regardless of what happens though, kiddo. If you do happen to fall in love with someone, please don't make it an effort to make them cry," Miklan then said as he winked at Dimitri.  _

_ Dimitri tilted his head still baffled by what he had just witnessed.  _

_ _-_-_-_ _

_ It wasn't long before in a few short months, Dimitri saw himself in the palace walls calling out his father's name in the middle of bloody combat. He cried out for his father's name countless times.  _

_ "Papa?! Papa!! Papa?!"  _

_ Dimitri cried countless times but just as he did so, he saw peculiar flesh colored tentacles drag one of the guards down. Dimitri shrieked as he dodged another tentacle. He began to cry louder, hoping for his father to find him and comfort him in this dark and gloomy time.  _

_ As this happened, he was grabbed and gagged by a familiar face. He squirmed as he couldn't quite recognize who captured him.  _

_ "Shut up, your highness!" Miklan's voice hissed.  _

_ Dimitri stopped his muffled cries.  _

_ "Listen, in a few short hours, my Dad is going to find us and you have to pretend what he is saying is true. Someday you'll know what is really going on, but for right now, my Dad will be upset if you recognized the tentacles that just dangled in your face tonight. Do you understand?" Miklan whispered more softly, though he can feel his own heart beat at the feeling of holding Dimitri so close.  _

_ Dimitri nodded, still longing to cry for his father.  _

_ "Good. Now please be quiet. If one of those tentacles finds us soon, we will not see the light of day again. Do you understand?" Miklan whispered once more, his breath now tickling Dimitri.  _

_ Dimitri nodded.  _

_ "Good." _

_ Miklan then quietly awaited the somber silence of dead corpses that would soon greet him and Dimitri. Though instead it was more and more screaming, only getting muffled by what Dimitri and Miklan presumed was the distance the monster began to take them away from.  _

_ Soon, after such peculiar language was chanted by what Dimitri presumed wasn't of a person from Fodlan, he heard footsteps followed by distance silence.  _

_ Miklan let go of Dimitri who cried out naively for his father.  _

_ "Papa! Papa, I was…" _

_ He was greeted by Maugrave Gautier once more.  _

_ "I am sorry, your highness; your father is now dead," Maugrave Gautier said in a deep booming growl.  _

_ "...Who killed him?" Dimitri asked.  _

_ "A man of Duscur. That is all you need to know," Maugrave Gautier snarled.  _

_ It wasn't quick for Dimitri to question it but he couldn't say it out loud just yet. He knew the language of Duscur didn't sound as alien as the words used to bring a quiet destruction to everything in these walls. He looked around searching for any signs of his father, sniveling and weeping as he wished to mourn over him.  _

_ Miklan merely followed, as he sighed.  _

_ "Time for Rodrigue to take you in. This place isn't safe for you anymore, kiddo." _

_ "Papa…" Dimitri was weeping for him over and over again, only to trip and then begin to collapse into a deep sob.  _

_ Miklan sighed again, this time knowing full well the horrors of melancholy that would strike the two of them in the upcoming years.  _

_ _-_-_-_ _

Meanwhile, back in the Empire, Ferdinand was laying in a bed, looking down at the stubs where his lower calves and feet would be, his eyes never leaving them for a second. 

"Ferdinand. I believe we have something that can help you when we fight," Edelgard said as Ferdinand looked up finally as a single tear went down his face. 

"They're a work in progress but it will have to do," Hubert chuckled as Ferdinand tilted his head. 

That's when he saw them: They would look like peg legs, but there was more support as they came with something flat and metallic right where the peg leg would end. 

"Edelgard… I…" Ferdinand began to weep. 

"Shhh… I know. We reported to a blacksmith that a more regal looking prosthetic that would look more like boots would be ready. It wouldn't be available until after Gronder Field, but," Edelgard tried to speak only for Ferdinand to usher Edelgard over. 

Edelgard obliged only to be greeted with a strong, gripping hug from Ferdinand who collapsed into crying. 

"I used to hate you so much! I regret it! I regret it especially now!" Ferdinand sobbed. 

"There, there… You were right to judge me," Edelgard whispered softly. 

"We should let you try them on, but first… the wombs the monster created inside us," Hubert murmured as he looked away. 

"They have to be filled up, don't they?" Ferdinand said as he looked down at his stomach. 

"By some miracle, the monster DID create it. The Emperor and Lord Arundel will be coming. We should be returning the book to him soon," Hubert said as Ferdinand looked away. 

"I don't think we should be experimenting any further if things like this begin to grow dangerous for us. My biggest fear is dying when we bring Lord Arundel a worthy heir as well… I know we shouldn't do this anymore, Hubert but… I want to live. I don't want to die," Ferdinand wept as he looked over to both Edelgard and Hubert. 

"Remember, Ferdinand. This will all be for the Empire's benefit. I will protect you all as much as I can," Edelgard murmured as she remembered the pain she had endured very vividly. 

"Thank you, Lady Edelgard," Hubert sighed, "That is reassuring. Though if we fail to produce an offspring for the Emperor, fortunately we will not suffer the same consequences as if we have failed to produce one for you, correct?" 

Edelgard looked at Hubert. 

"Of course. Though, even now, I can sense the pain I endured to bring our children into this world will be nothing like being offered to the forbidden beast within the book," Edelgard murmured, as she clung onto Ferdinand tightly, kissing his neck as she began to cry as well. 

Hubert got the message that a fate awaited him that was worse than death. 

_-_-_

"Have you considered sneaking little Onyxia and Avreya out of the picture?" Dorothea asked Caspar as she was reading the script for the upcoming play. 

"N-no… Why would you ask that?" Caspar said as he was visibly disturbed. 

"The public has been awaiting me saying the phrase 'I'm having a baby' really soon. I can assure you, that they don't know about the disappearance of the daughter of Count Bergliez. So come on… At least entertain me with picking up an 'orphan' and having us travel the world together that way!" 

Caspar bit his lip as he looked away. 

"How about we just adopt normally? I don't want you to jeopardize your own relationship with Edelgard," Caspar said, "Besides, ever since you were tasked to help keep an eye on them, I keep picturing things that I…"

Dorothea giggled, "You want to suckle on my breasts, don't you, you naughty boy!"

Caspar looked away further as Dorothea kept giggling. 

"S-Shut up! I didn't say that at all!" 

"Aww, but you know I don't have to have any children for you to have fun with them. Tell you what… We go to the bars and we get smashed. You know you need a break, right?" Dorothea asked as she caressed Caspar. 

Caspar then looked back at Dorothea, his deep sigh allowing Dorothea to see that Caspar is giving in to something, that something Dorothea anticipated as she licked her lips. 

Caspar pursed his lips and drew in for a kiss. Dorothea kissed back, wrapping her arms around Caspar. 

"I thought you said you weren't the romantic type," Dorothea giggled. 

"Listen… If anything happens at the bar, it'll be your fault. Got it?" Caspar growled. 

"Got it, my cheeky, playful husband," Dorothea giggled as she finally got off of Caspar and let Caspar escape to get dressed for his outing with her. 

A knock on the door alerted Dorothea that something came up again for her. As she opened it, she was greeted by Edelgard. 

"Dorothea. Thank you again for tending to the needs of the triplets," Edelgard replied as she curtsied Dorothea. 

"You should thank Caspar. He really knows how to calm the babes down!" Dorothea replied as she looked over to the cradles and raised Ionius X out who finally began to giggle.

"So I have grave news. I want you to prepare yourself in the next nine months; Lord Arundel's tome successfully fulfilled the task he asked of me, but you knew it came with a price, correct?" Edelgard asked as she took Ionius X out of Dorothea's hands. 

"So Ferdinand and Hubert have… Oh no…" Dorothea felt her body begin to ache. 

"That's right. And he plans to use that to manipulate Marquis Vestra and Duke Aegir to continue their support with the Empire. If they don't bear any fruit, Lord Arundel will sacrifice them both to the beast. Ferdinand already suffered enough. I don't want him to suffer any longer!" Edelgard felt herself about to scream, but she had to keep her composure, so her bellow was lowered. 

"Well, Caspar and I were about to go out. Let me know if we need anything else, Edie," Dorothea said awkwardly picking up the other two girls. 

"Dorothea… Thank you so much," Edelgard sighed with an assuring relief. 

"You're welcome. Hopefully the little rascals prepare themselves because it was already difficult giving all of them the same amount of attention," Dorothea said as she then looked outside to see Manuela approach them. 

"Ah. Your highness. I was just about to tell Dorothea that rehearsals were delayed… Again," Manuela sighed as as shook her head. 

"What happened this time?" Dorothea asked. 

"Count Varley escaped house arrest. He also tried to lay a hand on Bethany again. We should clearly begin enforcing security again," Manuela replied. 

"This looks like a job for Duke Aegir to take care of. He and Marquis Vestra were to be in charge of that," Edelgard said with a scowl beginning to be drawn on her face. 

"That's what I told the guards! But that damn Uncle of yours!" Manuela said with a loud groan. 

"Well, that means I must talk to Father about this. Lord Arundel can't keep trying to let chaos stir in the Empire. What would our enemies say about this?" Edelgard said, her scowl now clearly visible for Manuela to see. 

_-_-_-_

Marianne was out picking apples with Bernadetta when Bernadetta blurted out a loud screech. Marianne turned. She sighed with relief. 

"Raphael!" Marianne giggled. 

"Sorry about that, you guys. I heard from Jeralt you needed some help," Raphael said as he looked over to Marianne who was stepping down. 

"Oh, why of course!" Marianne giggled, "We did have some trouble looking for a spy or two, but in the meantime, these apples look like they're ripe for the picking. I hope you don't mind shaking a few down." 

Raphael looked over. 

"Yeah, but you know the apple trees here aren't like they are back home. How about I just give it a shimmy and see where it goes from here," Raphael murmured as he kicked the tree gently once or twice. 

The tree dropped five apples… and a small boy? 

Raphael's jaw dropped as Marianne and Bernadetta huddled over him. 

"Gyah! Please don't stare at me like that!" The boy whined. He had silver hair and bright green eyes. His freckled body was pale with fright. 

"I doubt this guy is a spy for the Empire. I wonder what he is doing over here?" Raphael said as he looked over to Marianne. 

"P-please… I just wanted to find out what happened to my father! I'll do anything! Anything for that information!" The boy wept. 

"Ohhhh no! I don't even know who his father is!" Bernadetta shrieked. 

"He is referring to Lord Lonato."

Dedue stepped in as he then approached the young spy. 

"...N-no… Of all the people to see me like this, I didn't want it to be y--"

Dedue swept the man off of his feet, as he gently held him like a whining pup. 

"Lord Lonato was taken away during the tragedy of Duscur. The man behind his death was none other than Maugrave Gautier. Your suspicions were correct to observe us here at House Gautier. But that is all you need to know," Dedue said as he whispered gently to the spy. 

"Oh… Oh no…" the boy began to weep. 

"Listen. In the next few hours, Miklan will defile the bed of his father. You are welcome to join us to avenge Lord Lonato," Dedue said as the boy stopped and looked away in a flustered state. 

"N-no way… I didn't come here to…" The boy began to ventilate. 

"Very well. These mercenaries won't hurt you. We'll let you stay in one of the guest facilities for the night, but know that his highness will appreciate your presence if you change your mind." Dedue said as he took the boy away, the boy - Well, he was around the same age as Ignatz but he sounded so young and carefree still - just sat there in his arms. 

"Huh. Didn't think Dedue was going to do that," Raphael snorted in a state of dumbfoundedness. 

"Well, I guess we should collect more apples, then. Your method was actually quite helpful," Marianne giggled. 

"You think?" Raphael asked as he raised a brow. 

"Of course!" Bernadetta said, "And we will not pull any punches on the next spy!" 

_-_-_-_

Ferdinand twisted and turned in the night on his infirmary bed. Edelgard can hear him as he began to roar. 

"Ahhhh! Hubert! Edelgard! Why aren't you helping me?! Please…" Ferdinand was shrieking in his sleep, tears running down his face as he held his stomach. 

Edelgard threw the sheets off of him as she began to panic, sighing with relief that his stubs weren't producing tentacles like the ones she saw earlier. Ferdinand gasped awake as he looked up at Edelgard. 

"Ferdinand, you gave me quite a scare there," Edelgard murmured as she went in to hug Ferdinand. 

"Lady Edelgard, forgive me. I had such a horrific nightmare. I thought you guys had me fuse with that hideous beast," Ferdinand replied as he hugged her back. 

"I figured as much. The beast really has been in our thoughts," Edelgard replied as she trailed her fingers over from Ferdinand's thigh to where the remains of his shins hit him. 

"Lady Edelgard. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to that experiment. But I know now Lord Arundel's purpose for me and it isn't a friendly one. I know now following you into the rabbit hole is making it harder for me to get out. Please, Edelgard… If I don't produce a child for Lord Arundel, take care of Avreya for me. Make her remember my name at least," Ferdinand began to weep as he pulled Edelgard's hand to lay it over his hot face. 

"I'll be sure to make that promise. But please. Don't say things like that!" Edelgard wept. 

Ferdinand nodded, "I know it'll jinx it, but even if I do produce a child, will I even survive it? I haven't eaten in days. My loins keep burning up, like I am in some sort of heat. The monster from earlier might come back and actually hurt me, but all I can think about is Lord Arundel's gaze. Edelgard, what does this all mean?"

For a person hearing this out of context, they would think Ferdinand is rambling like an absolute madman. Edelgard however was able to piece every part of that monologue to observe that the source of Ferdinand's suffering was indeed from Lord Arundel. Though if she told Ferdinand that, there would be some trouble. 

She merely kissed Ferdinand back and then smiled, "I'll be sure to make sure Hubert has your back all the way. In the meantime, I should probably kiss your wounds so the phantom pain you are feeling goes away," Edelgard giggled as she lifted one of Ferdinand's legs and kissed the stub that was at the other end of his knee. 

"Edelgard," Ferdinand merely whimpered as he felt himself wince in pain. 

"Duke Aegir can't disown you. You produced a princess for the Empire. The amount of love he's abstaining from giving you I will give in turn. After all… I am your Queen," Edelgard whispered as she began to continue kissing upward Ferdinand's body. Ferdinand covered his mouth, remembering how he longed for Edelgard to seduce him like this, despite his state. 

"E-Edelgard… You know we can't do this until Gronder Field!" Ferdinand gasped as he embraced Edelgard anyway. 

"Then at least let me sleep next to you. Don't worry. We won't be having any sex. I'll control myself for right now," Edelgard giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ferdinand's stomach. 

"To think that I to would have a child despite my own sex. How did you manage to survive knowing you would bear a child yourself someday?" Ferdinand asked. 

Edelgard didn't answer him, just let herself doze off in Ferdinand's arms. Ferdinand groaned. He knew Edelgard wasn't going to answer him but it still hurt that it happened.

_-_-_-_

"Leonie. I have question," Petra approached Leonie. 

"What's up?" Leonie asked as she was looking over a piece of paper given to her by Dimitri. 

"It is about the Brigid Independence. Will Claude really give me that?" Petra asked as she gripped her skirt tightly. 

"Of course. I thought it was clear that something needed to be said on the matter anyway. You, Linhardt AND Bernadetta were wronged by the Empire in some way. We were encouraged to help," Leonie tried to return her attention to the paper when Petra hugged her. 

"This gives me great joy. But I have other problem. Once I gain independence, I was told I must bring husband from Fodlan. But most of the men here give me eyes of a predator. They do not see me as equal. Will you help me find a husband that will?" Petra asked. 

"Why not ask Byleth? Or perhaps even Captain Jeralt if you want to keep it straight," Leonie replied. 

"Is that even possible? To have wife instead of husband… will it even produce children?" 

Leonie raised a brow, "You could get yourself impregnated by a guy but keep the name of Prince Charming a mystery."

"I do not like the idea. But it gives me much thinking to do. I think a softer man will do," Petra replied. 

After an awkward silence, Petra nodded to herself. 

"Yes. A softer man."

"I don't know where this is going, but at least talk to Byleth about it," Leonie murmured. 

"Do not have worry. I will."

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Lustful Longing in Cranberry Mist [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri has his meeting with Miklan, and Ferdinand and Hubert get 'pregnant'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Ableism up ahead for Ferdinand.

Popular and By Demand

_-_-_-_

Lustful Longing in Cranberry Mist

-_-_-_-

_ Miklan's eyes met with Dimitri's, as the small boy danced with Edelgard. He stammered awkwardly, though his Bob dancing along to the music the orchestra was practicing to was a nice touch. Miklan didn't recognize it but he kept thinking such odd things. 'He'll grow into a fine man', 'It is a shame he isn't of age yet; I wish to embrace him in the night's dance tonight', and lastly 'Once he is old enough, I must take him'! Miklan tried to shake those thoughts but as he kept doing so, each and every time, little Dimitri would approach him with such curious eyes.  _

_ "What do you think about?" Dimitri asked. _

_ Miklan never could answer until now of course. _

_-_-_-_

"I knew it. Your family's old conditioner! That's what makes it sit this wonderfully over your head. And the aroma is almost saccharine like a berry and cream flavored cake," Miklan almost began to feel his mouth water as he fixed Dimitri's hair after various attempts to perform spells that encourage hair-drying. 

"Had I known you lusted so longingly for me all those years, I would have avoided you like the plague," Dimitri hissed as he recognized the bob that Miklan gave him right away. 

"But you did. That was the wonderful part," Miklan chuckled, "but that doesn't matter now. You need Dedue here as well. I suggest you beckon him over. When it happens, you can have as much fun as you need to before I join in. I'd rather see your hair bounce as you take him before I pull it for my own amusement."

"You disgust me."

"Forgive me Dimitri, but when those mercenaries came here, the minute I saw you, I realized I was at my limit!" Miklan felt those words escape his mouth like a dirty secret. 

Dimitri hesitated before he got up, opened the door, and ushered Dedue in. 

Miklan had glimpses into the past as he watched Dimitri. He remembered when Dimitri would sneak Miklan out of an important meeting between their fathers during meetings that would have properly introduced him to matters pertaining to the Kingdom. He would then ask Miklan to play tag with him in the lavender fields. Miklan often kept forgetting he was still a naive boy back then but at the present, that sweet innocent boy that once invited him to play games with him in such a warmly fashion was no more. 

Right now, he begrudgingly positioned himself in front of Dedue, as Dedue began to gently massage his thighs. Dimitri could try to restrain himself from going in and covering Dedue in kisses… or worse, begin to choke Miklan. 

"What must I do to be rid of this… Hnngh… longing in your eyes?" Dimitri hissed at Miklan as Dedue began to move his hands upward over Dimitri's pelvis. 

"Let's face it. You were right to tell me that I should never have let you into my life. Every time I look at you, I think of back then and how my own Father failed to protect you. They said the Emperor and his men killed your father. They said the men and women of Duscur killed your father. You know certainly they were wrong. You knew it was my Father with a weapon stolen from the Empire. That in itself was all my Father's doing. All of these lives. Do you want to kill me as well?" Miklan began to undress, his words were like a snake's breathing as he teased Dimitri with each article of clothing he took off. 

"Why do you agree to help me kill your own flesh and blood? Won't you regret it later in life?" Dimitri asked. 

"Sylvain has worked too damn hard having to ensure my father treated me as his equal. Do you know despite him being a womanizer, he has insisted in keeping ME company despite the fact I didn't have a Crest? He knew I envied him and would have killed to have his position. Even then, he slaved away trying to persist in his quest to get my Father to even love me. I can't have him working this hard anymore. He's only your age. He needs to focus on something for himself for once. My only regret was not killing Maugrave Gautier sooner," Miklan rested a boot over Dimitri's abdomen as he then pushed gently on it. 

"Guh!" Dimitri coughed. He didn't think Miklan would still keep his boots on for this part. 

"Now it is your turn to voice your regrets," Miklan replied, his eyes looking over Dimitri's rising and falling chest. 

Dimitri looked over to Dedue. 

"Don't worry Dimitri. I will make everything up to you after this," Dedue obediently began to undress Dimitri, his eyes hiding some guilt on what he was doing to someone he admired and served for so long. 

"Dedue… I…" 

Dedue interrupted Dimitri with a kiss as he ripped his shirt open with each attempt that Dimitri resisted. Dedue parted his lips away from Dimitri. 

"Forgive me, Dimitri," Dedue thinned his lips as he began unbuttoning his pants. 

"There is no need for me to forgive you. You were just following orders," out of context, that line would have fitted with Dimitri trying to tell Dedue there would be nothing personal involved with him killing him right now. 

"I have one more guest that should help entertain Miklan," Dedue was helping Ashe on cue who revealed himself underneath the bed wearing only underwear the color of snow. 

"You son of a…" Miklan was surprised but he wasn't upset. He clearly didn't expect to find another young man in his room though he liked having more company around. 

"Am I ready to begin assisting Dimitri?" Ashe asked trying to mask his own flustered, embarrassed state. 

"Of course. You are to milk him while Dimitri milks Miklan. I will be assisting his highness from behind," Dedue was clearly shooting out commands, but Dimitri and Miklan observed he was gentle in how he said it. 

"But will Dimitri find it okay? How will he tell us to stop?" Ashe was looking over to Dimitri whose emotions were hard to read for Ashe at the moment. 

"Dimitri will pull himself away from Miklan to say the safe word. Sir Gautier, do you have one for us?" Dedue first calmly and so sweetly talk to Ashe only to return to his blunt and clearly impatient tone with Miklan. 

"Why certainly. I think 'Shampoo' would suffice after our little pampering, wouldn't you agree, Dima?" Miklan asked Dimitri. 

"Very well. But expect me to say it. Don't think just because we made a deal to perform this farce that you would dare pretend I will take everything you offered for granted," Dimitri longed to spit in his face but he knew what he was getting into the minute his blue eye glared a dagger straight at Miklan. 

Miklan was ready, moving from the bottom of his father's bed over to the head of the bed, using his father's pillow to rest his knees as he watched Dedue lay down with Dimitri on top of him. He merely watched Ashe replacing him on the end of the bed as he began to kiss and caress Dimitri's shaft tenderly. 

"To think the boy that asked me to be his friend was going to be such a filthy slut. Look at you. You're taking the boy very nicely. And meanwhile letting yourself grind into a man of Duscur… How scandalous!" 

Miklan's dirty monologue as he watched the bob he meticulously slaved himself to give Dimitri danced over Dedue's mahogany tinted skin made Miklan's mind grow dizzy with lust. The fact he didn't say anything and just serviced himself to Miklan's dick was clear to Miklan he still had his father on his mind. 

Dedue's grunts meanwhile made it clear he did have some trouble breathing with Dimitri's body weighing in on him. Ashe meanwhile began to suckle on Dimitri hard as he finally made Dimitri groan. It wasn't long before Dimitri was about to orgasm, with Dedue hitting his pressure points so hard and Ashe was being awfully complacent for a captured spy that also more and less wanted some revenge. 

As Dimitri began to climax into orgasm, he can feel himself begin to choke more on Miklan's dick. Miklan despite wanting to continue wasn't going to just keep on choking Dimitri so he pulled out of his mouth as Dimitri rose off of him, gasping for air before then yelling out a loud climax as he sadly wasn't as considerate to Ashe, shoving his dick deep into his esophagus as he came. After the dramatic orgasm, Miklan watched as Ashe coughed and wheezed to retain his breath. Miklan then pulled Dimitri's hair. 

"We aren't done yet, boy. I gotta punish you for being so rude to Dedue's playmate," Miklan hissed. 

"Very well. Let me at least help Dedue clean up. I believe you have something lined up for us," Dimitri frowned as he looked over to the master bathroom, where Maugrave Gautier and his wife would often bathe together.

"Can we… Join your bath afterwards?" Miklan asked as he raised a brow. 

"Peh. You sick twisted pervert," was all Dimitri had to say. 

Dimitri and Dedue closed the door as Dimitri whispered, "It is time to reward Ashe for his patience."

Dedue didn't know what he meant but he knew he wasn't satisfied. How would he be?

All the meanwhile, Ashe hesitated as he looked down. He looked scared to be around Miklan at first until…

"Ashe is it? I wonder how much you want to tease Dedue any longer? I don't think you really wanted to have Dimitri corrupt you like he did just now…" Miklan chuckled. 

"Truth be told, Dedue reminds me so much of Lord Lonato. But the difference is, I fear I want to pray 'mea culpa' every time I think of what I want to do to him. Dedue does not deserve a man like me," Ashe merely kept looking down. It was clear a boner was developing but Miklan tried to ignore it. 

"Dimitri and Dedue are lovers correct? I think I have a good idea on how this little foursome we built up will do. Just wait on the count of three and we'll join in their bath. After all, you want to clean your mouth, right?" 

Ashe nodded to Miklan's feedback. It seemed it can't be helped. He wanted to make love to Dedue but a compromise has to be made. 

_-_-_-_

Ferdinand and Hubert were… cuffed so to speak in an underground dungeon of sorts, bare naked for the men surrounding them. The air was stagnant. The lights were a pale blue and dim. Ferdinand can feel himself begin to scream as his legs were forcibly spread wide to let whoever will approach him begin to deflower the small womb inside his anus, stirring and making his body go into an unapproachable heat. He turned to Hubert. 

"Hubert! Hubert! Please, Hubert! Tell them you're the only man to have a right to my body! Hubert? Oh, Hubert! I am begging you! Don't let them do this to me!" 

Hubert was feigning stoicism for the time being, as he knew the experiment needed to be done whether they liked it or not. His legs were spread as well, as the minute he heard Ferdinand's screams, his lack of emotions began to reveal a dark begrudging persona, conflicted and longing to obey Ferdinand. However, he couldn't lest they would both fail the empire. 

"Oh Ferdinand. I heard so much about you. But don't worry. I am Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg's flesh and blood. You should be happy you'll produce ME an heir," Arundel's laughter echoed in the room as a man with raven hair, a well-kept short beard and the same pale eye-color as Edelgard's approached Ferdinand, undressing out of his robes as other men watched. 

"Lord Arundel…" Ferdinand whined as his knees tried to make an effort to close only to be slapped by Lord Arundel. 

"Silence, you crippled show horse! Although you don't have feet anymore, I'll show you a real purpose now that being a soldier for you has become obsolete without your precious little rubbish you call 'boots'!"

Ferdinand didn't want this. He begged his body to reject Arundel, but it was too late. He can feel Lord Arundel penetrate him. Ferdinand began to snivel as the man leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

"Oh what fun. I will enjoy making you the Empire's personal slut in front of that spineless worm you call a Father. And guess what? If you look to your left, he is going to be helping himself with Hubert as well! You might have competition. So stop your tears and accept your fate as a slutty cripple for the Empire!" 

Lord Arundel thrusted harder into Ferdinand, even spanking him hard a few times as Ferdinand let out a loud yelp, like one a dog would make when someone accidentally stomped on them. He couldn't help but sob. 

He then looked over. Duke Aegir just stood there in awe of Hubert in his state, Hubert of course baring his teeth like a wolf trying to scare off a human away from his puppies. 

Lord Arundel turned to Duke Aegir. 

"Gah! Duke Aegir, you are even worse than your son! Don't just stand there and fuck him too!" Lord Arundel was losing his patience. 

"O-oh! Right! Right!" Duke Aegir replied as he then began to thrust inside Hubert. Hubert could feel something different from when Ferdinand used to stick his dick inside him. It was like something else was being penetrated instead but it just happened to be inside his anus. Hubert was puzzled. Was it like condomed sex that he couldn't feel Duke Aegir directly? 

Hubert looked over to the collapsing into tears Ferdinand. Did he recognize this too? 

Ferdinand kept whining, "Hnnghh… Hubert… Why?"

Hubert just whispered back to him, "Something is horribly wrong."

"You think? Lord Arundel is trying to take y--"

"I don't think they're inside us at all. It's like their penises are in a different dimension but the portal to that dimension happens to b--"

Hubert was choked down by Duke Aegir. 

"Stop it! Your attention should be on me!" Duke Aegir pressed his thumbs down on Hubert's neck to keep him quiet. 

Hubert chuckled in between chokes, "Heh. Like Father, like Son…" 

"Father! Please! Be gentle!" Ferdinand kept weeping as Lord Arundel laughed. 

"He's not going to listen to a filthy whore like you! He may have fathered you long ago, but for all he knows right now, you're just a legless skank who longs for another nobleman's seed!" Lord Arundel wrapped his hands around Ferdinand's dick and squeezed it hard as Ferdinand let out a scream. 

Now what Lord Arundel was saying wasn't true. Duke Aegir every now and then glanced over to his sobbing son crying out for him as he was pleasuring himself with Ferdinand. He couldn't help but think such unfortunate thoughts in his head.  _ Did Ferdinand cry like this when he had his first time with Hubert? What about with Lady Edelgard? When was the last time he heard his son call out to him in such tears? And why was he turned on by it? Whatever it was, he cried just like his mother. That probably is pushing him to choke Hubert further until he croaks. _

"Ahhh! Stop it! You're killing us!" Ferdinand can feel himself begin to scream as Lord Arundel just chuckled deviously. 

"Time for you to accept my seed. Come now. You must be happy? What's the matter? Cry tears of joy! Smile a little! You will bear me an offspring, like a good little wife could!" Lord Arundel spanked Ferdinand's asscheek as he kept trying to get Ferdinand to look down at him instead of looking up and trying to escape. 

Lord Arundel looked up as he cackled, "Be careful, my little harlot. You don't want to lose those pretty hands too!" 

"Hubert… You know magic… Get us out of here!" Ferdinand was sobbing. 

After Lord Arundel came inside Ferdinand first, there was a cry of pleasure, only to be a loud shrieking of pain. Ferdinand's eyes widened. He finally looked down. He heard a weird chomping sound followed by something clearly coming out of his body. It wasn't a baby as the noises coming out were clearly not humane ones. 

Hubert saw a similar occurrence happened with Duke Aegir. Duke Aegir came as well only to be in complete agony. He pulled out quickly, taking the beast with it. Hubert was alarmed, but at least he stopped choking him to death. It was the size of Edelgard's belly when she was pregnant but Hubert never recognized it to be HIS womb eating away at Duke Aegir's penis. 

Lord Arundel began screaming as he did a similar thing. Ferdinand paused as the wombs began to engulf everyone else in the room with tentacles that were even smaller than the beast before these two except for Ferdinand and Hubert themselves. A henchman mage had accidentally flipped a switch that released the two of them. Hubert carried Ferdinand as he managed to leave the room. As that happened, Lord Arundel roared in both pain and rage. 

**"YOU TWO HAVE COMMITTED HERESY AGAINST THE EMPEROR FOR DOING THIS!!"**

Hubert felt weird running butt naked with Ferdinand and out of context he would have accepted that fate. But Lord Arundel was the one to ever share that accursed book with them. It was his idea to create a womb that would be harbored inside Ferdinand and Hubert to be impregnated to help support the Empire in further speeding up the process of motivating the Emperor's goal to have Edelgard have as many children as possible. And yet when it goes pear-shaped for Arundel to listen to him it is now considered heresy? The minute he saw Edelgard, Hubert slowed down. 

"Hubert? Ferdinand? How did it… Oh dear Goddess!" Edelgard looked behind them and saw what would look like from afar a spaghetti and meatball dish coming to life and growing bigger and bigger. The inhumane noises were now starting to sound like a mix between a boar squealing and a baby crying. 

Edelgard's eyes widened only to then narrow as an exasperated sigh escaped her. 

"Lord Arundel didn't think that beast would turn on him at a more than paramount moment, did he?" Edelgard rolled her eyes no longer surprised. 

"Lady Edelgard, we need to dispose of them. What must we do?" Hubert asked. 

"This looks like we have to destroy this place and stop the beast that way. Proceed with Operation: Juggernaut's End!" Lady Edelgard drew her arm forward. 

"As you wish, my princess," Hubert bowed still carrying Ferdinand. 

"Lord Arundel, it was actually you that has performed the act of heresy! You influenced the people with horrific texts! Goddess help you in the next life!" Edelgard left Arundel with that note as she heard her Uncle's roars of rage. 

As Edelgard and the others left the underground city, flashes of explosions hit the hole they left out of as Edelgard and Hubert watched in horror of what could possibly happen inside. In the end, instead what they found was instead a visceral creature the size of a small room, spitting out two babies before looking like a log cabin made of flesh and bonds. 

The babies looked similar to Onyxia and Avreya, but they were both boys and their hair colors were both red like various shades of wild roses. 

Edelgard picked them up looking at the ominous flesh cabin, "Lord Arundel… Are you still alive?" 

"Curse you Edelgard! You dare call me out on heresy when it was these men's bodies that did this to us all?" Lord Arundel's voice was raspy, as if he was trying to gasp for air  _ (and much like Hubert did when Duke Aegir finally let go of his neck no less). _ Of course, it was clear he was no different to the many other men fused to the beast in the tome. 

"Who twisted their bodies to do this? I have already reported to Father that the book was suspicious. But now I wish to cure you. How can we?" Edelgard asked. 

"You… can't. You must… kill me…" Lord Arundel coughed before going into a deep cackle. 

"Ferdinand… You… must… raise… him…" 

Edelgard looked at the two boys in her arms, their crying more rampant than ever. 

"Father… I am sorry. I can't stay with you," Ferdinand said as he tried not to sob any more than he had to. The shock from what happened had exhausted him so he didn't exactly give Duke Aegir a proper goodbye.

He just watched as Hubert threw a fireball at the monster that fused with Duke Aegir and Lord Arundel. 

_-_-_-_-_-_

As they left the scene, teleporting back to Enbarr, the Emperor greeted Edelgard and the others. 

"...Ah, I see despite Lord Arundel not being present, there was a great success at a faster rate than before. Granted we will not be performing that experiment again for a very long time," the Emperor said as he looked over at the twin boys. Something provoked him to widen his eyes and scream in horror, waking the two babies up with their alarm written on their faces. 

"Are they good rivals for Ionius X?" Edelgard asked. 

"Nay. Their bodies. I had an ominous thought holding them. I saw visions of Lord Arundel and Duke Aegir fused to a wall and growing more and more insane with pain," Ionius IX replied.

Edelgard frowned, "Then you must have seen the casualties of this experiment. Father, we can not have anymore of these experiments. We have lost so many lives!" 

"It is all for the Empire, Edelgard," Ionius IX replied. 

"But Father…"

"Understand this. In a few hours we will show our first Invention Exchange. I want the book Lord Arundel left for us to be used on this exchange. You don't have to come if you don't have to, but understand progress is progress no matter what!" Ionius IX laughed. 

Edelgard frowned. She didn't appreciate now that there is legit proof the Prime Minister AND his trusted vizier and brother in-law were now out of commission that he would not give up and settle with three sons and two daughters to take the stands. The amount of children combined with the methods of getting such children was now out of hand.

"Very well. We'll leave to Gronder Fields. We'll take Ionius X with us. Just know you are making a bad decision, Father," Edelgard was just fed up. She didn't know how to get it through his skull that he is jeopardizing innocent lives all to ensure the Empire has the most of everything. 

Edelgard left, carrying the babies as she did so with Hubert carrying the mourning Ferdinand in his arms. The fact this could be taken seriously while bare naked in front of the Emperor himself could be considered heresy. 

As they parted, Edelgard looked to the twins. 

"Nebular and Ebonezer. These will be the names of the fruits of these dangerous events. We'll need to retreat Dorothea, Caspar, and the other children." Edelgard replied. 

"Of course, Lady Edelgard," Hubert said before uttering the names Edelgard gave to the twins. 

"Hubert… I am not a slut… Am I?" Ferdinand asked remembering the last thing he did with Lord Arundel. 

"Only a slut for me. But a slut for the Empire? Definitely not. You are too fickle for the Empire. You also have standards only I am given the right to let slide. And you are not some helpless cripple either," Hubert initially thought he wanted to lighten the mood but watching his facial expressions contort to that of someone that was growing more and more upset as the words weren't worded for either of their favors. 

"Hubert…" Ferdinand was exhausted from his tears. Even if he wanted to sob now, he actually took time to digest what Hubert was trying to say. "You're Goddess awful with words."

_-_-_-_

Dimitri and Dedue were kissing all while Miklan and Ashe respectively were thrusting inside of him. Dimitri was exhausted, he thought at this point it would all end. Luckily it had. 

The loud cries from everyone would have alerted the guards something was up but it wasn't the case. As Dimitri felt his body collapse on the bed, he can feel the weight of everyone on the bed crushing it as well. It was then a guard stepped in. 

"Miklan, my Lord! We have heard news! Lady Edelgard announced two more children she has taken under her wing! Orphaned bastards the Empire kept calling them!" 

Miklan gave him a look that read 'Fuck off'. 

"Oh… Right. We're searching the whereabouts of his father. It would behoove you to…"

"I was just done with my gossip tonight. Now shut up and let me sleep," Miklan's glare kept the guard from continuing, his growl was a clear message.

"Y-yes sir!"

The guard left. Running to the next person. 

_-_-_-_

Byleth's eyes opened to see Petra. 

"Petra? Is everything okay?" 

"I am here to ask the questions," Petra looked at Byleth with a concerned expression, her body trembling despite being on top of her. 

"Oh. I see. You are having trouble sleeping too," Byleth licked her lips as she managed to rise, hearing the echoes of Dimitri's cries through the night. 

"The fox calls. They make me think of man having sex," Petra observed as she heard Ashe's cries thrown in the mix. 

"If we make some of our own… Will we disappoint the boys?" Byleth asked as she unbuttoned her shorts. 

Petra looked down as she thought about it for a moment, "No. Let us instead just do what you often do with the boys. Snuggling is unisex, yes?"

Byleth was wide-eyed but she didn't mind that outcome. She was pushed back down by Petra who then nuzzled right next to her. As they snoozed quietly, Byleth began to wonder what would happen for the rest of their days before meeting Edelgard at Gronder Fields. 

"Byleth. Back home. I will to be wed to a man of Fodlan. But there hasn't been a man that pertained to my interest until recently. There is but a problem. He admires you. He's longed for you. He also even made love to you. I need to know. Is there hope he will enjoy me just as much?" Petra asked as she clenched her fist over Byleth's breast. 

"Depends. You haven't told me his name yet," Byleth brushed Petra's hair as she couldn't help but think on which of the three men Petra could be referring to. She had thought of many options in her head. 

If it was Linhardt it would make sense; They were in Empire Territory after all so Petra falling in love with a boy of the Empire, especially one that was a cunning linguist that can decipher what she is saying would clearly be a good candidate for being an Ambassador for Brigid. But then again, would she mind all of his various naptimes? 

If it was Lorenz, then he can return to his life of luxury, albeit this life would be luxurious in the sense of a man of Brigid as opposed to a man of Fodlan. Lorenz probably wouldn't enjoy it at first but seeing Petra is a beauty all on her own, he wouldn't object to taking her hand in marriage. But then again, he probably would miss seeing the roses in his garden and while Brigid can grow these roses in great abundance all year around, it wouldn't be the same as him seeing a rose in a snowy morning. 

Lastly was Ignatz. Ignatz… That could make sense. As a commoner, he was more versatile compared to the other men. He is also more open-minded, always seen drawing new landscapes wherever he went. As the second-born son of a merchant family, he can persuade his parents to trade with the people of Brigid. As long as Petra lets Ignatz visit his loved ones, then she can perhaps take him. Though his reverence for the Goddess may bother her initially…

She was stumped. 

"He is soft and delicate, like baby bird. He will need lots of tendings to. If I take him, I will be sure to give him much love and care," Petra replied as she felt the rise and fall of Byleth's solar plexus. 

Now that just made her even more stumped on who she can be referring to. But it didn't matter. She can figure it out tomorrow. 

As Byleth began to return to sleep, Petra whispered a name only to see Byleth has already begun to rest. She sighed. 

"Tomorrow, we will be rivals for his love and affection. We will not be enemies, but we shall see who will win him in the end," Petra chuckled as she began to cuddle closer to Byleth before falling asleep as well. 

_-_-_-_

KNOCK! KNOCK!  **KNOCK!**

What sounded like a booming doorbuster was ushering Dorothea downstairs as she heard Avreya's crying. As Dorothea hushed the baby, she opened the door to see Edelgard during a storm. 

"Edelgard? What are you doing? Shouldn't you b--"

"Tonight is the night we leave for Gronder Fields. Take Caspar and the others. It isn't going to be safe for them in the next few hours."

Edelgard's eyes which held such complicated emotions and her sharp tone made it clear that this was something urgent that needed to be prepared for. 

"R-right away," Dorothea curtsied while holding Avreya who greeted her mother with such extended arms as she screamed in joy to finally see her. 

"I'll hold Avreya. Get the others," Edelgard replied as her rain dampened arms grabbed the baby who felt cold water for the first time, clearly unprepared for rainfall. 

"Yes of course," Dorothea hurried out to find Caspar, her voice echoing inside the tavern they raised themselves in. 

As they rushed outside of Enbarr, Dorothea turned back thinking she was missing a child then counted to see she has not. The reason why she thought this was because the crying of thousands of other babies were being heard that night and when she turned back again, she didn't remember the gates of Enbarr were this deep of a red before. 

"I probably should have been with my Father, but these children. They all need a future," Edelgard mentioned as the children looked up cooing at their mother as if they knew why they heard the crying from the other children that night.

"And a future won't be there for them here," a guard said as he then shot an arrow with fire at the city of Enbarr, the flames engulfing the city as then men and women began to scream as well as the children. 

The horror Dorothea's eyes as she saw what became of the capital city, the big town now a giant mound of flesh which once housed the Mittlefrank Opera Company that she once performed alongside the great artists for. Though she didn't feel close with any of them, she did feel somewhat awful that she no longer had a job to call her own anymore. 

It was fortunate Caspar regardless pulled her close to him as she needed time to digest what she just saw. 

"The Empire's power is no more. The Military Academy's children will be searching for their parents after Gronder Field. Shall we be prepared to bear bad news?" The guard asked Edelgard. 

"Of course. It is only inevitable we introduce them to the source of all of this madness in the for of THEM," Edelgard snarled. 

"Who exactly?" Dorothea asked, her voice cracking from tears. 

"Those Who Slither in the Dark. They gave Father and Lord Arundel the book. Now they must pay for their crimes against the Empire. It was ironic that heresy against the people became their ultimate downfall," Edelgard frowned as she then looked over the red-haired boys who both began staring at the fire in awe, almost worshipping it if they could only speak. 

"Where will we go from here?" Dorothea asked. 

"We'll have to find the ones that would have opposed us earlier. It would be the only sane option after everything that happened. They would want to know the wrongdoings of my Father that lead to his demise. We must give them the news as well," Edelgard replied as she then began to move forward. 

"You heard her men, let's go!" Ferdinand, who somehow managed to keep his composure in the storm ushered, his prosthetics helping the horse move forward with a gentle kick.

_-_-_-_-_-_

TO BE CONCLUDED(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story. I am debating ending the fiction soon as I am kind of running out of ideas for this fic that wouldn't go into sequel/timeskip territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad this fic was longer than the last. Hopefully I don't forget to write for it like I did with the other fics I have. May even take requests and suggestions on where the story goes from here! 
> 
> I do hope for Jeralt to get involved in the action as well eventually but who knows? He may only get a glance from Leonie or something.


End file.
